Saving her
by DLotus
Summary: Complete: On the road home from a visit to Imladris, Legolas, his mother and escort are attacked by orcs. The story of how Legolas' mother dies, and what happens when Thranduil hears of it.
1. Chapter 1: Imladris

**Saving her**

Thranduil: The King of the Woodland Realm

Anariel: The Queen.

Legolas: Oldest son of King Thranduil, crown prince and heir to the throne, captain of the elite team of Greenwood (Born TA 87)

Lucien: Son of King Thranduil, warrior in training (Born TA 201)

Gilmarkar: Youngest son of king Thranduil (Born TA 263)

Legolas' two bodyguards: Rozarko (also minder) and Girion.

Legolas' elite team: Anglond, Mirthral, Rogon, Logon, Tristan, Falael, Cyan, Kaleth, Galdor, Gilthron.

* * *

 **First chapter: Imladris**

 _ **Third Age 604**_

Legolas looked down from the branch he was sitting on, he heard voices talking from underneath him. He saw Glorfindel walking with Erestor, he had his sword at his side.

"They are absolutely impossible" Glorfindel complained, "and now I have to spent the entire afternoon with them".

"It's going to be fine" Erestor breathed resentful.

Legolas soundlessly jumped from tree to tree after them, towards the training grounds.

"They actually replaced my shampoo with…" Glorfindel complained again, "well I don't know what it was, but it was sticky".

Legolas had to stiffen a laugh, pressing his hand tight against his mouth.

"And yesterday they filled all my drawers with feathers! And the day before that…".

"I get the point" Erestor exclaimed, waving up his hands. Glorfindel glared hotly at him.

They reached the training grounds where Elladan and Elrohir already were ready. Glorfindel used some time to explain something to them that Legolas did not listen after, he looked too intrigued at his two friends faces. They had difficulty taking Glorfindel serious. Glorfindel became even more red in his face.

"You two fatheaded, incompetent…" Glorfindel growled, losing his temper.

"Easy there, Glor" Elladan piped in, "there are young ears present", he nodded towards the branch where Legolas sat.

"What?" Glorfindel whirled around, and saw the blond Sindar elf sitting on the branch of the tree near the training ground.

"Young ears?" Legolas said mock affronted.

"You are younger than us" Elladan pointed out.

Legolas just glared at him.

"Valar" Glorfindel breathed, running a hand over his face, "you two" he then turned and pointed at Elladan and Elrohir, "get into position".

Both twin nodded and moved to stand before each other, lifting their training swords. Glorfindel gave them some instructions before he nodded.

"Begin" he ordered.

The twins started to spear, and Glorfindel barked out commands, instructions and guidelines. After some time like that, Glorfindel stopped them, straightened them up before ordering them to continue. Legolas could see that the two twins were indeed improving. It had been some years since he had been in Imladris, and the two twins had never been in Greenwood before.

A while later the elite team of Legolas came to the grounds, going there to train too. They stopped shortly to look at the two twins, before walking off to train for themselves. Legolas fallowed his team.

"Was our captain not supposed to meet us?" Tristan asked.

"He's already here" Rozarko answered, seeing Legolas jump from a tree and walk calmly towards them.

They all turned to see Legolas standing right behind them, smiling calmly.

"So" Legolas said, "let's get started then".

* * *

Glorfindel ended the training with the twins, having been doing it for some time now. He looked to the training ground some distance away from them, seeing the Woodelves train.

"Come" he ordered to the twins and waved them with him, "you could learn something from this".

Elladan and Elrohir both almost gaped when they saw the Woodelves train. They had never seen them train before, not like this. They used their real weapons, not practice ones, and moved so fast you had to concentrate hard to fallow their movements.

"See, this is precision" Glorfindel said, grinning at the two younger elves.

Then they saw Legolas, spearing with Rozarko. Legolas used his beautiful, but deadly, white mithril twin knifes. Rozarko used two knifes as well. They moved fast, jumping, turning, ducking, striking and blocking. It was almost beautiful to see them, almost looking like a deadly dance.

"Damn" Elrohir breathed, "he really is getting better than us".

"He should" Glorfindel said, "being captain of the elite team of Greenwood, he has to be one of the best".

Legolas managed to throw Rozarko to the ground, one knee on his chest, one knife to Rozarko's neck, the other to his side.

"Do you yield?" Legolas said with a smirk.

"Do I have a choice, my prince?" Rozarko grinned.

Legolas got off Rozarko and gave him a hand, pulling him up again.

"So" Legolas said, turning to Elladan and Elrohir, "it has been a while since we crossed blades, care to find out the progress in our training?".

Glorfindel smiled, and pushed both twins forth.

"Who do you want?" Glorfindel asked.

Legolas just grinned, "give me both of them".

Elladan and Elrohir both looked a bit surprised, but then gave each other a nod. They would wipe what stupid grin of the Woodland prince's face.

Both of them attack simultaneously. Legolas easily blocked both their attacks, swung around fast and took a strike to both of them. They just managed to block, and Legolas then attacked again, and again, and again. Both of the twins just keeping up with blocking the attacks.

"You are" Legolas said while attacking, "being", he turned and attacked again, "too" another attack, "slow".

He knocked Elrohir to the ground, kicking his sword away. Then Elladan attacked, Legolas blocked. Elrohir tried to get up, but Legolas kicked him in the chest, not hard, but hard enough to send him back down. Then he went for Elladan, attacking in a jump, knocking the other twin to the ground as well.

Legolas then knelled between them, placing the tip of his knife to their chests.

"Do you yield?" Legolas asked, grinning.

"Never" Elladan yelled.

"Well" Legolas grinned, "then I just have to finish you, don't I?".

"No!" Elrohir exclaimed when Legolas moved raised his blades.

Legolas ached an eyebrow.

"So" Legolas teased, "I could take you as prisoners instead".

"That is an excellent idea" Elladan piped in.

"But you are terrible prisoners" Legolas then stated.

"Ehm" Elrohir stammered, looking to his brother.

"So I think I am actually better of just finish you up".

"We promise we will behave" Elrohir exclaimed, "we will be the best prisoners, do everything you say".

"Make your bed" Elladan said.

"Wash your clothes" Elrohir said.

"Even wash your hair" Elladan said.

Legolas bark out laughing, when he was done, he moved to stand up, giving both twins a hand to pull them up as well.

"Well, penneth" came Elrond's amused voice, "I now see how to get those two to submit".

Elladan and Elrohir turned to give their father a hot glare.

"I did not think that was possible" Glorfindel remarked.

"Oh, when it's my son, almost everything is possible" came the fair and gentle voice of Anariel, the queen of Greenwood, and Legolas' mother.

"Well, I seemed to forget that, my lady" Glorfindel said, bowing his head.

Anariel walked elegantly over the grass, her light green dress flowing around her feet. Her light blonde hair curled around her slim shoulders.

"You are getting better, my son" she smiled gently.

"I still have a lot to learn" Legolas smiled shyly, bowing his head.

"We never stop learn" she said.

Elrond smiled gently at the queen of Greenwood, she was remarkable, and wise beyond her age.

* * *

Elrond walked silently through the halls of his home. It was late in the evening, his wife, Celebrían had already gone to sleep, the same as her good friend, Anariel. They had sat up to late talking, and Elrond had withdrawn from them. The same had his children and Legolas. His sons he had heard retrieving to their rooms, and his daughter had gone to sleep. But the young prince of Greenwood he had not seen all evening, and he started to wonder where he was.

Outside he found Legolas. The prince was shining light in the darkness of the night. Legolas squatted near the water of a stream, letting his fingers run through the water.

"You seem restless this evening, penneth" Elrond said kindly.

Legolas rose and turned to look at him. Legolas did not answer, for he did not know what to say to the wise lord of Imladris.

"You cannot sleep?" Elrond then asked.

"No" Legolas answered quietly.

"Walk with me" Elrond insisted, and they walked together through the gardens of the valley.

For a long time, they did not say anything to each other. Elrond regarded the young prince next to him, he cared deeply for him. Legolas was in many ways so like his father, and so different in the same time. He was stubborn, and knew what he wanted, he was not one to give up on something or someone. His temperament was a good mixed of both his mother and father, he was gentle as his mother, but could be fierce and strongwilled as father. Thranduil and Anariel knew how to raise their children, and had raised them all to incredible young elves. They all still had a lot to learn, but the fact that Legolas already, in an age of only 517 years, was captain of the elite team of Greenwood, said something about his capabilities.

"I would actually like to ask you something, my lord" Legolas said gently.

Elrond nodded, giving the prince a gentle smile.

"I would like to return next year, and study the language of the Noldor".

Elrond smile warmly, almost proudly, "of cause" he said, "I would be honored to teach you myself".

Legolas looked surprised, "I do not wish to take away your time".

"Nonsense" Elrond waved a hand, "I would be delighted. You know you are always welcome, and I would like to teach you all what I can".

"Thank you" Legolas smiled gently.

* * *

Elladan and Elrohir ran out of the house and into the gardens, in their hands a bucket of paint and paintbrushes.

"ELLADAN! ELROHIR!" came the shouting voice of Glorfindel.

The twins stumbled into the crownprince of Greenwood.

"What?" Legolas exclaimed surprised before both twins handed the paintbrushes into his arms. When Legolas looked up, he saw Glorfindel emerge from the house, his clothes striped with yellow paint.

"You!" he growled and pointed a finger at Legolas.

Legolas looked at the paintbrushes in his hands, they were stained with yellow paint. Those twins! He exclaimed inside before he dropped the brushes and ran as fast as he could after Elladan and Elrohir.

"Wait until I get the hands on you!" Glorfindel yelled, "I will kick you so hard you will fly all the way to Greenwood! And not be able to sit down for three weeks".

Legolas, being very agile and athletic, jumped into the nearest tree, and leapt from tree to tree. Glorfindel soon gave up the pursue. Legolas had located the twins near the river. He sneaked near them, still in the trees. When he was right above them, he jumped down, landing inches from their faces.

"Valar, Legolas!" they both exclaimed chocked and jump back.

"And cannot believe you pulled me into your prank like that" Legolas growled lowly at them, making both of them flinch.

"Well it worked" Elrohir grinned nervously, "we got Glorfindel of our back".

"For now" Legolas said, still angry, "just until he sees you two again. And now I am on the black list too, for something I had no part in".

"Well" Elladan said.

"No" Legolas cut him off, "next time you plan on dragging me into something like this, give me a heads up beforehand. Something like: Hey Legolas, we are going to paint Glorfindel all yellow, and plan on giving you the blame, just so you know".

"Actually" Elrohir grinned, "it was not a part of our plan, you just happened to be in the right place at the right time".

"For you maybe!" Legolas yelled.

"Oh Legolas calm down" Elladan said clasping his shoulder, "when did you become so uptight?".

"Uptight?" Legolas asked surprised.

"Legolas" Elrohir said gently, laying a soft hand on his shoulder, "the last few times you have been here, you have been very quiet and a bit uptight. Is there something going on inside that pretty head of yours?".

"I…" Legolas trailed off, looking over the river, sighing.

Elrohir drew Legolas into a brotherly hug, holding him tight.

"I'm fine" Legolas said muffled against Elrohir's shoulder.

"No you're not" Elrohir stated.

"I…".

"Just get it out, Legolas".

"It's just so hard" Legolas said a bit choked after a long pause.

"I know" Elrohir soothed, "or, actually, I don't" he added after a short while.

"The pressure" Legolas whispered choked, "I'm just so tired all the time".

Elladan and Elrohir started to understand. Legolas' responsibilities as crownprince and captain was growing from every day, the pressure on the young prince ever growing. Legolas was starting to fell overburdened.

"Oh Legolas" they both exclaimed and hugged Legolas brotherly, holding him tight.

"Thank you" Legolas said, smiling against Elrohir's shoulder.

They kept on hugging him.

"You can let go now" Legolas said, chuckling.

"Are you thinking the same as I do?" Elladan grinned mischievously.

"I think that I do" Elrohir grinned.

Before Legolas could react, they both pushed him of the rock, and jumped into the river with him. Legolas yelped in surprise, the twin just laughed hole heartedly. When Legolas resurfaced, he could not help the laugh that escaped him. They were all soaked when they finally emerged from the river and walked back to the main house of the valley.

"Legolas!" came the slight agitated voice of his mother, Legolas flinched and turned to look at her.

His mother looked absolutely shocked to see him and the twins soaking wet, next to her Celebrían was having difficulties surprising her laughter.

"Easy now, Anariel" Celebrían chuckled, "they had just been bathing, we should actually be thrilled".

"Did you paint Glorfindel yellow?" Anariel asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"No" Legolas stated, holding her gaze.

"But he saw you holding the brushes" she said.

"Legolas had nothing to do with it, my queen" Elladan said, bowing his head in respect, "we threw the brushed to him when we ran past him".

"And why are you all wet?" she asked.

The three young elves looked at each other, the twins urged Legolas to answer.

"Sure you want to know the answer?" Legolas said with a wry smile.

"I asked, didn't I?" his mother said, getting frustrated.

"We jumped into the river" Legolas said calmly, as it was the most normal thing to do.

"Why did you jump into the river?" his mother breathed resignedly.

"The water looked so nice" he grinned.

"You're impossible" she gave up, throwing her arms in the air.

"Ada would properly agree with you".

"Just make sure to be ready for dinner soon".

* * *

A couple of weeks later, the elves of Greenwood returned home. It was a beautiful morning, the mist was laying heavily over the valley and surrounding forests. Legolas rode his pure white stallion next to his mother's white mare, and surrounded by the elite team.

Legolas left Imladris in a better mood than he arrived, the valley and his friends having lifted his spirit, and he felt more ready to return home and face the duties and responsibilities of his position as crown prince. And he looked forward to see his two younger brothers again, he had been away for almost three months now.

They neared the Misty Mountains, and thereby the hidden path through them. The path was made by the elves of Imladris and Greenwood the Great, to make a safe and easier way to travel between the two realms.

They were on the way down from the mountains an early morning, they had just rounded a corner of the path when Legolas, who was up front, stopped and signaled to keep their guards up. The queen was immediately surrounded by the warriors. Legolas looked up at the mountainside, having a feeling something was nearing.

"Orcs!" he yelled when the first arrow flew right past his head.

He took his bow and let an arrow flew faster than the orc could register, and hit the mark. The orc stumbled down the mountainside and landed next to Legolas' horse. The other warriors also fired arrows towards the enemy now. Rozarko rode up next to Legolas, getting a full view of the enemy.

"They are too many" Legolas stated, then turning to the others, "keep the queen safe and flanked, we are retreading".

They pushed their horses forth, keeping the queen flanked. They galloped along the narrow path, to their right the mountainside rode, to their left the terrain fell steeply towards a river deep below them. The orcs came running down the mountainside, jumping onto the fleeing elves, knocking them to the ground. An orc knocked Rozarko to the ground, he stumbled down the side towards the river below. Legolas looked behind and saw more of his team being knocked of their horses.

He turned his horse around when he saw an orc jumping towards his mother. He fired an arrow and the orc never hit her. Girion, Tristan, Anglond, Falael and Logon were still on their horses, the others were nowhere to be seen at the moment. Tristan killed an orc who jumped for the queen, just to be felled by another and knocked to the ground. He did not fell down the side, and manage to stand his ground for a short moment, before he was felled with an arrow to the shoulder.

Legolas pushed his horse forth. Girion and Anglond was knocked down towards the river, Anglond's back hitting a tree hard on the way. Orcs ran from both sides of the path now, almost surrounding the remaining elves. Four orcs grabbed Falael's golden horse and pulled it down the mountainside, with Falael. The same was done to Logon. Legolas drew his twin knifes and fiercely protected his mother. The orcs grabbed his horse's harness and yanked it to the ground, the orcs were soon all over Legolas, throwing him down the mountainside. His head hit a tree hard on the way down, knocking him unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2: Headache

**Second chapter: Headache**

Rozarko hit the cold water with a splash, he managed to quickly resurface. He started to swim towards the rocks, but the current was strong. He soon saw others fall into the water from above him, hearing the commotion from the orc attack. He helped the others when they fell into the water, and diving after those who had trouble resurface.

Girion fell into the river, soon followed by Anglond. Girion dove after him when he did not resurface, and held on to him tight. His back was hurt badly, some ribs properly cracked from the impact with the tree. The elves tried to stay as near the fight as possible in the water, but the current pushed them further down the river, and away from the fight above them.

Rozarko fought hard against the current to stay as close to Legolas as possible. The young crownprince was still up the mountainside, fighting fiercely against the orcs, and being almost alone by now. Falael and his golden horse stumbled down to the river, close followed by Logon. They quickly resurfaced, and swam towards Rozarko. All of them looked above them. They could still see the queen and Legolas above them. The orcs closed up on the prince, grabbed his horse and pulled both him and the white stallion down the side. They saw Legolas hitting a tree hard, and then rolling down to the river, his horse following him.

Rozarko and Girion both dove after him, pulling an unconscious Legolas to the surface. He was bleeding hard from a headwound, and Rozarko ribbed a piece of his tunic to press against the bleeding. Girion helped holding Legolas. They looked up, seeing the orcs drag the queen away. They knew they could do nothing about it from where they were, and therefore let the current take them down river, towards the others.

* * *

Legolas awoke feeling dizzy and with a pounding headache. Someone was holding a cold cloth to his forehead, speaking softly to him. He opened his eyes, the world span and everything was hazy.

"Legolas" Rozarko called softly, taking Legolas' hand.

Legolas turned his head towards Rozarko, a soft groan escaping him when pain flared over his head. He closed his eyes again.

"It's okay" Rozarko soothed, "easy".

Legolas breathed deeply for a few moments before he opened his eyes again, this time Rozarko was more plain, not quite so hazy as before.

"How many fingers can you see?" Rozarko asked, holding the fingers close to Legolas' face.

Legolas frowned and concentrated at the fingers, but they blurred together, and he could not make out if he held up two, three or four. He sighed.

"Two? Maybe three, maybe four. I can't really tell".

Rozarko looked worried for a moment, the others around the camp all looked worried towards their prince.

"Where were we headed?" Rozarko then asked.

"Home" Legolas answered, blinking to clear his vision.

"Good" Rozarko said, smiling a bit, "do you remember what happened?".

"No…" Legolas whispered, getting very tired.

"Legolas stay awake" Rozarko said clearly.

"Always…. so…. demanding" Legolas said slowly, having difficulty staying awake.

"Yes" Rozarko chuckled, "and right now, I'm demanding you to stay awake".

"Yo… s… frustrating" Legolas blurred, the only word pronounced clearly was frustrating.

"Stay with us, Legolas" Rozarko pressed, his voice a bit higher.

"Don't yell" Legolas tried to stay awake, but he was getting even more tired, and had difficulties concentrate on Rozarko.

Rozarko cupped his head, and moved so he was right in Legolas vision.

"Stay awake" he demanded lowly.

Legolas did not answer, he battled to stay awake, to focus on Rozarko's face right above his. His kind green eyes. Rozarko saw how Legolas struggled to stay awake, saw how determined to do what he asked of him. But soon Legolas fell back to unconsciousness. Rozarko sighed deeply, looking grave towards Mirthral who sat next to him.

"That is not good" Rozarko breathed.

"No it's not" Mirthral agreed.

Legolas had been unconscious for eight hours before he woke the first time. Anglond laid next to him near the fire, having cracked four ribs from the impact with the tree. The others were more or less unharmed, a few scratches and bruises, nothing serious.

Girion had taken Tristan, Falael, Cyan, Kaleth, Galdor and Gilthron out searching for the queen. The others had not heard from them yet.

Legolas did not wake anymore that day or night, and the next morning Girion and the others returned, looking beyond tired.

"We did not find her" Girion said while almost throwing himself down on his sleeping pallet, "we searched both direction from the fight, and found tracks leading up the mountain to the north. We thought we would regroup here and gather supplies before heading up the mountain".

Rozarko just nodded, clapping his colleague on the shoulder.

"How's Legolas?" Girion asked, turning his head towards the still unconscious prince.

"He awoke for a short while twelve hours ago" Rozarko said, "but he could not stay conscious".

"How bad is it?".

"His vision is affected. But he could clearly understand what I said, even scolding me".

Girion chuckled at the last statement, "that doesn't surprise me".

"But I think he has a very bad concussion, maybe even a small crack to the scull".

Girion winched.

"Do not worry now" Rozarko said gently, covering Girion with a blanket, "get some sleep, I will watch over our prince".

Girion gave Rozarko a thankful smile before turning over to get some much need sleep.

It was over two more hours before Legolas started to stir again, Rozarko and Mirthral was instantly by his side. Rozarko called softly out to him, and Legolas struggled to focus on his voice. Rozarko clearly saw how frustrated Legolas grew, and how much he fought to wake up and focus on his voice.

The world was haze, all colors blurred together. Someone was calling softly to him, he recognized the voice as Rozarko's. He tried hard to concentrate on the voice, seeing to forest green eyes near him. Those became the anchor to the awaken world. He struggled for a long while to awake fully.

After some minutes, the world slowly started to clear some more, and he could more clearly see Rozarko's face above him. His minder smiled warmly when Legolas finally focused on him.

"Goodmorning, my prince" Rozarko said with a huge smile.

"What?" Legolas just asked confused, "it's not morning" he then stated.

"No you're right" Rozarko grinned.

"What happened?" Legolas sighed.

"Turns out that thick scull of yours is not so thick as we all thought".

"Hey! Ow" Legolas winched when pain flared through his head.

"Easy now" Rozarko said softly, cupping his cheek, "you have a bad concussion and possibly a cracked scull too".

"Lovely" Legolas answered sarcastically.

"Here" Mirthral said, handing Rozarko a cup of herbal tea, "something for the headache".

Mirthral gently lifted Legolas head, being very slow in his movement so he did not curse too much pain. The moment Legolas' head was lifted pain flared through it, he closed his eyes for a moment and breathed deeply until the pain faded a bit. Rozarko supported Legolas while he slowly drank the tea, afterwards he was laid back down.

It did not take long for the painkilling tea to take effect, and Legolas breathed relieved when the headache lessened some. He looked around the camp, first seeing Anglond lying next to him, he gave the prince a warm smile before Legolas looked to the other side. He saw all there, most were sleeping on pallets spread out around the fire. Others were walking silently around, packing. The river flowed only a short distance from the camp.

"My mother?" Legolas whispered, dreading the answer.

"Was taken by the orcs" Rozarko winched.

"What?!" Legolas exclaimed, just to groan as pain once more flared through his head.

"Girion took some of the team to track them down" Rozarko explained gently, "they found the tracks leading up the mountain to the north. They returned here to regroup and gather supplies".

Legolas closed his eyes in thoughts, a pained and sorrowful expression on his fair face.

"How long?" he asked after a while.

"You have been unconscious for about twenty hours" Rozarko said gently, "only one time did you wake up shortly".

"So she has been gone for over twenty hours" Legolas concluded, opening his eyes again, staring up to the sky.

"We will find her" Rozarko stated firmly, but not unkindly.

"If she is still alive" he turned his icy blue eyes to Rozarko.

"What does your heart tell you?" Rozarko said softly, tucking a loose strand of Legolas' silvery white hair behind his ear.

Legolas breathed deeply, "she's alive" he said, "but I cannot get through to her, all I can feel is pain".

Rozarko did not like the sound of that, he looked up at Mirthral who sat next to Anglond. The honey blond woodelf turned to look at Rozarko, his face grim.

"We will safe her, Legolas" Mirthral said determined.

Legolas turned slowly, not to curse pain to flare up in his head again, and met Mirthral's eyes. Anglond was awake too, and gave Legolas a reassuring smile. Legolas smiled tiredly back, but the smile did not reach his eyes.

"What happened to you?" Legolas asked gently, trying to get his mind of things, he could do nothing about at the moment.

"Cracked a few ribs that's all" Anglond grinned, "nothing serious".

"Ahh" Legolas smiled, "a tree was in your way too?".

"Yes" he Anglond chuckled.

"At least you decided to hit it with your back, and not your head".

"That was a stupid thing to do, my prince" Anglond laughed, groaning afterwards when pain flared through his ribs.

"Yes, well, I've always been told I had a thick scull".

"Not as thick as we thought it to be" Rozarko stated, chuckling.

"At least now we know" Legolas grinned, turning to Anglond again, "you're alright?".

"A bit sore" Anglond grimaced, "but I will be up and about in no time" he added with a smile.

Legolas just smiled gently back, turning his head slowly to look up at the blue sky. The camp was silent, and he felt the tiredness returning. The herbal tea from earlier had by now taken most of his headache, only leaving an irritating ache. Rozarko saw how Legolas started to struggle to stay awake, and he gently put a hand to his cheek, getting the prince's attention.

"I now you are trying to stay awake" Rozarko said gently, "it is very important that you do, just for a while longer. I will help you".

"Thank you" Legolas whispered and breathed deeply.

Mirthral handed Rozarko a small bowel with cold water and a cloth. Rozarko gently laid the cold cloth on Legolas forehead, receiving a smile of gratitude. The cold cloth felt heavenly to his arching head, and helped him stay a bit more awake. Rozarko kept on rewetting it to keep it as cold as possible, and kept talking to him.

After an hour like this, Legolas struggle very hard to keep awake. He was getting restless, and his legs moved and kicked all the time. The painkilling herbs was starting to loose effect, and the flaring headache returned slowly.

Legolas was getting more and more quiet, and Rozarko got no answers from him by now. Legolas was gripping the bedroll in pain, his knuckles turning white. Rozarko kept talking to him, and rewetting the cloth.

"The painkillers are wearing off" Mirthral stated softly from the other side of Legolas.

"They are" Rozarko agreed, "will you make a small dose of it? I do not think we can keep him awake for much longer. I will try to wake him up every hour instead".

Mirthral nodded and went to the fire to make the tea. He soon returned and they helped Legolas drink the tea. Not long after, Legolas fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Rozarko kept watch over the sleeping prince, waking him every hour. The first hour it was easy, and Legolas awoke almost instantly when he grabbed his shoulder and addressed him. By the second hour it was a bit more difficult, and Rozarko had to raise his voice a bit to wake him.

Girion awoke from where he was sleeping, and the first thing he did was turning to look to where Legolas laid. The prince was still asleep, Rozarko sitting next to him. Girion got up and seated himself next to Rozarko.

"Has he been awake?" he asked gently.

"He has" Rozarko smiled, a bit sadly, "he was awake for about a hole hour. But he was in great pain, and we had to double his dose of painkillers, knocking him into sleep. I have been waking him every hour, the first was easy enough, but the second a bit harder. I have to wake him again in fifteen minutes".

Girion nodded, accepting a plate of food from Tristan and a cup of tea, smiling in gratitude. Girion ate in silence, looking around the camp. Almost everyone was up by now, and getting ready to ride out in search of the queen.

After fifteen minutes, Rozarko gently laid his hand on Legolas shoulder and called him.

"Legolas" he said gently, getting no reaction, "Legolas!" he raised his voice.

After a few efforts, he almost yelled his name, but Legolas still did not react. The camp was deadly silent now, all looked worriedly to their captain and prince.

Rozarko sighed, running a hand over his face.

"That is not good" Girion said.

Rozarko just shook his head, then he pulled firmly at the soft hair right behind Legolas' ear, knowing that to be a very sensitive spot. Legolas did not react at first, but then Rozarko pulled harder, and Legolas yanked awake.

"Ai! Rozarko!" Legolas growled angrily, "how many times have I told you not to pull my hair!? Your moron".

Relieved sighs and chuckles was heard around the camp.

"You would not wake up" Rozarko defended himself.

"And then you decided to pull my hair?" Legolas growled irritated.

"It worked, didn't it?" Rozarko grinned, just earning a frustrated glare from Legolas.

"I think you and Girion should switch places, I don't like you right now" Legolas said mock offended, looking away from Rozarko, who just chuckled.

"Come now, Legolas" he chuckled, "you don't mean that".

Legolas sighed, "well, I like you less than I did before".

"I can live with that, for now" Rozarko grinned, "headache?" he then asked.

"Mm" Legolas said quietly, Mirthral had already prepared a cop of painkilling, herbal tea.

The painkillers soon helped, and Legolas breathed relieved when the pain lessened. Girion and those who earlier had searched for the queen, was almost ready to ride out. Legolas wished he could ride with them, but Rozarko had been very firm about him staying in camp at least one more day.

"We will do our very best to find her, my prince" Girion said, holding his right hand to his heart.

"I know you will" Legolas smiled, "be careful".

"We will" Girion promised, and then they rode off.

* * *

Legolas managed to stay awake for a few hours this time, but was getting extremely restless. After almost four hours, Legolas fell back to sleep, and only awoke a few times during the night. His headache was still bad, but the painkillers took the worst of it, and Rozarko sometimes gave him some herbs to chew on. He kept giving him small doses to keep the painkilling effect up.

The next morning Legolas awoke to birds singing in the trees, and the sky was filled with heavy, gray clouds, it looked like rain soon. Rozarko was sleeping next to him, and his hand resting on his chest. Legolas smiled softly at his minder, he always took care of him.

Rogon and Logon was making breakfast, and Mirthral was just starting to wake from his place between him and Anglond, who were still asleep. Mirthral turned to see Legolas was awake, and gave him a kind smile.

"Goodmorning" Mirthral said softly.

Legolas smiled tiredly again. Mirthral rose to sit up.

"Headache?" he asked gently.

"Not as bad as yesterday" Legolas replied.

"Good" Mirthral smiled, "I have too se to your wound though".

Legolas frowned, "what wound?".

"Where you hit your head, we had to stich you".

"Ah" Legolas breathed.

Mirthral got a bowel of hot water from Logon and a clean towel. He seated himself at Legolas left side, indicating Legolas to move his head. Legolas turned his head right, so Mirthral could access the wound on Legolas left side.

Rozarko started to stir, and smiled hugely when he met Legolas icy blue eyes. He then looked to Mirthral, and smiled gently when he saw what he was doing.

"How does it look?" Rozarko asked.

"Healing nicely" Mirthral smiled.

Mirthral finished cleaning the wound, and thereafter he and Rozarko supported Legolas to sit up. Legolas' headache flared up when he sat up, a wave of dizziness and nausea hitting him hard. Rozarko sat close to him, supporting Legolas when he leaned heavily into him.

Mirthral handed Legolas a cup of tea.

"Something for the pain and nausea" he smiled gently.

"Thank you" Legolas replied with a small smile, accepting the cup and taking a few sips.

The tea helped, and later in the morning, Legolas tried to stand up. Anglond was already walking around the camp. Legolas was plagued with flaring headache and nausea, but Rozarko had some herbs he could chew when it was bad. And by noon, Legolas decided to brake camp and fallow the others. Just as they did, the rain started.


	3. Chapter 3: Saving her

**Third chapter: Saving her**

The rain poured down, soaking the five elves who slowly made their way up north. The path was getting more and more difficult for them to fallow, the road getting more and more rocky and slippery. Legolas white stallion snorted frustrated and kicked its hind leg, almost hitting Rogon's dun colored steed.

"Sheesh" Legolas hissed, pain flaring through his head as the horse jumped, "why are you so jumpy?" he hissed at his horse, getting a snort in reply.

Rozarko looked back from his gray horse before Legolas, he just gave Rozarko a tired smile.

They had been riding for three hours. They rode into a small gathering of pine trees, which gave some shelter from the rain. They decided to take a break under the trees, getting out of the pouring rain.

Legolas slowly and gently dismounted his horse, trying not to jolt his head too much. When he hit the ground though, pain flared as fire through his head, and he leaned heavily against his horse for support, feeling like the world around him tilted.

Mirthral gently put a hand on Legolas shoulder, Legolas did not look at him. His eyes closed and his head resting against his horse's neck. The beautiful, white stallion stood perfectly still, feeling the discomfort of its master. Legolas breathed deeply, and after a short while, the dizziness faded, and he let Mirthral guide him over to sit against the trunk of a nearby tree.

Rozarko came and knelled before him, he handed Legolas a water skin and come herbs to chew on. Legolas took both with gratitude. Rozarko seated himself next to Legolas, who took slowly chewed the herbs before taking a few sips of the water. The others took place under the tree as well, and soon they all sat huddle together for warmth and comfort. Anglond also accepted some painkillers from Mirthral and some water, the ride up the mountain doing nothing good for his cracked ribs.

* * *

For five days the six elves traveled up the mountain. It was a long and slowly ride. Both Legolas and Anglond had trouble in the beginning with pain, even though their elegant elven horses were light on the foot.

In the afternoon, they came across the horses of the other from the team. Rozarko handed Legolas a note wrote in Girion's handwriting and in Sindar. They had continued on foot, spreading out in search, knowing she was near.

In the evening on the third day, the six elves were travelling through a pine forest, Legolas started to feel someone reaching out to him. He stopped dead in his tracks, looking straight ahead of him, but not seeing Mirthral or Rozarko who were in front of him.

"Legolas?" Rozarko asked gently, turning his gray horse around, and rode back down next to Legolas.

"I feel… pain" Legolas said slowly.

"Your head?" Rozarko asked, not sure if Legolas talked about himself.

"No" Legolas said, meeting his eyes, "my mother. She is not far, but she is very weak, and in very much pain".

Rozarko did not like the sound of that, none of them did.

"which way?" Rozarko asked.

Legolas closed his eyes and concentrated on his bond with his mother.

"I'm not sure" he then said, "it's disorientated and hazy, and cannot feel any direction at all. But the connection is strong, given how much pain she is in, so she must be close by".

Rozarko nodded, "we will head for the trees instead, spreading out in search of her".

"Are you giving orders now?" Legolas teased.

"Cracking your scull and knocking your head the way you did, are you in any condition to give orders yourself?" Rozarko teased back.

"Always" Legolas smirked, "but, as much as it pains me to say, your idea is good".

"Why thank you" Rozarko grinned.

They dismounted their horses and agilely climbed the trees. Rozarko stayed near Legolas, and Mirthral near Anglond, and the brothers Rogon and Logon kept together. Legolas and Rozarko continued north, Anglond and Mirthral east, and Rogon and Logon west.

Legolas and Rozarko headed for the nearest tree, and slowly and steadily made their way north. They reached a small stream, Rozarko would easily be able to jump from the branch he stood on to the tree opposite them. But Legolas had had a difficult time climbing the trees, every little jolt made his headache flare up like fire. Rozarko signaled for Legolas to climb down, and they both did.

Rozarko reached the ground first, turning to look up at Legolas. He had to jump the last way down to reach the ground, not far, but enough to curse him pain. Legolas looked skeptical at the ground, taking a deep breath before jumping down. Even though Rozarko grabbed Legolas as he jumped down, the prince buckled to the ground as pain flared through his head. Rozarko supported Legolas as he fell to his knees. Legolas had a dead grip at Rozarko's green tunic, his head resting on his shoulder.

Legolas breathed heavily to ease the pain. Rozarko kept on holding Legolas, moving his hands up to gently rob the back of his neck. Legolas soon started to breathed more steady, sighing relieved when the pain faded some.

"Thank you" he whispered gratefully.

"You're most welcome" Rozarko smiled and helped Legolas up.

They walked to the stream, pausing to fill their water skins before crossing the cold water. On the other side, Rozarko decided to take a small brake. Legolas took some small sips of the water, Rozarko had urged him to drink a lot of water, and he tried as best as he could. When Rozarko handed him some painkilling herbs, he slowly took them.

For a while they sat near the stream, leaned against some moss covered rocks. Rozarko allowed Legolas to lean against him, and dose off a little. He still felt very tired, and the long journey up the mountain did nothing good to ease either pain or tiredness.

The sun was beginning to set, casting orange and purple colors across the sky. Rozarko started to feel the trees restlessness, he straightened up, listened more carefully. The trees were whispering danger. He gently woke the sleeping prince next to him. It took a few tries to wake him, but then Legolas straightened up too, hearing the trees quite well too.

"We better head for the trees" he whispered to Rozarko, who nodded in agreement.

They gathered their belongings and headed for a great, old pine tree. Legolas managed to catch a low hanging branch and hoisted himself up, Rozarko jumped to another branch, and soon they climbed their way up in the tree, and away from sight.

Not long after the first orcs was seen right below them. They could clearly smell the elves nearby. Legolas and Rozarko lay pressed down on each a branch, trying to be as invisible as possible. The orcs spread out across the ground below them, searching for the elves they could smell. The orcs started to circle the tree the two elves sat in, looking up to the branches but seeing nothing. The two elves lay perfectly still, breathing slowly and steady, not a single muscle moving. Legolas had his hood up, to keep his light hair from prying eyes.

But then the orcs were getting almost frantic, yelling and shrieking. More and more gathered around the tree trunk, some of them was pointing their weapons towards the branches.

"Shit" Rozarko breathed, getting Legolas' attention.

They both looked down as some of the orcs were beginning to smash their weapons and axes into the trunk.

"We better move" Rozarko whispered, "are you up for a run?".

"Do I have a choice?" Legolas said with a wry smile.

"Not unless you want to be the orcs dinner" Rozarko grinned and stood up.

Legolas fallowed, and together they jumped from tree to tree, getting away from the orcs. The orcs soon fallowed the two elves. Legolas struggled to keep up, every movement and jolt sent excruciating pain, flaring through his head. Rozarko kept close to Legolas, sensing his distress and struggle. Sometimes he supported him by holding in to his arm or shoulder.

They reached the end of a branch and had to jump to get to the other, Legolas hesitated for only a moment before he made for the jump. When he hit the branch of the other tree, excruciating pain flared across his head. He stumbled, but Rozarko was immediately behind him, taking a firm hold around his waist. Legolas was panting for breath, his body trembled from pain.

An orc arrow flew right past their heads. Rozarko lowered Legolas unto the branch and turned to fire an arrow himself. He hit the orc archer right between its eyes. He aimed for another orc, hit that in the chest, the next he aimed for, but another arrow hit it right in its throat. Rozarko turned to see Legolas taking another arrow and firing it with deadly accuracy. The young prince never stopped to amaze, even in great pain, he kept on fighting.

The orcs were getting closer, and the two elves did everything they could. Suddenly other arrows were flying and hitting the orcs. Both Legolas and Rozarko stopped, and both of them saw Girion and Cyan in another tree. Soon, almost all the orcs were dead, Girion, Cyan and Rozarko jumped down from the trees to attack the remaining orcs close up. Legolas climbed down more slowly, his head still throbbing.

"Keep one alive" Legolas called out to them.

When he reached the ground, the fight was over, and Girion and Cyan stood holding an orc down. Legolas walked slowly over to the orc. Squatting down in front of it.

"Where is she?" Legolas asked, his was low, but deadly stern.

The orc just glared at him angrily. Legolas drew out one of his twin knifes, holding it to the orc's throat.

"Where is she?" Legolas asked again, with even more force to his voice.

The orc did not answer, but its eyes kept gazing to the north, behind Legolas.

"I ask you one last time" Legolas said dangerously low now, "where is she?".

"I will not tell you anything, elf filth" the orc spat.

"We will find her, with or without your help" Legolas said firmly.

"Then you do not need my answer" the orc grinned.

"No, you're right, your eyes already betrayed you" Legolas said, thrusting his knife through the orc's throat.

Legolas rose slowly, Rozarko taking a gentle hold of his arm.

"North" Legolas said a bit restrained, "the orc kept gazing north".

"Are you alright?" Girion asked worriedly, placing a gentle hand on Legolas cheek.

"I'm fine" Legolas whispered.

"No you're not" Rozarko stated, "we are heading for the trees, to get away from this, and then we have to slow down for a while".

Legolas did not say anything, just letting Rozarko lead him to the nearest tree, and slowly, but steadily, climbing into it. The four elves slowly made their way north from tree to tree. When they had climbed for almost an hour, they stopped. Legolas sat tiredly against the trunk of the tree they were in, he closed his eyes from exhaustion and pain. Rozarko sat next to him, finding herbs for the pain. He gave Legolas some of the herbs, and thereafter a water skin.

Legolas breathed relieved when he felt the pain lessening. They sat for a while in comfortable silence, Legolas soon falling asleep leaned against Rozarko, who had his arm around his waist to keep him in place.

"His headache is still bad, isn't it?" Girion asked, looked worriedly at Legolas.

"It is" Rozarko replied softly, "and the flight through the trees did nothing good either".

Legolas only slept for an hour before he jolted awake, almost knocking Rozarko off the branch.

"Valar, Legolas" Rozarko exclaimed chocked, "what's happening?".

The others looked straight to Legolas when they saw him jolt awake.

"She is close" Legolas whispered.

They soon packed up their belongings and continued north through the trees. After another hour, they started to hear orc voice ahead of them. They were yelling and screeching loudly. The elves decided to spread out, to cover as much ground as possible. Legolas was now alone, sneaking through the trees towards the sounds of the orcs. The mountain was beginning to drop. After half an hour, he was very close.

Legolas peeked through the tree branches, what he saw in the clearing under him made his blood freeze. He was hiding in a tree, his team far behind him, searching for what he had just found. His mother.

She was chained to a tree in the clearing, orcs all around her. Torches in their hands, fires burning. They tortured her, whipped her, beat her, burnt her.

Legolas felt the anger rise inside him. He knew he was alone, he could not see either Rozarko, Girion or Cyan, and he couldn't take down the hundred orcs before him.

His mother was screaming from the pain the orcs afflicted upon her. Legolas had been searching for her for five days. Her body was mutilated from the torture. She was dying right before his eyes. Blood flowing from multiple wound, soaking her white dress.

Their eyes locked, she saw him in the tree. Inside their minds she told him to leave, to flee while he had the chance, he could not save her.

"I'm not leaving you" he told her back through their bond.

"You have to, my child, I'm dying, you cannot save me".

"Let me help you".

"The only way you can help me is by killing me now and end my suffering".

"There must be another way?" Legolas pleaded.

But in that moment, the orcs started torturing her again, and the pain she felt flouted towards Legolas through their bond, he felt the pain she felt, and the strength who was fading her. He then knew she could not be saved. She looked pleadingly at him. Even if he managed by miracle to safe her, she would either die from her wounds or from fading. He could do nothing; she was already lost and broken.

"End this" she pleaded, "I cannot stand it anymore. I would rather end my life by your merciful hands than by these orcs. Even if you safe me, I would not survive. Please, I know it is a lot to ask, but please, end my life, end my sufferings".

Legolas took his bow and pointed an arrow towards her heart. Tears in his eyes.

"Will you forgive me this?" he asked, heartbroken.

"There is nothing to forgive, my child. Remember that I love you, very much".

"And I you".

With that said, Legolas let his arrow fly with deadly accuracy.

* * *

Rozarko froze, he did not know why, but something terrible had happened. He ran through the trees, hearing the orcs screeching frantic, as if something was happening. He was panting for breath by the time he reached a tree near a clearing. The orcs were fleeting, he saw the queen in the middle of the clearing, chained to a tree, and an arrow piercing her heart. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the feathers of that arrow, yellow, delicate feathers. Only one he knew used that color. Legolas.

He searched the trees, but did not find the prince. Not before the orcs were gone and he jumped into the clearing. Rozarko saw as he slowly approached his mother, unchaining her and falling to his knees with her in his arms.

Rozarko jumped from the tree and walked slowly towards Legolas, who were crying heartbrokenly over his dead mother. He knelled next to Legolas, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"She asked you to do this, didn't she?" Rozarko asked gently, looking at the arrow still imbedded in her heart.

"She did" Legolas whispered, taking a few deep breaths to calm down.

"I am so, so, so, so sorry" Rozarko breathed, struggling with tears himself, holding Legolas close to him.

Legolas just nodded, wiping the tears of his face with his one hand. He looked down at his mother, took hold of the arrow, and cracked the shaft off.

"Will you help me with her?" he asked choked.

"Off cause" Rozarko answered gently.

They lowered the queen down on the grass, taking two blankets from their packs and wrapped them tightly around her. When they were done, Girion and Cyan came running into the clearing.

"What happened?" Girion asked frantic, "we saw the orcs fleering to the north west".

"The queen is dead" Legolas said softly, sadness edging hos voice.

Girion and Cyan looked chocked, and then saw the wrapped bundle on the ground next to the Rozarko and Legolas.

"We should head back" Rozarko said.

Girion and Cyan both nodded, and moved to lift the dead queen of the ground.

* * *

By the morning, they reached the place where they left the horses. Girion took his horn from his gray horse's saddlebag, and blew one long signal in it, signaling the team to assemble.

Rozarko and Cyan made a small fire, and Rozarko started to make a painkilling tea for Legolas. The prince was sitting against a tree trunk, his legs pulled up to his chest, his arms wrapped around them and his head resting on his knees. Cyan seated himself next to Legolas, laying a comforting hand on his arms. Legolas turned his head to look at him, giving him a small smile. Cyan just smiled back, knowing that he did not have to say anything, Legolas knew he was there.

Rozarko sat on the other side of Legolas, handing him the steaming tea. Legolas took it with gratitude. None said anything, and small camp was deadly silent by the time Anglond and Mirthral arrived. They took one look at the scene before them, a person wrapped tightly in blankets at the end of the camp, the others sitting near a heartbroken looking prince.

After four hours the hole team had assembled, and was getting ready to ride home for Greenwood, leaving the mountain behind them.

Legolas was silent on the way down the mountain, feeling exhausted and like something inside him was broken. None of the elves said much on their way down. And after two days of riding, they reached the plains between the Misty Mountains and Greenwood the Great.


	4. Chapter 4: Returning home

**Fourth chapter: Returning home**

It was a grave team who rode under the autumn foliage of Greenwood. Legolas had explained to his team what happened the night in the clearing, and none from the team thought Legolas to have acted wrongly. But all of them, and especially Legolas, dreaded what Thranduil would say when he heard about it. They were only a couple hours from the palace by now.

Legolas had not spoken much on the road home, only to give orders or answer those very few questions they had. Rozarko kept near him all the time, even one night he found himself holding the prince tight. Legolas did not seem to mind though, actually having slept vary peaceful that night.

They reached the palace, the courtyard was silent, the elves who took their horses saw the missing queen, and the grave faces of the team. Legolas dismounted and turned to look at Falael and Cyan, who helped each other get the tightly wrapped queen off a horse.

"We will take care of her" Cyan said, "just you take care of your family" he smiled gently.

Legolas nodded and turned to walked into the palace, closely flanked by Rozarko and Girion. Outside the king's office he met Belstram, the dark haired bodyguard of his father, Belstram nodded kindly to the crownprince. Legolas softly knocked on the door, his heart racing madly inside his chest, sweat gathering in his palms. He tried to ease his breathing, which were becoming shallow.

"Enter" he heard his father's regal voice from inside.

Legolas opened the door and slowly walked inside. Thranduil was sitting at his desk, piles of documents all over the table, his two younger brothers on either side of him. Thranduil did not even look up as Legolas placed himself in the middle of the room, bowed his head in respect of his king.

"You are almost two weeks late" Thranduil stated regal and firmly, "care to explain, prince Legolas?".

Legolas breathed heavily, his father was using his title, this was going to be a formal addressing and conversation.

"We were attacked by orcs in the mountain" Legolas said formally.

At this, Thranduil looked up and met Legolas' eyes. What Thranduil saw frightened him, but he hid it well. Legolas looked strained and grave.

"What?" he asked in a low voice.

"We had just emerged from the hidden path when orcs attacked us" Legolas explained formally, "they were too many, and pulled us one by one down the mountain and into the river".

Legolas took a deep, calming breath. He could see the distress growing in both his brothers, his father tried to hide his, but Legolas knew him well, and saw right through the mask.

"They took out queen" Legolas continued, "we did everything we could to protect her, but".

"How come" Thranduil interrupted, anger edging his voice, "how come the elite team of the Woodland realm not able to protect its own queen".

"Even the best can stumbled under an attack from hundreds of orcs" Legolas explained forced calmly.

"continue" Thranduil ordered, his voice firm.

"We had to spilt up, some too injured to joined the search. The others returned after a day search, having found the tracks and coming back to the camp to regroup and gather supplies. The rest of us joined the search a day after. It took five days to search for her. We found the tracks up north in the mountains, and split up to cover as much ground as possible".

Legolas paused to take one more calming breath, knowing the next he had to say, well, he actually didn't know how his father, or his brothers for that matter, would react.

"The queen was chained to a tree in the middle of a clearing, about hundreds of orcs around her. She was being tortured, and was in so much pain and agony. I knew I could not take down the orcs by myself, not even if I had my team with me.

She entered my mind, told me to flee while I had the chance. I refused. The pain she felt flowed into me, and I felt how she was fading, how she was dying".

"What?" Thranduil breathed, he had gone deadly pale by now, his hand visibly shaking, "is she?" his voice was trembling.

Legolas felt the tears in his eyes, "she's dead", his voice failing him and trembled.

Thranduil rose and fled from the office. His golden robes swaying around him. Gilmarkar ran too. Lucien walked fast to Legolas, cupping his cheek.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine, go" Legolas said, failing his attempt to smile.

Lucien left the office, leaving his older brother behind.

* * *

Thranduil felt himself shaking as the guards opened the doors to the chapel. It was here they kept the dead until they were buried. Inside candles were lit, and white roses already lay all around the stone table, un which his most beloved wife lay. She had been cleaned and dressed in her most beautiful white dress, her long, curly, blond hair frame her as a halo.

Thranduil felt the tears fall, with a trembling hand he gently caressed her cold and pale cheek. He did not know what to say at the moment, just felt the emotions inside him like an ocean on a winter's storm. He did not know how long he stood there, until he felt someone coming up behind him.

"I'm so sorry, my king" Belenor, the royal healer, said gently.

Thranduil turned to meet his eyes, he just nodded his head silent.

"And for this, I'm sorry too" Belenor handed the king a piece of blue fabric, a small item inside it.

Thranduil took the fabric with trembling hands, opening it to see a delicate crafted arrowhead, covered in blood. The arrow was clearly elven made, and Thranduil recognized the design.

"Where?" Thranduil voice cracked.

"This was found imbedded in her chest, piercing her heart" Belenor said sadly, "she bore many marks from torture, but this was the strike which killed her".

Thranduil clenched the arrow in his hand, feeling the anger starting to boil. He walked right past Belenor and out of the room.

* * *

Legolas still stood alone inside his father's office, he had not even moved from his spot in the middle of the floor. He heard the door behind him open, and knew who it was even without turning to look. The door slammed shot, making Legolas flinched where he stood. He heard his father's moving closer, his aura intense with wraith. Alas, Legolas thought, he knew.

"Care to explain this?" Thranduil asked very low, moving in front of Legolas, holding the bloodied arrowhead up in front of his face.

Legolas was at a loss to know what to say at the moment, seeing the wraith, hurt and betrayal clear in his father's eyes.

"How did one of your arrows come to pierce my wife's heart?" Thranduil asked again, his voice very much dangerously low.

Legolas flinched.

"She asked me to end her suffering" Legolas replied, his voice almost a whisper.

"You admit that you killed her?" Thranduil asked chocked, tears edging his eyes.

"No" Legolas said quickly, trying to explain, "I did not kill her. She asked me to end her suffering, and I did".

"By killing her?" Thranduil stated in disbelief.

"She was dying, very slowly" Legolas tried.

"Do not try to explain your actions" Thranduil growled, the door opened, but he did not notice, "nothing you say can justify the fact that your arrow pierces your mother's heart, fired from your hand. You killed your own mother!" he almost yelled by now.

Two identical gaps were heard behind them, Thranduil looked behind Legolas to see both of his younger sons standing in the doorway. Legolas did not turn, his gazed fixed at the floor before him.

"Please let me explain, ada" Legolas tried another tactic.

"No!" Thranduil growled, "nothing you can say will remedy what you did. You betrayed your people, your family, and your own mother".

Thranduil turned towards the door, "guards" he called in a clear regal voice.

Legolas was trembling slightly, dreading what would happen. His heart was racing madly, his palms sweating, and his breathing intensifying. He wanted to scream, even punch his father for not listening, not wanting him to explain.

Four guards and Belstram entered the office.

"Siege prince Legolas and throw him in the dungeons" Thranduil ordered, getting five very chocked looks from the guards, "he is accused for high treason".

"Ada" Legolas breathed, trying to get his father's attention, but Thranduil did not even look at him.

Two guards were grabbing his arm, the other two pointing their swords at his throat while Belstram removed all his weapons.

"Please, ada, listen to me" Legolas cried out agitated.

Still no responds. The guards started to pull him out of the office. Legolas decided not to go willingly, and struggled against their holds the best he had learnt.

"Ada, please, let me explain! Listen to me! I only did what he asked of me!".

Legolas was dragged out of the office, both his brothers looked chocked, hurt and confused at the scene before them.

"Make him shut up!" Thranduil growled frustrated, covering his eyes and tears streaming down his face.

Before Legolas could yell anything more, he was gadded with a cloth over his mouth. He did not struggle when the door to the office was closed behind him. The guards had bound his hands on his back, having a firm and strong hold on him while they led him down the corridors. The two other guards still having their swords pointed to his throat, Belstram leading the way.

"Legolas!" Rozarko breathed when he saw the prince being dragged out of the office and down the corridor. Bound and gadded. Belstram held up a hand to stop both Rozarko and Girion, both of them having grabbed the handle of their swords.

They dragged Legolas down the corridors, elves looking chocked as they past by. Legolas fallowed calmly now, his head held high and his back straight.

When they reached the dungeons, Legolas was thrown into a cell, the bond on his hand and gag removed.

"I'm sorry for this" Belstram breathed, giving the prince a genuine look.

"It's alright" Legolas said softly, "sorry for the struggling".

"I did not expect anything less" Belstram smiled before he closed the cell door, leaving the prince utterly alone.

* * *

Legolas pace the floor of his cell, he had been alone in there for days now, having heard nothing from his father. Only a guard coming in to bring meals he did not touch.

After five days like this, Legolas lost his patience. When the guard came to take the morning meal, which Legolas hadn't touched either, the guards frowned at the untouched food.

"Do you intend to eat nothing at all?" the guard asked, a bit surprised.

"Do the king intend to keep me here without a trial?" Legolas asked back, crossing his arms over his chest, looking at the guard firmly.

The guard looked surprised, "I… eh" he was taken aback, "I do not know".

"Well, then do tell the king that I demand a fair trial" Legolas said regal.

"Will you eat if I do?" the guard said a bit uncertain, not used to deal with the crownprince.

"I did not know this was a negotiation" Legolas smirked, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Well, will you? please" the young guard begged.

"Are you begging me now?" Legolas toyed with the guard.

The young guard looked at lost for words, his eyes flicking from Legolas, to the plate of food in his hands, and down the halls.

"The proper responds would be no" Legolas teased him, "do not show you are insecure before your prisoners, they will see it as weakness and try to turn that against you" Legolas told calmly, "you should know this by now".

The guard looked surprised at Legolas, but then straightened himself up, and looked more firm.

"Well" he tried as best he could to sound strong, failing a bit, "if you eat, I will tell the king you demand a trial".

"Now we are getting somewhere" Legolas grinned, "well, I will eat, when you have date and time for my trial".

The guard smiled and ran off down the hall.

* * *

"What happened? Tristan asked agitated the moment Girion and Rozarko entered the elite team's headquarter.

Girion looked stricken, Rozarko turning to give Tristan a sad look.

"I do not know what happen inside the office" Rozarko explained, "but after Thranduil had come back, I guess he went to see the queen, Legolas was dragged out of the office, bound and gagged".

"WHAT?" all from the team exclaimed.

"I guess he was thrown in the dungeons" Rozarko said, his voice a bit strained.

Rozarko seated himself in one of the chairs before the fire, hiding his face in his hands.

"I do not know what to do?" he cried muffled.

Girion sat on the armrest, pulling his colleague into an embrace. Anglond sat on the other side, a supporting hand on Rozarko's shoulder. The rest of the team gathered in the couches or chairs before the fire too.

"We will find a way to help him" Anglond said firmly.

"I do not know how to get him out of this" Rozarko whispered.

"You do not have to" Girion soothed, "we are all here, believing and trusting Legolas, we will fight his curse" he said determined, the others nodded.

Rozarko tried for days to be allowed to see Legolas, but no one would allow him near his charge. After a week he finally managed to persuade the guards of the dungeons, and only because they trained together as young, to let him see Legolas.

Even though the prince had still not eaten, he looked strong and feisty, the proud and noble prince he knew him for. The moment Legolas saw Rozarko he ran for the bars, the same did Rozarko. Rozarko's arm went through the bars, taking a gentle hold of his hair at his neck, and pressing his forehead against his.

"Valar, I'm sorry" Rozarko whispered.

Legolas shock his head, "don't be".

"No, please do not reason with me now" he breathed, "I am your minder, I am supposed to take care of you, to look over you, help and guide you. And I failed".

"No" Legolas breathed, "you never failed, hear me, never!".

Rozarko had tears in his eyes now.

"We will find a way" he whispered, "all of us is standing by you".

"Thank you" Legolas whispered, "but you will just get yourselves in trouble as well, I do not wish that for you".

"You are our prince and captain, we have sworn to fallow you and serve you. We all believe in you, and what is happening to you is not fair. We will stand by you and support you, even if it takes us to our graves".

"I…" Legolas felt the tears well up in his eyes, his voice choked in his throat, "I… do not know… what to say".

Rozarko met his eyes, forest green meeting icy blue.

"We will always fallow you, my prince" Rozarko said, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

* * *

Lucien paced the floor of his room. The blond haired prince of Greenwood was at a loss at what to do. He loved his older brother, dearly, and wanted to know the truth of what really happened. But his father was burdened by grief, and his younger brother completely lost. He felt the royal family was falling apart, and now the oldest son, his big brother, was imprisoned by his own father, accused for killing his own mother. When did it all became such a mess? He shook his head.

He decided to straighten up and went for his father's rooms. He softly knocked on the door to his father's livingroom. His father softly called for enter, and he walked into the room.

Thranduil rose from the chair when he saw Lucien walk in. Lucien went straight to embrace his father, feeling the grief surfacing. Thranduil tightly hugged him back, letting his son cry at his shoulder. He tried his best to be strong at that moment, he felt the tears sting in his eyes, and struggled to keep them at bay.

After some time, Lucien drew back, looking his father straight in the eyes.

"I want to see Legolas" he said softly, his voice strained.

Thranduil did not say anything for a long time, he just stared at his son, his face passive, but his eyes holding a deep sadness. After a long time, he slowly nodded.

"Belstram" he called in a clear voice, and the dark haired bodyguard entered the room.

"Lucien wishes to see his older brother" Thranduil informed, "please take him to Legolas. But keep the cell locked, and do not want them inside the same room, and be by his side all the time".

The bodyguard nodded and fallowed Lucien out of the room.

* * *

Legolas was surprised to see Lucien before him, his younger brother had tears in his eyes. He looked so lost and so confused.

"Lucien" Legolas breathed, nearing the bars.

"Stay back" Belstram warned, grabbing the handle of his sword.

Legolas immediately stepped back, looking a bit striking at Belstram, but then he gave the bodyguard a short nod, indicating he would stay back. Belstram loosened his grip on the sword.

"I want to know" Lucien said, his voice shaking, "everything that happened, I want to know the truth".

Legolas nodded, and started to explain exactly what happened, and why he acted as he did. Lucien had tears running down his cheeks, sobbing from time to time.

"And ada will not believe you?" Lucien sobbed.

"He will not listen" Legolas said softly, "but I have been granted trial tomorrow morning".

Lucien looked surprised, "he did not tell" he breathed.

"Maybe he does not wish you to know" Legolas stated.

"I will do everything to be there, and support you".

"You believe me?" Legolas asked surprised.

"Off cause" Lucien cried, "you are my brother, I love you, and you have never, in my entire life, lied to me".

"Be careful" Legolas said softly, "do not get yourself into trouble for me".

"I will walk through fire and water for you" Lucien said firmly.

"And I will do the same" Legolas smiled.


	5. Chapter 5: Trial

**Fifth chapter: Trial**

Legolas stood in the courtroom of the Woodland realm. His father was seated on a throne before him, dressed in silver and the king's crown on his head. Left to him sat Lucien, and left to him sat Gilmarkar. The seat to his right was empty, being Legolas seat.

Counselors sat at tables near the walls to both sides. Guards was standing behind the counselors, next to the royal family and by the doors. At the wall by the doors stood his team and bodyguards. Two guards stood in either sides of Legolas, holding on to their swords.

Legolas stood with his back straight, looking the proud and noble crownprince that he was.

"Crownprince Legolas" Thranduil said regal, "you are standing before the court of the Woodland realm, accused for killing the queen. What do you have to say for your defense?".

"I did not kill her the way you accuse me off" Legolas stated firmly, his voice just as regal as his father, holding the strong and piercing gaze of the king.

"Do you say, you did not take your bow, taking one of your arrows and shooting the queen right in the heart?" Thranduil asked in disbelief.

"Yes, but I did that to safe her" Legolas stated.

"How is shooting the queen equal to safe her?" a councilor asked, getting a firm glare from the king, he immediately apologize, knowing he did not hold the right to speak yet.

"Well" Thranduil said regal, "how do you justify shooting her did safe her?".

"She was suffering badly from the torture" Legolas told, his voice emotionless and regal, "her body and mind broken, and even if we by miracle managed to safe her from the orcs, she would die a very slowly, and very painful dead".

"So you decided to kill her instead?" Thranduil asked unkindly.

"No" Legolas stated, getting a surprised frown from his father, "I only did what she asked of me".

"The queen really asked you to kill her?" Thranduil asked in disbelief.

"No" Legolas answered coldly, "she asked me to end her suffering".

Thranduil stared coldly at Legolas for a long time, rubbing his chin in thought. The courtroom was deadly silent. Legolas stills stood tall and straight, looking his father proud in his eyes, not succumbing to his piercing gaze.

"Either way" the king stated after a long pause, "you did shoot the queen and are responsible for her death".

"Yes I did shoot her" Legolas said firmly, getting a bit inpatient, "and yes and cursed her death to be quick instead of slow and painful. Yes, I shot her to end the suffering she was in, to end the pain and agony she felt. I shot her because she asked me to end her life. She said she would rather end her life by my merciful hands, than by the cruel ones of the orcs".

"Do not say your hands are merciful" Thranduil said dangerously low, losing his patience as well.

"Would you rather our queen, your wife and our mother died a slow and painful death in the hands of the orcs?" Legolas snapped.

"How dare you?" Thranduil growled and stood up in anger, "I do not believe she would prefer to die by the hands of her own son, the one who had sworn to protect her, and the one who's assignment was to bring her safely home".

"I…" Legolas started, but was interrupted.

"Don't" Thranduil growled lowly, "I do now wish to hear anymore. Either way, to cursed the death of the queen. The court will now decide whether you are guilty or not".

Thranduil looked to the counselors, who one by one said their opinion.

"Guilty" came the first statement.

"Guilty".

"Guilty".

"Guilty".

"Guilty" it continued.

Legolas felt the blood draining from his face, every counselor thought him guilty. His heart was speeding up, if he was declared guilty, he had no idea what his father would do.

Thranduil looked to Gilmarkar. Legolas looked his youngest brother in the eyes, and was met with sorrow and unkindness.

"Guilty" he whispered sorrowful.

Lucien met Legolas eyes strongly, his eyes was shining with determination.

"Not guilty!" the prince stated firmly and proudly, getting surprised looks from all over the courtroom, but he didn't care. Legolas face was impassive as he regarded his brother, but his eyes showed gratitude and love.

Then he turned to his father, trying hard to meet his eyes, but the king did not look at Legolas, he looked to the left, out of the windows. he breathed deeply, trying to get his emotions in order.

"Guilty" he said and then met Legolas gaze.

Legolas swallowed, knowing his judgement would come now.

"Crownprince Legolas Thranduilion" Thranduil said in a strong and regal voice, "you are found guilty in the death of queen Anariel of Greenwood, and are hereby sentenced to exile from the Woodland realm. You are never to set foot inside our borders, otherwise you will be killed instantly. All titles and bonds are removed from this moment on, you have two hours to leave the palace, and two days to leave the forest, are you not outside our borders by that time, you will be killed. An escort will be ready to take you to the border".

Then Rozarko and Girion walked forth.

"If prince Legolas is sentenced to exile, we will fallow" Rozarko said.

Both of them turned to face Legolas, kneeling before him with their hands on their heart.

"We promised you long ago to guard and serve you, we will honor that oath, even if it will take us to exile".

Then the rest of the team moved forth as well, kneeling before Legolas with hands on their heart.

"We made and oath serve you, and we will honor our oath, and fallow you to the end of Arda" they all said in unison.

Legolas was deeply touched by their words, with his right hand on his heart, he bowed his head in gratitude to them all. Then he turned to his father.

"If that is my king's will, I will leave" he said, "it had been an honor and a privilege to serve you my king, and father" he bowed and turned to leave the courtroom.

* * *

Legolas knew how to pack quickly and efficiently. He was used to being on standby almost all the time he was home, and therefore being called out as reinforcement at any time. He packed only practical clothing, some capes and blankets, medical equipment, including herb, all of his weapons, and other stuff which would be necessary to travel to… he stopped in his movements, about to put a tunic inside his bag. He did not know where to go to. He had two days to leave the orders, so he would take the shortest way out of the realm, and that was east. But thereafter, he had no idea of where to go.

He shook his head, that had to be decided later, now he had to finish and go to the courtyard, where he would meet up with his team. He had never expected any of them to fallow him in exile, and he was indeed deeply touched by how much they would do for him. He cared for every one of them, and would make sure, that even in exile, they would not suffer. He would lead them and guide them, and make sure they were safe.

He finished packing in under an hour, guards were standing by inside his rooms and outside, escorting him to the courtyard. He left the royal wing, and headed for the courtyard. People in the halls looked at Legolas with mixed expressions, some hurt, others, sad, others angry, and some confused. Legolas did not look at them, his gazed fixed on the road ahead of him.

Outside the second team of Greenwood stood ready to escort Legolas and his team out of the wood. Many of them did not know how to react, some wanted to show their prince their respect, others just looked utterly lost and confused. Legolas knew every one of them, even though they were older than him, and had been warriors for a longer time, he had trained with all of them, and shown time after time, that he was their superior. The captain already sat on his brown horse, looking firmly at Legolas as he entered the courtyard. Rozarko and Girion had joined him in the halls, and walked to their gray horses while Legolas mounted his white stallion. At least they were allowed to keep their horses, Legolas was thankful for that.

The captain of the second team turned to Legolas.

"I am to escort you out of this realm, Legolas" he said, Legolas noticed how he did not used his title on purpose, that had already been taken from him. He was no longer a prince of the wood, no longer the oldest son of Thranduil. He pushed those thoughts away, and looked the captain in the eyes. Legolas just nodded.

"You have two days to leave the borders" the captain informed firmly.

"You could try to keep up" Legolas grinned, turning to his team, one look from him and they knew where to go.

Legolas urged his horse out of the courtyard in a gallop, his team right behind him, flanked by the second team. Legolas did not look behind him as the left the courtyard at galloped out under the leaves of Greenwood the Great.

* * *

Lucien silently opened the door to his brothers, now shut down, rooms. They felt so cold and empty now. White sheets covered almost all furniture, the paintings who had hung on the walls being taken down and stored in the vaults, along with Legolas' valuables, formal clothing and books. His desk was now empty, all papers, documents and reports had been removed to the king's office.

In three days the rooms of the exile crownprince had been complete shutdown. Nothing inside those rooms indicated that a great person once lived here. A person with a great future ahead of him, a future now ripped from him, and replaced with something uncertain.

Lucien felt a tear fall down his cheek, he wiped it away quickly. He looked one more time around the room, the white curtains hang almost ghostly by the windows. the fireplace, where there always burned a bright and warm fire, now cold.

He already missed his brother. Not even his father or his younger brother spoke of Legolas anymore, as he had never existed. All portraits of him or with him on was removed. Lucien wanted to scream and yell at his father and brother. He had told them on and on, that Legolas acted from love and in mercy to his mother. Why would he shoot her, if she had not asked for it herself? But they would not listen, and his father was growing more and more angry at him. He therefore held a low profile at the moment, keeping out of his father's and brother's way. He felt so alone.

Five days after Legolas had left the palace, his mother was buried. Lucien thought it was wrong that Legolas was not there. But no one seemed to care at the moment. Lucien was standing next to his father and brother, both looking straight at the white coffin before the green hill, where the queen of Greenwood would be buried. Elves stood in the clearing, singing a soft lament for their dead queen.


	6. Chapter 6: Exile

Exiled elves of Greenwood the Great: Legolas, Rozarko, Girion, Anglond, Mirthral, Rogon, Logon, Tristan, Falael, Cyan, Kaleth, Galdor, Gilthron.

* * *

 **Sixth chapter: Exile**

Elrond's hands shook as he read the letter once more, he felt tears well up in his eyes. His children, wife and Glorfindel all looked worriedly at him.

"What news from Greenwood the Great brings you so much sorrow, my love?" Celebrían asked gently, but she was dreading the answer.

"It is not good" Elrond choked out, his voice strained, and he handed Glorfindel the letter.

Glorfindel read aloud:

 _Lord Elrond of Imladris._

 _I properly goes against my father's wishes to send this to you, but I feel you should know this. It brings me deep and great sorrow to inform you, that our mother, queen Anariel of Greenwood the Great, died on the road home from Rivendell. She, crownprince Legolas and their escort were attacked in the mountains, and the queen taken captive. It took several days to find her, and crownprince Legolas was alone when he found her. She was tortured right before his eyes. It pains me to tell, that she did not die by the hands of the orcs, but by the merciful hands of her son, our brother._

 _She could not be saved, and asked Legolas to end her life, and he did. I am the only one to actually believe him, neither our father, my brother or the entire court believed him, and therefor he was judged for the death of the queen, and exiled, all titles and bond removed._

 _Legolas Thranduilion is no longer known as crownprince of Greenwood, and if he ever sets his foot inside our border, he will be killed._

 _I am so very sorry. I do not know where he would be heading. But I found comfort in the knowledge that he is not alone, both his bodyguards and the entire elite team of Greenwood fallowed him in exile._

 _Sincerest regards_

 _Prince Lucien Thranduilion of Greenwood the Great._

Glorfindel had tears in his eyes by the time he was finished with the letter, the others had too.

"Any idea of where he would be heading?" Glorfindel asked.

Elrond thought for a long moment, "he knows he is always welcome here" Elrond said thoughtful, "but something says to me, he will not come near any elven realm. He would properly had taken the quickest way out of the forest, and that is east. Legolas is smart, and know winter is coming. He knows the lands around his home quite well. I think he would head east for the winter, where he knows it will me mild. But I'm not sure of this".

Glorfindel looked at the others with a fire burning in his eyes.

"What say you?" he grinned with, "shall we go and find our young prince?".

* * *

Legolas stood in the cool water to his knees of the river Celduin, ignoring the comments from his teammates. They were bickering about him trying to catch fish with his bare hands. He just grinned at them, having done it many times before. He just had to be patient. The fish would provide food for them for many days, if they were smoked or dried. He had stood perfectly still in the water for two hours, looking near his feet. The river was filled with salmons, they just had to acknowledge his presence.

A salmon was swimming right in his direction. He held his breath, standing ready. Then, in one quick movement, his hand flew into the water, grabbed the slippery fish, and he threw it aside so it landed on the grass near the banks.

"You just didn't do that?" Kaleth exclaimed surprises.

"I can't believe you did that?" Galdor said equally surprised.

Legolas just shoot them a grin before he grabbed another salmon and threw it to the banks. Gilthron was already on his way to kill the two fishes, when Legolas threw a third, big one, to him.

He continued for a couple of hours, providing the group of exiled elves with food for many days. When he decided to finish, Galdor, Gilthron and Kaleth were already slicing and preparing the fishes. Rozarko, Cyan and Falael were preparing for the smoking and drying of the fishes.

The elves had made a temporary camp in a forest by the river. They had decided to stay here for some days, to rest and gather food for the journey south of the great forest.

Girion, Anglond, Mirthral, Rogon, Logon and Tristan had gone out to hunt and gather herbs, eatable root and other useful vegetables. Winter was coming, and the elves would be prepared. Even though they traveled south, it would still be hard to find food.

By the evening the hunters returned home, they had managed to kill some pheasants, hares and a single deer. They also had gathered some herb, roots and vegetables, as those in the camp had did too. The fishes were smoking and drying on lines between trees over smoking fires. The smell of smoked salmon filling the air, even though they smoked the fishes away from the camp.

They all helped preparing the animals, cutting the guts out, making sure not so harm the skins, for they could use those. The deer they saved for later, and therefor cooked the hares into a testy stew. The meat from the pheasants and deer they prepared and worked on so it would not putrefy.

The elves sat around the fire, finish with their work on the meat for today, and therefore enjoy the well-cooked stew. Legolas had been silent for the most of the day, Rozarko sat next to him, a sad frown on his face as he regarded the elf.

"Tell me what is wrong?" Rozarko asked gently, putting a comforting hand on his arm.

"She would be buried today" Legolas whispered, staring into the night's air before him.

"Well" Anglond said and stood, "then let us toast for our queen".

Legolas gave him a puzzled look, fallowing the cinnamon brown haired elf with his eyes. Anglond bowed near a small bag, taking out two wine bottles with a grin.

"How?" Rozarko breathed in disbelief.

"Some of us decided to rob the king's wine cellar" Anglond smirked and walked back to the fire, "I hope you do not mind?" he asked Legolas with a smile and a twinkle to his steel gray eyes.

"Not as long you took the good and expensive stuff" Legolas grinned.

"Well" Anglond said, trying to sound solemnly, holding one bottle up to read the label, "Dorvinion, something I cannot pronounce, last decades of the second age", he held up the other bottle, "and this one, also Dorvinion, something about fine delicacy, and third age 87" he grinned at Legolas, "think this one is for you, and excellent vintage" he added and touching the second bottle to Legolas, knowing he would catch it.

"Taking about the wine, I guess" Legolas grinned.

"Off cause" Anglond laughed, "third age 87 is an excellent vintage for wine, a terrible vintage for Sindar".

Legolas shot him a hot glare. Rozarko took the bottle from his hand.

"Well" Rozarko grinned, "we better taste it then".

Anglond opened the first bottle, Rozarko the second, and poured wine into the teammembers cups. Legolas, of cause, was getting the wine from the same year as his birth. Then they all raise their cups.

"For the queen" they said.

"For the mother of our captain" other said.

Legolas just silently raise his cup, taking a sip of the delicate wine. He knew his father had those bottles for a purpose. They were supposed to be served when Legolas once was crowned king. Right now, he did not believe that would ever happen, and a bottle or two missing from that vintage would do no harm.

After a few hours of drinking wine, eating, talking and even singing, some of the elves had fallen to sleep, others sat in small groups, talking quietly together. Legolas rose silently and walked towards the river, not noticing the kind, forest green eyes who were fallowing him from the trees above him. He still felt the grief of his mother's dead, and the guilt of being the one to end her life. He walked until he was sure no one from the camp could see him, and fell to his knees near the water.

He buried his face in his hands, feeling tears running down his cheeks, his shoulders shaking from the sobs, and he started to rock back and forth. He faintly heard the silent sound of a woodelf jumping from the trees above him, and soon he felt Rozarko's arm embrace him tightly. His minder just held him close to him, rocking him gently and combing his fingers through his silky hair, a gesture who always had calmed him. Legolas clung to Rozarko's green and brown tunic, almost desperate for the comfort.

Rozarko felt his own tears well up. He seemed to forgot just how young his charged was. So premature and wise beyond his age. He had seen more battle, hurt, torture and angst in his short life than many who were a thousand years older. And now, this young one had lost his mother, by his own hands. Lost the bonds he held to his family, his father exiling him, his youngest brother looking upon him as a traitor. Banished from his home, his people, and his heritage.

"It's alright" Rozarko tried to soothe, "I am here, and I will always be right here".

"Never leave me" Legolas whispered hoarsely.

The words sent pain flaring through Rozarko's heart, those words were so pleading. Rozarko had no doubt Legolas loved and cared for him, just as he did, but he young elf seldom said it.

"I will never leave you, my prince" Rozarko said hoarsely, pressing a soft kiss to Legolas' hair.

o0o

Later in the night, Girion walked in the direction he had seen Legolas wander off. He was a bit concerned when he had not returned after two hours. Rozarko was nowhere to be seen either, and he knew he was with Legolas, but he still wanted to check on him.

What he saw almost melted his heart. Legolas and Rozarko laid near a tree, holding tightly to each other as they both slept. Legolas had been crying, Girion could see wet marks on his cheeks. He removed his cape and draped it over both of them. Rozarko stirred and forest green eyes met deep blue.

"Ssh" Girion whispered, "I just wanted to make sure he was alright".

Rozarko just nodded, lying his head back on the ground again, his chin resting on top of Legolas head. Girion placed a gentle hand on Rozarko's shoulder.

"Thank you for taking care of him" he whispered.

"I always will" Rozarko whispered back, a gentle smiled playing on his lips.

* * *

Tristan, the young blond elf, was sitting on his chest brown horse, looking over the vast plains of the border between Rhovânion and Rhûn. His teammates not long behind him. They had been on the road for two months, fallowing the river Celduin, only stopping for few days from time to time to gather food and organized or prepare supplies.

To the north the river from the Iron Hills flowed, glittering silver in the light of the midday sun. Tristan looked behind him, sensing someone coming up beside him. He smiled hugely to see the silvery while haired, former prince of Greenwood. Legolas smiled gently to him, looking down from the hill they were on at the point where the two river met, and together flowed into the lands of Rhûn. To the south the plains continued, only a few trees and bushes marking the land. The plains covered in different grasses, grains and autumn flowers. Before them, a great forest lay, golden and orange in autumn foliage.

Rozarko, the chocolate brown haired minder of Legolas, rode up next to them, a smile on his lips as well. The others neared more slowly, riding up the hill.

"We reached our destination" Rozarko breathed a bit relieved.

"These wood will give good cover for the winter" Legolas told softly, looking to the beautiful forest before him, the trees were tall and rank, younger than in Greenwood.

"The winter will hopefully be more mild here, than further north" Legolas continued.

When they all reached the top of the hill, they started to ride down towards the forest.

* * *

the winter was indeed mild, and the exiled elves of Greenwood thrived in the forest they now named mal- taure en' Celduin. [Golden forest of Celduin]. Mostly because of the golden leaves of the autumn, who had now passed to winter. They had built small flats in the high trees near the river, using branches, close entwined and skin from deer as roof and walls, they only had two flats, and mostly used them to sleep in, close to each other to keep warm. Even though the winter was mild, the weather was cold, and the ground frozen.

The Woodelves still thought of Legolas as their captain and leader, and whenever they sought his advice, he gently and kindly gave it. He sometimes withdraws from them, seeking solitude, and they let him, knowing he needed time to recover from his great loss and grief. But whenever they needed him, he was there. They corporate and made use of each other, the strong bond between them and all the times they spent on patrols together, giving them the advantage to survive in the wilderness.

One evening, nearing the winter solstice, the elves huddled together in one of the two flats. The wind had picked up and was blowing hard from the north. Sending frost and snow with it.

Legolas sat with a blanket around him, he sat on Rozarko's sleeping pallet, his minder sitting next to with a blanket around him as well, they sat close together, Girion on Legolas other side, also sitting close to Legolas, offering him comfort and warmth.

Tristan sat huddle up against Mirthral, who had his arm wrapped around the young elf, Rogon and Logon sat next to them, the brothers huddle together as well. Falael, Kaleth, Galdor and Gilthron sat huddle together in a mess of arms and legs. Anglond and Cyan sat holding onto each other. All to give warmth and comfort to each other, while the storm grew even harder, making the tree sway slightly.

The snow was whirling down by midnight. Some of the elves had started to dose, some not able to find peace to sleep. Legolas tried to sleep, feeling exhausted, but he could not find his sleep. He started to shift restlessly in the arms of Rozarko, who sat leaned against the trunk of the tree, dosing. He had in his dose pulled Legolas closer, so he now sat between his legs, leaned against his strong chest. Girion had moved to lean against Rozarko. Legolas shifted again, accidentally hitting Rozarko's legs, startling him awake.

"Sheesh, Legolas" he breathed, "lay still".

Legolas just groaned irritated and shifted again. He snuggled closer to Rozarko and rested his cheek on his chest. Rozarko could not help chuckle who escaped his lips.

"Can't sleep?" Rozarko whispered gently.

"No" Legolas breathed tiredly.

Rozarko shifted slightly and held his arms secure around the agile frame of Legolas, resting his cheek on the top of his head. Legolas sighed and closed his eyes. After some minutes, he finally fell to an exhausted sleep.

* * *

The next morning the elves awoke to a hole now world around them. The forest had transformed to a white, snowy, winter landscape. Rogon and Logon had gone to the ground to make a fire, while Anglond and Kaleth made breakfast.

Rozarko woke to find Legolas still lying at his chest. Girion was awake and was on his way off the flat. Not many was still in it, but Rozarko did not have the heart to wake Legolas. He just sat for a while, relaxed and warm.

Girion reentered the flat baring a plate of food, enough for three on it. He sat beside Rozarko, placing the plate of food between them. Rozarko smiled hos thanks, nipping at the food from the plate. They sat under the blankets, sharing the food and talking quietly together. Then Legolas suddenly bolted upright, a frigid look on his face. He took two second to compose himself before he looked to the exit of the flat, raising and bolting to the edge.

"Valar, Legolas!" Rozarko exclaimed, "what is happening?".

Legolas did not answer, he jumped into a branch, looking to the ground.

"Get off the ground!" he yelled strongly.

All on the ground immediately reacted and jumped into the trees. They hid within the one flat, Legolas at the edge, watching the ground underneath him. Rozarko rose to stand next to him.

"What do you feel?" he whispered.

"Something is nearing" Legolas whispered back, his eyes still fixed on the ground, "the trees are warning us".

A short while after, the others were able to hear the trees as well. Whatever neared their camp, was getting closer. Legolas looked down the river, hearing voices of a language he did not understand. It was not orcs though.

"Humans" he whispered.

"Evil?" Rozarko frowned.

"I do not know, but the trees are still warning us".

Not long after, ten humans entered the elven camp, one knelled next to the fireplace, which was still warm. He rose to say something, and the men looked around. Legolas signaled for the others to be ready, he took his bow and notched an arrow, jumping down un a branch. He jumped from branch to branch, Rozarko and Girion right behind him. Soon the elves were position around the men, and with a signal from Legolas, they all jumped down from the trees, arrows pointed at the men. The human froze, looking absolutely chocked. One man, the leader Legolas decided, moved slowly forth.

"What are elves doing in these lands?" the man asked in accented Western.

"I do not think you are in any position to ask question" Legolas said tersely, standing regal before the man, pointing his arrow at his face.

"Who are your leader?" the man asked firmly.

"You are looking at him" Legolas told boldly, pulling the string a bit further.

The man looked intently at Legolas.

"What intentions do you have here?" Legolas asked unkindly.

"I could ask you the same thing" the man said.

"But I am the one pointing a weapon at your face" Legolas smirked, nodding towards the edge of his deadly sharp arrowhead.

"We are travelling" the man tried.

"In the middle of the winter?" Legolas asked disbelieving.

"You are here as well" the man said.

"And that is of no concern of yours" Legolas said, his voice getting dangerous low.

The man sighed, "we were passing through these lands, and got caught in the snowstorm. We saw the fire this morning and thought we could seek help".

Legolas glared at the man for a short while, "Nope" he then said with a smirk, "try again".

The man's mouth dropped, "I am telling the truth" he said agitated.

"No you are not" Legolas stated boldly.

The man gaped at the fair elf before him, he had never seen elves before, and these ones seem very fair, but very deadly and dangerous. He was at a loss for what to say, the elf before him seemed to see right through his very soul.

"I…" the man stammered, "we…"

"Choose your words carefully" Legolas warned, his eyes piercing the man before him.

The man looked behind at his kinsmen, and in that moment, the trees screamed warningly to the elves. The men charged the elves with daggers and knifes. Legolas barked the order to attack, and his arrow hitting the leader of the men right between his eyes. Cyan was stabbed in the shoulder by a dagger, crying out in pain. Legolas' attention was diverted, and a man charged at him. Rozarko threw himself forth, the dagger cut a nasty gash in his arm, but he managed to drew his knife inside the man's stomach.

Legolas looked chocked at Rozarko, drew out his twin knife and fiercely attacked the men head on. He killed one man after the other. The other elves attacking head on too, with deadly anger and precision, the men no match for the elves. Soon all ten men lay dead on the ground, only Cyan and Rozarko wounded, Cyan more badly.

Mirthral was already by Cyan, looking over the bleeding wound in his shoulder. Legolas turned to Rozarko, who still stood at the edge of the small battlefield. He walked quickly over to him, taking his wounded arm in his gentle hand, looking the wound over.

"It's not that bad" Rozarko insured.

"Shut up" Legolas just barked, his hands shaking.

Rozarko cupped Legolas cheek with his uninjured hand, getting his attention.

"You need stitches" Legolas breathed, his voice shaking.

"Legolas" Rozarko said gently.

Legolas took a shaking breath, shaking his head.

"Don't" he warned hoarsely.

Rozarko just leaned forward until his forehead touched Legolas'. Legolas closed his eyes, and breathed deeply.

"Thank you" Legolas breathed.

"Of cause" Rozarko smiled.

Legolas sighed deeply, "let's get you stitched up" he tried to smiled.

They helped the two wounded elves to the flat above them, Mirthral took care of Cyan and Girion took care of Rozarko, Legolas had to get back to the ground to organize the disposal of the corpses.

o0o

Legolas returned to the flat, first seeing to Cyan who were sleeping peacefully on the pallet. Then he turned to Rozarko, who sat on his pallet, his back against the trunk. Legolas lay sit weapons and the entrance of the flat. He went for the water basin next to his pallet, and splashed some water in his face. He took a towel and dried his face off. He seated himself next to Rozarko, also leaning his back against the trunk. Rozarko smiled gently at Legolas, and they just sat for comfortable silence.

The elves never found out the intension of the men, but did not encounter anymore over the winter. After a month the snow melted, and the spring arrived. Spring flowers marveled the forest floor. Legolas sent scouts out, and after two weeks, they return with the massage that more men was travelling their way.

Legolas did not take any chances, and therefore he readied the elves to move on. They had everything ready in two days, and left the place that had been their home for over half a year, traveling west this time.


	7. Chapter 7: A new home

**Seventh chapter: A new home**

"Why would they leave this place?" Elrohir asked wondering, looking around in one of the flats high in the tree.

"I do not know" Glorfindel answered, "but it had been abandoned for at least two months".

"Well" Elladan said, his face set determined, "Legolas obvious had a reason to leave".

"I do not know these lands as well as Legolas" Glorfindel said thoughtful, "maybe he just wanted to stay here for the winter, and then move on".

"But where to?" Elrohir asked, his voice having a sad edge, he had hoped they finally had found Legolas. They had traveled along the river Celduin, thinking Legolas would have followed the river as well. They had been overly excited when they had spotted the well-hidden, two elven made flats high in the trees. But their hope vanished quickly, it was all too quiet, and Legolas would properly be on his guard, and therefor stop them before they even saw the flats.

"Every tracks the Woodelves may have left" Glorfindel said, a bit defeated, "have vanished long ago. We just have to fallow our instincts. Where do you think they would be heading?".

"Well he knows he is always welcome in Rivendell" Elrohir piped in.

"Yes" Elladan said thoughtful, "but I do not think he would turn that way. He knows our parents were very close friends with his mother. I think he would be uncertain of the reaction from us".

Glorfindel nodded, "I think you a right, Elladan".

"Then west" Elrohir suggested, "I do not think he will continue east, knowing there are human settlements that way, and the lands to the west more vigorous".

"Maybe" Elladan said, frowning, "but the winter is stronger there".

"He will have time to build a settlement and prepare for the winter" Glorfindel said, "He knows the lands to the west better than to the east".

"But why turn east first then?" Elrohir asked, not quite understanding the choices of the young prince of Greenwood.

"As our father said" Elladan said, "east was the fastest way out of the forest, and as we concluded, the winter is milder here than to the west".

"Right" Elrohir sighed.

"So, west it is?" Glorfindel asked, the fire returning to his eyes.

"West it is" the twins said in unison.

* * *

Legolas and his team had traveled west for a week, but they encountered more and more human travelers, and Legolas did not wish to engage with them. The elves therefor decided to turn around, and head east instead. They knew there were a vast forest on the banks of the Sea of Rhûn. Legolas and his team had visited that forest once many years ago, it was untouched by humans at that time, and they had not received any news about humans going that way. Yes, Legolas knew there were human settlements to the east, but they were long south of the forest, near the mountains. He did not know though, why humans began to travel now, it seemed they were traveling from the mountains at the Sea of Rhûn and north. But he did not care much at the moment, he just wanted to find a safe place for his team. It was actually Anglond who had suggested to turn to the forest instead, and the others had agreed right away.

That was how Legolas found himself standing under the old and tall trees of the forest of Rhûn again. He had liked the forest the first time he visited it, and he still did. The forest was of tall and old hardwoods, at the water was willow trees, near the water was mostly beech, birch, and then ash trees, oaks, chestnuts, hazels and other trees who gave nuts to the fall. At the north the forest changed to pinewood.

The elves settled near the water, and build, again, two flats in two high, old beech trees next to each other. Under them a small stream ran to the Sea of Rhûn, and the elves got their water supplies from that stream. The flats looked mostly like those they had built at the river Celduin, it was the same design, just these were a bit stronger built.

The forest flourished with wildlife, the streams and sea filled with fish. The elves had settled not long from the edge of the forest, knowing the vast plains provided grains in the late summer, but still they were kept some way into the forest, so they were hiding quite well. It took a few hours on horseback to reach the edge of the forest.

It had taken the elves a month to reach the forest from their last settlement, and they now used the time to build and settle down in their new home. It was in the beginning of summer and late spring, they had time before them to prepare for the winter. They hunted for the big stags and others deer, both to provide food and skin. They gathered herbs they could use to medicine, and dried them in the summer sun, and herb they could use to cooking. They gathered roots and vegetables, the forest and plains outside the forest provided the elves with food, and by the late summer, they had a good storage for the winter.

In the fall the elves gathered nuts from the trees and barriers from the bushes. Legolas lead some of his elves to the plains outside the forest, and they used some days out there to gather grains. After three days they returned, bags full of grains, and then they switched, so the others rode to the plains, and those who had returned, prepared the gathered grain for storage.

* * *

"We have traveled to three months now" Elladan said, feeling he somehow failed, "three months has passed since we found the settlement of Legolas near the river, and now not a single sign or track that we are going in the right direction".

Glorfindel looked around, they were west of the Misty Mountains, and had searched these lands for almost two months, without a single track of Legolas.

"Did we make a mistake going this way?" Elrohir said, sadness edging his voice.

"Winter is coming" Glorfindel said slowly, "we have to return to Rivendell. Legolas is out there, he is more than capable, he will make it through another winter, and he is not alone, I find that very comforting".

"So we just give up!" Elladan exclaimed frustrated.

"No" Glorfindel stated, "we do not give up, but let us return for the winter, and then set out again".

* * *

The winter in the forest of Rhûn was mild in the beginning, and the elves hoped that would continue. They had gathered a big supply of food for the winter, and the forest was stilled filled with wildlife, so the elves had fresh meat almost every day.

The elves sat around the fire under the two flats, they were clad in warm clothing and blankets around them. For even though the winter was mild, and there wasn't any snow yet, the temperature was low, and frost covered the earth. the elves did not feel the cold and was not affected of this the way human or other mortals races were, but they still find comfort in the warmth of the blankets and fire.

On the fire they cooked a stew of venison, carrots, onions and mushrooms. The elves shared the meal in merry conversation, joking and teasing each other. Legolas had been awfully quiet the hole day. Even though it was over a year since the death of his mother, he still felt the grief of it. He missed his family, but was thankful that he was not alone. The elves managed to get a smile on his lips that evening too.

* * *

In the middle of the winter, snow started to fell, at first it was only a couple of inches, but after a week, a heavy blanket of snow covered the forest ground. Snow and frost marveled the tree branched, and made the snow look almost white. The elves strayed near their settlement the entire winter.

When spring came, they started to expand the two flats, and they transformed to two talains instead. They still had one big sleeping quarter on the second floor of the talain, and they still slept on the floor, but they had made the sleeping pallets more comfortable. On the first floor they had managed to build a living area. Blankets, skin and even pillows were spread on the floor in a corner, making a comfortable sitting area.

The second flat hold a sleeping quarter on the second floor as well. On the first floor they had built a long table with chairs where they could eat. The designs were delicate, with carvings of leaves and branches in the strong wood. To the wall long with a small place to prepare dinner, in case the ground did not permit it.

They expanded with a small flat in a nearby tree, where they kept their food storage, away from lurking animals on the ground.

* * *

"We have searched for three years now" Elrohir almost cried, "where is he?".

Elladan walked to embrace his twin, Elrond looked thoughtful at the map before him. It was covered in red markings, anywhere they had been looking, they had marked. A frown appeared on his brow.

"Maybe he did not travel west of the Misty Mountains" Elrond concluded, looking to the one place, marked with green, where they had found the first settlements of Legolas.

"Where then?" Elrohir cried.

"Maybe he turned east" Elrond said thoughtful.

Glorfindel looked at the map as well, seeing what Elrond thought. Red marking marveled the map from the first settlement, to the west and west of the Misty Mountains. The area to the east they had not searched.

"But Legolas would properly avoid the human settlements" Glorfindel stated.

"Yes" Elrond said softly, "but as far as I know, the human settlements are refined to the area near the mountains. Legolas would properly turn to the forest", the lord of Imladris pointed his long and slender finger at the forest near the Sea of Rhûn.

Glorfindel's eyebrows shot up, both Elladan and Elrohir moved closer to the map.

"Of cause" Glorfindel breathed, "the forest".

* * *

"Legolas" Tristan whispered, pointing to a spot between two bushes.

Legolas turned to looked, and right between those two bushes, he saw what they had been hunting, a boar. The big, wild boar grunted and dug in nose into the grass. Legolas took an arrow and notched it, took aim, and when the boar turned, he let the arrow fly. It imbedded right between the boar's eyes, killing it instantly.

Legolas and Tristan moved to raise, when both of them froze. They looked surprised at each other, hearing voiced nearby.

"Humans" Legolas hissed, and without any more words, the two elves jumped agilely into the trees.

Legolas wondered why the trees haven't warmed him, and sat frustrated, hidden in the trees, and looking as the humans came into view. Two grown men and one woman, with a young woman as well, and two young children, one around ten and the other around five Legolas concluded. The man saw the dead boar, gasped in surprise and ran to it. Legolas wanted to curse, his delicate, elven crafted arrow was still pierced right between the animal's eyes.

The man squatted before the boar, and removed the beautiful arrow. It was nothing like anything he had ever seen. The arrowhead strongly crafted, and from an expensive material, and with carvings he did not recognize. The shaft was equally delicate crafted from strong wood, and with leaves carved along it.

"Look" he showed the arrow to the other man, "have you ever seen an arrow like this before?".

The other man took the arrow and looked intently at it.

"No, never" he breathed fascinated.

The first man touched the boar, frowning.

"It is still warm, and blood a flowing from the wound" he said surprised, "this was killed not long ago".

"What?" the other man asked surprised, looking from the arrow to the boar.

"It was killed maybe just a couple of minutes ago".

Legolas wanted to curse again, these men was clearly hunters, or else he did not think they would be able to tell when the boar was killed.

"So we are not alone" the second man said, looking around, "Where are you?" he yelled.

"Silent" the first man hissed, "we do not know who killed the beast, and why they fled".

The smallest child, a girl, walked forth and looked interested at the arrow.

"Could it be elves?" she asked excited.

"Nonsense" the grown woman said, her mother, Legolas thought, "there are not elves in these wood, they live far to the west".

"But look at the pattern" the child cried even more excited, "it looks like those elven pattern in the book you gave me".

Smart child, Legolas thought, a small smile creeping into his lips.

"Come down elves" the child called happily.

"Quiet" the first man hissed, "there are no elves here".

"Then where did the arrow come from, father?" the ten-year-old boy asked, a bit excited and curios as well.

The first man sighed, a bit frustrated, "I do not know".

"Let's just take the boar and get out of here" the second man said, "this place gives me goosebumps".

The first man nodded, putting the arrow into his quiver, and helping the second man preparing the boar to move on.

Tristan looked on frustrated, they had hunted that boar the entire morning, and now humans just took it right under their noses. Legolas looked a bit amused, the two youngest children was jumping excited around, calling for the elves to come down from the trees and up from the ground. Wait, what? Legolas frowned, up from the ground? What stories are told in these lands about elves? He shook his head, and looked on as the humans walked off with the boar. He sighed, and signaled for Tristan to move back.

o0o

"What?! Humans!" Mirthral asked surprised.

"Yes" Tristan almost cried frustrated, "and they just took the boar".

"I am more concerned about the fact that you saw humans" Anglond said quietly, "we have not seen any humans in the three years we have lived here".

The others nodded in agreement.

"Should we fallow them and see where they go?" Legolas suggested.

"Yes" half of them said, the other nodded.

"Well" Legolas said, using his commanding voice, the voice he used when giving orders as a captain, "I want Tristan, Rozarko, Girion, Anglond and Mirthral with me. The rest of you, be on your guard".

In no time, the elves were ready and emerged for the trees, and soon they had the trail of the humans. They walked south, the children still excited and talking nonstop about elves and fairies. They reached a clearing where a wagon stood, and the men hauled the boar up in the wagon, and all human settled in it as well before they drove south.

The elves ran and jumped through the trees to fallow the humans. When the night fell, the humans reached a clearing near a small river, tents and two others wagons and three horses were seen, in the middle a fire burned, and around it sat other humans, both men, women and children. The humans from the forest jumped down from the wagon, and the two men hauled the boar down.

"We found elves in the forest!" the small child exclaimed excited to the others.

"What?" they all exclaimed surprised.

"No" the woman said, the mother, "that is just her imagination".

"But we found the boar, and it was already killed by an arrow" the boy said.

"And the arrow looks like the ones in my book of elves" the small child said, jumping up and down from excitement.

"Do you have the arrow?" an old man asked.

"Yes!" the girl exclaimed, "dad show grandpa the arrow" she then demanded.

The man groaned frustrated, but nevertheless showed the arrow to the old man. The old man gently took the delicate crafted arrow, and took a long and thoughtful look at it.

"This is indeed elven made" the old man said, "and this is the arrow which killed the boar?".

"Yes" the second man replied, "the boar was still warm and blood flowed when we found it, it had not been dead for more than a couple of minutes".

"Really" the man eyebrows shoot up surprised, "did you see any track, any at all?".

"No" the first man frowned, "nothing".

The old man rose and looked to the trees around him.

"What is it, father?" the first man asked, a bit worried.

"From what you tell" the old man said, "we are not alone, and the elves would follow us to receive their weapon and hunting price".

The other humans in the camp looked surprised and a bit frightened. The old man kept searching the trees.

"They would properly be in the trees, if they are from the Elvenking's realm in Greenwood" the old man explained, "Woodelves, they keep to the trees. I cannot think it is the Noldor from across the mountains, or the elves from the Golden forest".

He looked at the arrow again, "I do not recognize this design" he muttered, "but it is very delicate, even more than woodelven design, maybe it is Sindar" he concluded, is eyes shooting to the trees again.

"Elves of the forest" he called in a clear voice, "we do not mean any harm, and we a sorry for taking your price and weapon".

Legolas looked to his comrades, smirking.

"Shall we?" he grinned, the others nodded, grinning just as much as him.

"There are no elves here, old man" one man said.

Just in that moment, six elves jumped soundlessly down from a tree, landing with no sound on the ground, a few meters from the old man. All humans jumped in surprise, the old man stepped back in surprise. The elves before him was fair, and the one in front, with long, silvery white hair, was indeed fair and ethereal, his icy blue eyes piercing into the man's very soul.

"You can keep the boar" the one in front said, his voice melodious, but regal and noble, "I just want my arrow back".

The elf was dressed in a green and brown tunic, but his weapons told of noble birth, as did his way to stand and talk.

"Who are you" the old man whispered.

"Nobody, really" Legolas answered shortly.

The man reached out the hand holding the arrow, Legolas looked intently at the man, and those behind him.

"We mean no harm" the old man told softly.

The icy blue eyes of the regal elf met the old man's, and for a long time, the elf just seemed to read him. Then the elf moved closer, elegant and slowly, before the took the arrow from the man's hand.

"Thank you" the elf said quietly.

"Please" the man said as the elf turned to walk back, "I have studied elves before, but I have never seen that design your arrow holds, nor the design from your other weapons, but your clothing tells me you come from the Woodland realm. The five elves behind you are Woodelves, I can see that, but you, I cannot place you".

"Maybe because I am not to be placed" Legolas told boldly.

Suddenly a woman yelled, and the small child from the forest ran forth. Legolas just looked on calmly as the young child stopped next to the old man.

"Please, mister elf" she said, trying hard to be as polite as possible, "I have never seen elves before, and I love elves! You are just like a fairytale".

Legolas chuckled at the young child, the humans looked surprised as the elf squatted down and looked the child in the eyes.

"Anything you want to know, my little lady?" Legolas smiled gently, earning a huge smile from the child, and a gentle from the old man.

"Is it true that you live in the trees?" she asked.

"Yes" Legolas answered patiently.

"And in the ground?" she asked.

"Not quite" Legolas explained, "the palace of the Woodland realm is built into the mountain, and is in some way underground, but light flows in, and water fall down everywhere".

"Have you been there?" she asked.

"Yes" Legolas replied.

"Is it beautiful".

"Yes".

"Where do you live?".

Legolas thought for a moment before answering, "nowhere, and everywhere".

"I do not understand".

"It is not everything you have to understand, my little lady".

The child tucked her head to the side, then she smiled hugely.

"Do you make your arrows yourself?" she asked excited.

"I do".

"They are very beautiful. I have a book about elves at home, and when I come home, I want to see if I can find your arrow in it".

Legolas smiled gently, then he handed the arrow to the child.

"Then you better keep this one" he smiled, "so you have something to compare with. But be very careful, it is very sharp".

The child gently took the arrow, looking with awe at the fair elf before her. Then the gently laid the arrow on the grass and threw her arms around Legolas' neck.

"Thank you" she whispered, let go, took the arrow and walked back to her mother.

Legolas rose, a bit surprised, but with a soft smile on his lips.

"That was a very sweet thing to do" the old man said with awe, "you are clearly good with children, do you have any yourself?".

Legolas could not help the laugh who escaped him.

"I am too young" he just grinned before turning and the six elves disappeared into the trees.

Legolas watched as the humans moved on the next day. He had gathered enough information to know, that they were traveling home to the mountain on the other side of the Sea. They had come to the forest to hunt, which they did once in a while, but they had called to the trees, that they would not come into these parts of the forest again. Legolas knew the humans meant no harm, but he was on his guard anyway.


	8. Chapter 8: Strange feelings

**Eight chapter: Strange feelings**

Legolas swam under the swaying branches of the old willow trees. The water was delightful cool, the sky above him blue and a hot sun was rising over the forest. He dove under the water, swam between the waterlilies and emerged, brushing his wet hair out of his face. He looked around him, the forest was quiet this summer morning, the birds were singing merrily in the trees, and a lonely dragonfly was flying from waterlily to waterlily.

He then sensed someone nearing, but did not reacted, knowing it was a friend. Then he heard the faint thump as someone lightly landed on the ground behind him.

"You are landing too loudly" Legolas remarked and turned to see the young blond elf at the banks.

"I did not concentrate on landing soundlessly" Tristan grinned, "you are up early".

Legolas did not answer, but emerged from the water, accepting the towel Tristan handed him. He dried himself off, and changed to the clean clothes he had taken with him. Tristan let him change, and instead looked over the vast Sea of Rhûn before him.

When Legolas was done, he turned to Tristan, who seemed to be lost in thoughts. Legolas just regarded the young elf for some moments, he was a bit younger than himself, and thereby the youngest of the group, but just as skilled as the others. He was tall and slender, his long blonde hair braided back in warrior braids, or normally it was, now it hung loose around his shoulders.

"What is wrong?" Legolas asked gently, moving to place a soft hand on Tristan's shoulder.

"Nothing" he said all too fast.

Legolas frowned, and gave him a strong look. Tristan sighed.

"Guess I miss home" he whispered.

Legolas expression softened immediately.

"I never intended this to happen" Legolas said softly, "I never expected any of you to fallow me in this".

Tristan met his eyes, a single tear falling down his cheek. Legolas gently wiped it away.

"I'm so sorry, Tristan" Legolas breathed.

"No, please don't be" Tristan breathed, "I chose to fallow you".

Legolas drew the young elf into a brotherly hug, and Tristan hugged him tight back.

"It is going to be alright" Tristan breathed, "thank you for being such a great leader and friend".

Legolas drew back to look Tristan in the eyes.

"I will always be there for all of you" Legolas smiled.

* * *

"When are we going to search for him?" Elrohir asked impatiently.

It had been many years since they last searched for Legolas, fifteen years, all too long for Elrohir.

"We have to take care of our borders" Glorfindel tried to reason, "the activity of orcs is increasing in the mountains".

"But" Elrohir whispered.

"He is out there" Glorfindel said, "I know. But he is more than capable, he will pull through. We are going to search for him again when we are more capable, and our borders more secure".

"Look for who" came a soft voice behind them, they all turned surprised to see the young prince of Greenwood behind them in the garden.

"No one" Elrohir quickly said.

Lucien arched an elegant eyebrow at him.

"Prince Lucien" Glorfindel greeted, "when did you arrive?".

"My brother and I arrive this morning" Lucien replied, "we had a message from our king to lord Elrond".

Glorfindel nodded with a small smile.

"Is someone missing?" Lucien asked gently.

Glorfindel looked around to check the other prince of Greenwood were not nearby, when he made sure he was not, he walked closer to the young elven prince before him.

"Your older brother" Glorfindel whispered.

Lucien gasped, looking surprised at Glorfindel.

"Have you seen him?".

"No" Glorfindel said quietly, "we went to search for him after we received your letter, we found a settlement far to the east, at the River Celduin. It was clearly Legolas who had made it. Two flats in two trees next to each other. But they had been abandoned for months. We thought he would head west, and searched for three years, but we did not find him or even the slightest track or sign from him".

Lucien listened intently to Glorfindel's words.

"We believe he may have gone east instead" Glorfindel continued, "and may have settled in the forest of Rhûn".

Lucien looked surprised, but then he looked like he remembered something.

"Off cause" he exclaimed, "the forest. He once visited it on a patrol, and told me of it. He seemed fascinated by it. If he headed east, he could have gone to the forest".

Glorfindel had a huge smile on his face, the same had the twins.

"We had not been able to search for him for fifteen years though" Glorfindel explained, "we have been dealing with orcs and other matters".

"Off cause" Lucien smiled gently, "I never expected you to search for him in the first place. But I am grateful that you did".

"Are we going to the forest now or what?" Elrohir asked a bit annoyed, "we have not been attacked by orcs for two years now, and know for a fact that the beasts have moved far to the north".

Glorfindel looked thoughtful for a long moment, but then smiled.

"If we get permission from your father".

* * *

Legolas was sitting on a branch of a high beech, looking at the setting sun before him. He heard someone approach, but did not turn to look, he knew who it was. Rozarko seated himself comfortably next to him, looking at the sunset as well. For a long time, none of them said anything, just enjoying each other's company.

"What are you thinking about?" Rozarko asked gently.

Legolas did not turn to look at him, he breathed deeply.

"I feel so lost" Legolas whispered.

Rozarko cupped his cheek and turned his head so he looked him in the eye.

"I know you do" he whispered, "but know that we are here for you, and always will be".

"I know" Legolas whispered, "thank you".

"You do not have to thank me" Rozarko smiled gently, caressing his cheek.

Legolas looked into his kind forest green eyes, those eyes who always looked at him kindly. Rozarko had been there for Legolas all his life. Twelve hours after his birth, he had been placed in the strong and protective arms of Rozarko. From that moment on, Rozarko had been Legolas minder, and when Legolas started to train to be a warrior, he had been his bodyguard too. There was a deep and profound love between them, they cared deeply for each other.

Legolas rested his forehead against Rozarko's and closed his eyes, Rozarko combed his fingers through Legolas hair, knowing it calmed him. Rozarko lifted his head to look into Legolas' eyes again, cupping his cheeks. Legolas' hands rested on Rozarko's strong chest. Legolas wanted to move forth, seeing that Rozarko wanted too. Legolas knew he could always go to Rozarko for comfort, but what he wanted now, was something new and strange.

Legolas drew back, slowly shaking his head.

"No" Legolas breathed.

"Legolas" Rozarko whispered, "What is going through your head right now?".

"I…" Legolas looked utterly confused, "I don't know, Rozarko".

Rozarko once again cupped Legolas' cheek.

"You are always in command" he said softly, "always you have to be the superior, to know the answers, and to have the overview of everything".

Legolas looked intently into his eyes.

"For one moment" Rozarko continued, "let go, right here, and right now, you are not crownprince, nor son of the great elvenking, nor captain, you are just Legolas".

Something seemed to fall from Legolas shoulders. Rozarko fisted Legolas hair behind his head, and looked almost fiercely into his eyes. Legolas closed his eyes and seemed to relax, Rozarko moved a bit closer, and Legolas met him.

o0o

Falael smiled hugely when Legolas and Rozarko entered the living area of the talain, all of them sat in the soft pillows and skins on the floor, talking merrily. All conversation stopped when the two elves entered, and all looked upon them.

"Care to explain what is going on?" Falael grinned kindly.

"What are you talking about?" Legolas asked a bit stricken.

"Well" Falael grinned, "you, Rozarko, a tree, the sunset…".

Legolas shot Falael a wry smiled, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Jealous?" Legolas smirked.

The others barked into laugher, some even rolling un the floor. Falael looked mock hurt at Legolas, but could not help laugh along with the others, they had not expected that answer from Legolas. Rozarko and Legolas just seated themselves on the soft pillows, waiting for the others to finish laughing.

"Are you done?" Legolas asked sternly after a while.

Those who had rolled on the floor, slowly seated themselves again, drying their eyes.

"We think so" Rogon chuckled.

"So, what happened?" Girion asked kindly.

"Nothing" Legolas answered deadly serious.

"Really?" Falael said sarcastically, "then why were the two of you kissing?".

"That was an experiment" Legolas answered shortly.

"And, pray tell, what did you found out?" Girion asked surprised, but with a huge smile.

"That Legolas have incredible soft lips" Rozarko grinned.

"He does?" Girion asked skeptical, "that I have to see for myself", then he grabbed Legolas head, turning it around a pressing a soft kiss upon his lips.

"Sheesh!" Legolas exclaimed after drawing back, "it is now ´kiss Legolas day´ today" he growled.

Rozarko and the others just laughed merrily.

"So?" Rozarko grinned.

"Yes they are incredible soft" Girion smiled, "lucky that woman who marries you".

Legolas groaned.

o0o

That night all of the elves slept in the same talain, even though they had two sleeping quarters, they often slept in the same. This night though, it was more for comfort than anything else. An autumn storm was racing outside, the rain falling heavily on the roof, and the wind hauling around the trees. Thunder and lightning crashing above their heads.

Tristan had snuggled into Mirthral's sleeping pallet, the elder elf held him tight into his chest, knowing the younger one hated thunder and storms. Rogon and Logon also slept on the same pallet. Rozarko slept on his own, Legolas next to him on his pallet in the corner of the sleeping quarter. Girion slept on the other side of Rozarko.

Rozarko woke when a loud crash sounded above their heads, the thunder was right above them now he realized. He heard Tristan whimper, and Mirthral mumbling soothingly to him. He lifted his head to look over at them, meeting Mirthral's gray-blue eyes. He gave Rozarko a small smile, mouthing _I got this_. Then his attention was diverted as he heard a small sound of distress next to him. He turned and saw Legolas tossing and turning in his sleep, a deep frown between his elegant brows.

Rozarko quickly got of his pallet and lay down next to Legolas, pulling the young elf into his arms. Legolas awoke with a small jolt, looking straight into the kind eyes of Rozarko. Rozarko combed his finger through Legolas' hair, calming him down a bit. Legolas relaxed his head near Rozarko's chest, and soon fell asleep again. Rozarko felt someone placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Girion.

"Nightmare again?" he whispered.

Rozarko just nodded, turning his attention back to Legolas.

* * *

Spring had arrived, the sun was beginning to feel warmer, and flowers marveled the forest floor. New, green leaves sprung from every branch of every tree.

Legolas jumped silently from tree to tree. He was alone, and some distance from the settlement by now. Something drew him south, he did not know what.

After half an hour, he started to hear someone singing. Strange, he thought, he had not heard other voices in this forest for sixteen years than the elves', trees' and animals'. This was a young woman he realized, and she had a very beautiful voice. He knew the song, or rather the words, not the melody. It was a song known among men, a song of the elves.

Legolas found the woman, she was dressed in a blue dress, with long red hair. Something about her seemed familiar, but Legolas was not quite sure. He watched her for a while, trying to find out why she seemed familiar. Then it struck him, and a smile crept into his lips.

"You have grown, my little lady" a fair voice from above her sounded.

The woman yelped and jumped in surprise. She looked into the trees, but could not see where the voice came from.

"Where are you?" she asked gently.

Legolas jumped down and landed soundlessly before her, again, she jumped in surprise. She could not help the smile on her lips.

"And you" she smiled, "look the same".

"So" Legolas said softly, "what are you doing in this forest?".

"Actually, I looked for you".

Legolas just arched an elegant eyebrow.

"I wanted to talk to you" she explained, "if you do not mind".

"Not at all" Legolas answered gently, and fallowed her as she sat down in the grass. She took a book from her bag and opened it.

"I looked the design of your arrow up" she said, turning the pages of the book until she found the one she was looking for. "It is not Woodelven design, or Sylvan, as I have learned now that they are named".

Legolas just nodded. She showed her a page where there was a drawing of a Sindar arrow.

"This looks more like your arrow" she said with a smile, "so I believe you must be a Sindar elf".

She searched his eyes for approval, but did not find anything. Legolas just looked calmly and kindly at her.

"But" she continued, "your design is even more delicate than the Sindar, so I looked the other races up, but they do not mach. So I believe you are a Sindar elf of noble birth" she concluded.

"I could have stolen them?" Legolas smirked.

"No" she stated, "for you told me you made them yourself".

"I could have lied".

The woman looked chocked, "you would do that?".

"No" Legolas chuckled.

"Then you are of noble birth?".

"I did not say that".

"Why are you so afraid?".

Legolas was silent for a moment.

"What is your named, my little lady?" he then asked.

She looked surprised by the question, but then answered, "Emma".

"Emma" Legolas said gently, but his eyes getting stronger, "I am not afraid, I do not tell you who I am, because I no longer are sure myself".

She looked confused at him.

"I was exiled from my realm" he continued, "all titles and family bonds removed from me".

She looked chocked, "that is so cruel" she breathed.

"You do not know what I did" Legolas said surprised.

"But you seem so pure and fair".

"Emma" Legolas tried to explain, "for you I may seemed innocent and pure, but I am a highly trained warrior, trained for battle, and trained to kill. I am anything but pure".

Emma touched his cheek, a tear rolling down her own.

"I do not believe you" she whispered, "you may be a trained warrior, but you are not a bad person, nor a you cruel. You a light, and fair, and gentle".

"You do not know me" Legolas stated.

"No" she smiled gently, "but in your eyes I see kindness, determination, fierceness, and a whole lot of sadness".

Legolas frowned, he did not realize he had dropped his guard. He snapped to attention, and the barrier around his inner feeling rose back up.

"You do not have to hide your feeling from me" she said, gently caressing his cheek. Legolas took a gently hold of her hand and moved it away from his face.

But then she moved closer, until her lips captured his. Legolas heart was racing inside his chest. He felt confused, something inside him was screaming. He abruptly pulled back.

"I am sorry" she whispered, her eyes cast down, "I should not have done that":

"No you should not" Legolas whispered.

"But I really like you".

"I am not the man for you" he warned.

"Who are you to decided who are the one for me?" she snapped angrily.

"I cannot bind myself to a mortal" Legolas explained.

"It had been done before" she tried to reason.

"Not in my line it hasn't" Legolas was starting to get angry, "you know nothing of me, the only reason you think you like me it because of what I am".

"No" she cried.

"Then why?" Legolas snapped.

"Because" she cried, "I cannot stop thinking of you, from the first time I saw you, you awoke something in me".

"It is nothing more than a fairytale" Legolas said quietly.

She looked surprised up at him.

"You have lived your normal live" Legolas explained, "in safety, with your family. Once you come across someone you have always connected with fairytales and legends. What you have built up in your mind and imagination, is nothing more than those fairytales you have read as a child".

"No" she breathed.

"If you turn away from those fairytales, and instead concentrated on the cold, bloody facts, you will see that the world is not fair".

"I just want to be happy" she whispered.

"And you deserve to be. But you will not find happiness with me, I have nothing to give, and honestly, you have nothing to give me. You are mortal, and therefore you one day will die, and I am cursed to wander this earth for eternity, see the world rise and fall. She you perish into nothing, and have nothing left from you".

Emma cried openheartedly now, Legolas wrapped her in his arms.

"It is all right" he soothed, "you will find happiness, and live a full life".

"And what about you?" she cried.

Legolas took her head in his hands, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Do not worry for me, I am stronger than you think, and have all the time before me to pull myself up from my misery".

He then kissed her tenderly on her forehead, before he rose and jumped into the trees, disappearing from her sight.

o0o

Legolas moved silently through the forest, going towards the sea. He was confused, why had Emma been so obsessed with him, why could she not understand? Had he made a mistake all those years ago, talking to her? No, he did not think so. She was a fine woman, after human standards, but he had no feeling for her, and properly never would have. Alas, she confused him, and he felt utterly sorry for her.

He passed Tristan and Mirthral, but none of them seemed to realize he walked past them. They were talking softly together, sitting on a fallen tree trunk, arms wrapped around each other. Legolas smiled before he hurried on.

Suddenly, Legolas found himself face to face with the light brown haired elf, Falael. Legolas stopped stunned before him, having been so caught up in his musings, he had not been aware of him until he almost bumped into him. Falael just threw him a feral smile.

"Your stupid, testosterone filled horse had made my horse pregnant" he complained.

"It's called in foal" Legolas grinned.

"I don't care, your horse made her pregnant!".

"Why do you think it was my horse?" Legolas mused.

"Your horse is the only one cheeky enough to jump the mares".

"Well then" Legolas chuckled, "it will be a foal of fine lineage".

Falael looked surprised, and then pleased, "I did not think of that" he grinned and walked off again.

Legolas smiled fondly at the elf as he walked off, and continued his quiet walk through the forest.

The sea opened before him, but he was not alone. Someone was swimming in the cool, twinkling water. Chocolate brown hair emerged from the water, forest green eyes meeting icy blue.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Rozarko grinned, "or are you coming in?".

Indeed, strange feeling, Legolas thought as he smiled and stripped himself of his clothes. But he decided to throw them back in his mind, where all the other chaos was, and just concentrate on the present, and well-being of his little group of fiercely loyal Woodelves.


	9. Chapter 9: Screams of the forest

**Ninth chapter: Screams of the forest**

The sun had begun to set. The spring had turned into a beautiful summer, and the forest flourished, as did the elves who had made it their home.

Legolas stood on the branch to the entrance of the talain, below him some of the elves sat in marry talking and joking. But he could not find the ease as the others could, Girion and Rozarko stood on two others branches not far before him, having the same frown on their brows as he did. Something was amiss with the forest.

Below them, the other elves became quiet, Kaleth turned his head up and light brown eyes met icy blue. Kaleth rose and agilely jumped from branch to branch until he was beside Legolas. His dark, almost black hair falling loose around his strong shoulders.

"You feel it too" Kaleth stated, searching Legolas eyes.

"I feel it very strongly" Legolas answered, "something is amiss, the trees are agitated, even frightened".

"Do they call of danger?" Kaleth asked nervous.

"No" Legolas frowned, "and that is what concerns me, the trees do not know what kind of threat has entered the forest, if it even is a threat".

Kaleth looked even more nervous, and Legolas laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. He was about to say something, when his attention was caught by the trees, they were screaming. Kaleth seemed to sense the trees as well, all the elves were, and those on the ground rose and jumped to the trees.

"The trees are screaming" Cyan almost cried, "I have never heard them scream like this before".

"Nor have I" Legolas said gently, looking behind him to the forest. Something told him the cause of it all came to the south.

Rozarko had jumped from his branch to the one Legolas stood on, looking to the south as well, reading Legolas expression.

"It is coming from the south" Rozarko said, his voice almost a whisper.

Then they heard an agonizing scream through the forest, and this one did not come from the trees. All the elves froze for a second, the scream held so much pain and agony.

"Gather your weapons" Legolas ordered, turning to get his own.

The elves were ready in only a few minutes, and then they ran through the trees towards the sound of the scream. It seemed the trees was crying, and showed the elves the way to the curse of their distress. Legolas felt his heart pounding, he had never felt the trees this distressed before, and it hurt deep inside him. He just wanted to stop running, cover his eyes to block the screams and cries out, and scream himself. But he kept on running, leading his elves south.

They reached a clearing after an hour of running. The sight that met them made their blood freeze. A small hunting party lay scattered on the forest floor, their bodies bloodied and mutilated. Legolas breath caught in his throat. He jumped to the ground and looked around him.

"Search for survivors" he ordered.

Legolas surveyed the clearing; the other elves was silently walking between the dead. Girion came up to him after a couple of minutes.

"No survivors" he said grave, "I do not know what killed them though".

"Not orcs" Legolas sighed, he turned to the trees, seeking answers.

"Men" he whispered, "they killed them in cold blood. They have taken a few of the humans as prisoners, and are traveling north through the forest. They are well armed".

"How many?" Girion asked.

"Thirty men" Legolas answered.

All of the elves looked fiercely and determined at Legolas, who shot them a wry smile.

"Well" he smirked, "usually I would say, let's kill some orcs, how about, let's kill some humans?".

"Yes!" it came from all of them, and they rushed to the trees.

o0o

They were closer to their settlement than none of the elves liked. Legolas stopped when the humans was close, they could see them riding through the forest, wagons with people sitting in cages. Legolas felt his anger rose, he immediately saw the beautiful Emma in one of the cages, she looked absolutely frightened. She does not deserve this, Legolas hissed inside his mind.

He ordered his archers in position, and before the men knew what happened, arrows flew down upon them. All seemed like chaos for a few moments before the men got into formation, firing arrows towards the trees where the elves were. Legolas notched an arrow, took aim, but then his attention was diverted as he heard the painful cry of an elf. He saw Falael fall from the tree, an arrow piercing his side.

"Protect him!" Legolas yelled in Silvan, as so the human would not understand.

Kaleth, Galdor and Gilthron jumped down from the trees and stood around their fallen comrade. Legolas covered them with arrows from the tree he stood on. The men attacked head on, and Legolas saw four riders attack the small group on the ground. Legolas managed to kill two with his arrows, and then he thought quickly. He jumped from the tree he sat on, right into the rider in front, and knocked him to the ground. Gilthron managed to kill the last rider.

Legolas turned, drew out his twin knifes and blocked the arrack of a rider running past him. Another rider ran towards him. Legolas stood his ground firmly, knifes ready. He dodged the sword and cut the horse's legs and flank, making it stumble to the ground. Legolas ran to the fallen man and sliced his throat.

"Legolas!" he heard Girion yell frightened.

Legolas turned just in time to see a man release an arrow, Legolas jumped to the side, avoiding the arrow. He took his bow and released and arrow faster than the man could perceive, and the arrow hit right between his eyes.

Legolas heard another painful cry of an elf, he turned to see Galdor stumble to the ground. He could not see what happened to the dark brown haired elf, but Kaleth was at his side. Legolas hissed as pain flared through his arm, a rider had sliced his knife along his upper arm, blood dripping down from it. Legolas turned angrily to the man. The man attacked again, but this time Legolas sliced his knifes into the breast of the horse, taking hold of the man before the horse stumbled to the ground, and smashing his head so hard against the ground, that he heard the scull crack.

He turned and saw the cage within Emma sat, she looked absolutely frightened. Her eyes met Legolas', and she looked a bit relieved. Legolas turned to face the battle again, blocking the attack of a man, when he saw Rozarko fall from the tree, an arrow piercing his thigh. Legolas killed the man who attacked him, and ran to Rozarko, who had already pulled the arrow out.

Legolas looked to the battle again, surviving it. Half of the men was dead, but many of the elves was wounded. Legolas wanted to retrieve, but he also wanted to save those who had been taken prisoner.

Then he heard hooves hitting the forest ground, and a horn blowing, not one he recognized. Legolas ran to the cage, if they should free the prisoners, it had to be now. He killed a man on the way, and reached the cage.

"Need of assistance, my little lady?" Legolas smiled gently at Emma.

She smiled hugely, with tears rolling down her cheeks. Legolas cut the robe to the door, and it swung open.

"Run as fast as you can, away from this" Legolas told the humans inside.

He turned to block a strike from a rider, dodging as another attacked him. Then more riders burst through the forest and into the fight. Tristan fell as he was sliced over his back from a sword. Legolas was chocked, his elves was falling around him, wounded, bleeding, hurting.

He wanted it to stop, these cruel men would suffer for what they had done. He felt an anger he had not felt for many years, it was boiling inside him, screaming to be released. And so he did, he released his wraith, his frustration and inner light.

White light burst from his body, shining like thousand stars, stunning the elves around him, and knocking the humans to the ground.

Legolas rarely used his powers, he had not quiet learnt yet how to control them when first they were released. He could hold them back quiet well now. But it took a lot of his energy to released it, and control it. He felt himself stagger, but he found the energy to shout one last order to his elves.

"Retreat!" he shouted.

The elves helped those who were wounded, Rozarko limped over to Legolas, Girion supporting him. The light faded. Legolas swayed where he stood. His eyes fell on Rozarko and Girion, the other elves were retreading through the forest. Rozarko had a nasty arrow wound on his thigh, a minor on his left arm, and a cut to the side of his head. Girion had several minor wounds.

"Legolas!" Rozarko suddenly screamed frightened.

Legolas turned too slowly, and saw a man release an arrow. He could not move in time, and the arrow imbedded in his right chest. Another was released and hit his shoulder and a third his thigh. Legolas fell to the ground. Girion threw a knife to killed one of the archers, and Rozarko shot an arrow to kill the other.

"I will be fine, just take him" Rozarko urged.

Girion lifted the light prince into his arms, and with Rozarko limping along, a hand on his shoulder, they ran for the forest.

o0o

The one talain, with the seating area at the first floor, and sleeping quarter at the second, had been turned into an infirmary. Falael was laying un a pallet at the first floor, Kaleth was seeing to his wound in his side. Galdor was lying to the other side, a stab wound through his right shoulder, Gilthron attending to it. Cyan was sitting against the trunk, two arrows in his calf, and a cut to his arm. Tristan lay on his stomach, a nasty slice to his lower back, Mirthral attending to this. Anglond was lying at the back, a stab wound to his side, Rogon was looking to it, trying to stop the bleeding. Logon had a small cut to his head, upper arm and thigh, but was sitting before Cyan.

All looked up as Rozarko entered, helping Girion get Legolas inside. They gasped at the state of their beloved captain. He had trouble breathing from the blood which flowed out of his mouth, the arrow in his chest clearing had hit his lung.

"Rozarko, see to that thigh of yours" Girion ordered, "and come back to help me if you can".

"I can help" offered Mirthral, being the best healer among them, next to Girion and Rozarko.

Girion nodded his approval, and settled Legolas near the trunk. Mirthral had just finished Tristan, and washed his hands before he moved to Legolas.

Legolas was barely conscious, struggling and fighting to breathe. Mirthral quickly tried a band above the arrow in the tight, staunching the bleeding. Girion looked at the arrow in Legolas' left shoulder, the arrow sat deep, almost going right through him.

"Help me turn him a bit" he said gently.

Mirthral winched, knowing what Girion had in mind. He turned Legolas slightly, making the young elf groan as pain flared through his body.

"This will hurt, Legolas" Girion said clearly, getting a very small nod from Legolas.

Girion then, in one strong movement, pressed the arrow through his shoulder. A scream of pain escaped Legolas, muffled as blood flowed out of his mouth. He coughed. Girion then yanked the arrowhead off, and pulled the shaft out from the front. He then quickly wrapped a thigh bandage around his shoulder.

They lay Legolas back, and started to look at the arrow in his chest. Rozarko now came limping over, sitting himself near them and looking over the injury as well.

"We need to removed that arrow" he said slowly, "and close the wound immediately".

"How?" Girion asked.

"With a hot blade" Mirthral answered, getting a nod from Rozarko.

"I will see to it" Girion said, exiting the talain.

After some minutes, he returned with a glowing, red and white, hot blade. Rozarko and Mirthral had removed his tunic and shirt. Logon had moved to help, holding Legolas' legs firmly. Rozarko held his shoulders, sitting on his arms above Legolas' head. Mirthral was holding his chest and sitting on his hips. They had placed a leather strap between Legolas' teeth.

Girion breathed deeply, then he moved, and fast. He yanked the arrow out of Legolas' chest, checking if was whole and not broken, before he pressed the gleaming hot blade down at the wound. The skin was seething and hissing. Legolas' body tensed in pain, his eyes shot in agony, and he screamed of pain, even though it was muffled from the leather he was biting into.

The smell of burned flesh spread across the room, all hissed at the sound. After some time, Girion removed the blade, throwing it into the corner. Legolas was panting for breath, laying completely limp under them. Rozarko moved the leather strap from his mouth. Mirthral was preparing some salve for the burnt wound.

Legolas was still panting, but he desperately tried to say something. Rozarko saw the desperation and, fear? He moved closer, his ear just above Legolas' lips.

"Flee" he said, barely a whisper, "they… are… co… ming".

Rozarko went almost frigid. He looked frightened at Girion, who saw the expression and froze.

"They are coming!" Rozarko exclaimed chocked.

"What!" Gilthron exclaimed stunned, "what shall we do? We are in no condition to fight".

"Flee!" Legolas breathed hoarsely, loud enough for all to hear.

"No!" Mirthral exclaimed, "you will be caught, we are not leaving you behind".

"You… have… to" Legolas breathed weakly, "you have… a better chance… to survive without… us slowing you down… Beside… we have better use of you… outside the cages… Now flee... that is… an order!".

Rozarko had tears in his eyes.

"Flee" he told the others, "those of you who can, flee while you have the change".

Girion, Mirthral, Gilthron, Kaleth and Logon was standing. They looked one last time at their elves comrades, before they dashed out of the talain, fleeing through the trees, with tears running down their fair faces.

* * *

"Look" Elrohir yelled ecstatically, pointing to the trees.

Glorfindel and Elladan looked to where he was pointing, and both faces lit up in smile and relief. High up in the beech trees, they saw two elven made talain, along with a small flat. The three of them dismounted their horses and climbed the tree to one of the talains. Inside they saw a delicate crafted dining table, and a small area for cooking. On the second floor they saw a sleeping quarter, but it did not seem it had been use of late.

They moved to the other talain, in hope of answers. The sight which met them chocked them. Before them they saw what must have been a sitting and living area, pillows, skins and blankets marveled the floor. But it was all covered in red and dried blood, and there was so much of it. Towels, cloths and even bandages all bloodied was scattered around. Bowels with water red from blood stood here and there. And medical equipment, scattered around, herbs as well. Something terrible had happened the other elves concluded.

Glorfindel covered his mouth with his hand in chock, the twins behind him just stood and gaped. The smell of blood lingered in the air. Glorfindel walked slowly forth, and considerable large pool of blood covered the floor near the trunk. He squatted down, and looked for a moment at it.

"Seems to be two days old" he concluded.

Then they heard a small noise from the second floor, they all froze and looked at each other. Their eyes telling the same thing, they were not alone. Glorfindel drew out his sword and slowly climbed the char around the trunk, the twins right behind him. Upstairs they saw another sleeping quarter, and this one seemed to be the one they had used the most. Glorfindel looked around, not seeing what had made the sound. Then a voice behind him made him jump around stunned.

"Glorfindel?".

Glorfindel was met with bright, kind green eyes. The light, brown haired elf was sitting against the wall, a blanket around his upper body, and brown leggings. Bloodied bandages covered his stomach.

"Falael?" Glorfindel asked surprised, returning his sword to the scabbard, and kneeling in front of the woodelf.

"You're are hurt" Glorfindel said and moved to take a look at the bandages.

Falael did not protest, and let the golden haired Noldo before him do his job. Falael hissed when the bandages were removed and stung to his wound. He then turned to the twins.

"Please find some clean water" he said gently, but nonetheless it was an order.

Both of them disappeared to do so, and Glorfindel turned his attention back to the woodelf.

"What happened?" he asked, "where are the others?".

"Some has fled, by the order of Legolas" Falael said.

At the mention of Legolas, Glorfindel eyes shot up to meet Falael's.

"The rest was taken" Falael continued, "we heard a scream in the forest, and the trees was frightened. We decided to find the source, and did. Men was taking men as prisoners, and seemed to kill those they could not use or whom stood against them. We engaged the men, trying to free those they had taken. But they had reinforcement, and we were forced to drew back. Legolas used his light to give us the chance, but got badly wounded afterwards. The men found us here, and Legolas ordered those who could, to flee. The others were taken, and I was left here".

"Why?" Glorfindel asked surprised.

"I think they thought I was dead" came the short answer.

Elladan and Elrohir returned with the water, and Glorfindel started to clean the wound.

"Could it have been slave traders?" he asked the woodelf.

"Properly" Falael answered, "they seemed very ecstatic when they found us, and some even said we were worth a lot. So slave traders are a possibility".

"Elladan" Glorfindel said gently, not looking up from what he was doing, "please go and tell our scouts to look for tracks".

Elladan nodded and ran downstairs again.

"Have you been calling for the others?" Glorfindel asked Falael, "those who escaped".

"Yes. But they are too far away. Properly fallowing those who were taken".

Glorfindel nodded, and finished cleaning and bandaging the wound. Thereafter he helped the woodelf into a tunic, and down from the talain.

"Lord Glorfindel" an elf with black hair called after half an hour, one of the scouts was returning.

"Yes" he said eagerly.

"We found tracks of humans, with wagons, going south".

"Then south it is" Glorfindel said determined.

Falael stood near a tree, watching the Noldor. He had so many question, and no time to ask them at the moment. He then whistled a high and clear tone, calling for his horse. A beautiful, golden mare came trotting his way, next to her a beautiful, light palomino foal, with a pure white mane. Falael put harnesses on the mare and mounted along with the others. His wound still hurt, but not as bad he could not keep up. And so, the Noldor from Rivendell, with one woodelf from Greenwood, set out south to rescue the ones who had been taken captive.


	10. Chapter 10: Captivity

**Tenth chapter: Captivity**

Legolas awoke slowly, feeling absolutely terrible. His left leg was throbbing painfully, his shoulder the same, and his chest was burning like fire, every intake and exhale sent flaring pain through his torso. He tried to move, but didn't have the strength to it. A small groan of pain escaped him. Someone immediately laid a soft hand on his cheek, gently calling his name. Rozarko, he realized. His minder was softly combing his finger through his hair. Legolas tried to concentrate on the gesture, but the pain intensified, he felt something burn inside him, inside his chest and his throat. Valar it hurt. He started to have trouble breathing, Rozarko seemed to conclude that too.

"Easy, Legolas" he whispered, "it's alright, breath slowly, easy".

The other in the cage of the wagon looked to the prince, which head lay on Rozarko's uninjured thigh. Rozarko gently, very gently, lay his hand on Legolas' chest. Legolas immediately tensed, another groan leaving him. Rozarko felt how Legolas' right chest did not move as much as the left. And he did not like the sound of his breathing, it was all too strained and wheezing. Legolas indeed had trouble breathing, and Rozarko concluded that blood and fluid properly gathered in his injured lung.

Legolas body was craving him to cough, but he did everything he could not to, excepting it would hurt like hell. He tried hard, but he felt weak, tired and just terrible. He made a poor attempt for a cough, but already this sent agonizing pain through his chest and entire body. He groaned in pain.

"Get it out, Legolas" Rozarko urged.

If Legolas had had the strength, he would have snapped a comment and a look at Rozarko.

"Come on, Legolas" someone else urged, he could not place his voice now, but it was familiar, and spoke in Sylvan.

Legolas body was screaming at him to cough, and he finally heeded it. Agonizing pain was flaring through is chest and body, burning, stabbing. He felt as warm blood and fluid ran from his mouth and down his cheeks. He screamed, let all the agony he felt inside him out. Damn it hurt, he wanted to turn back to the bliss of unconsciousness. He had been wounded before, but not like this.

"Shut him up!" someone hissed in the common tongue.

"He is hurt!" Rozarko snapped, "and bleeding inside".

Someone groaned irritated.

"Why did we take these half dead elves anyway?" someone asked.

"Because they are elves, idiot, and we can earn a lot, and I mean really a huge amount of money on them. One of them are worth the same as five ordinary slaves. They are obvious skillet warriors, and elves heal fast, they will be up and about soon".

"and causing you trouble" Legolas whispered in a hoarse and strained voice, pain edging it.

The men were glaring at the silvery white haired elf, lying on the floor of the wagon, blood down his chin, throat and chest.

"Get moving!" the leader hissed, and the wagon moved faster than before.

* * *

They had travelled south for a week, having exited the forest six days ago. The elves had healed slowly, slower than normal, but they hadn't had the herbs, food and water to help them. Legolas breathing was more sufficient, and hos other injuries had almost healed.

They neared a city, surrounded by a high wall with a heavy gate. The elves had been quiet for the most of the journey, and now felt their nervousness rise as they entered the city. The roads were of dirt, the houses of wood with heavy, gray stone, and small gardens around them. Women, children and men stopped what they were doing to look awe stuck at the elves in the cage.

As they neared the center of the city, the houses became bigger, and in the middle of the city lay a huge arena. They turned left, and entered what seemed to be a market. There was stall after stall with vegetables, meat, flowers, fish, animals, clothing, even one with weapons. Then the markets changed, and the stalls were replaced with humans either sitting on the ground or standing bound to poles. A slave market, the elves thought with raising fear.

The wagon came to a halt, the humans who had ridden next to it dismounted, raised their weapons and opened the cage. The elves were bound on hands and feet, making escape trickier. The elves were ushered out, and bound to several poles. Legolas and Rozarko was bound to the same one, then Tristan and Cyan was bound together to another pole, and last Anglond and Galdor.

Then it began, the elves were stripped of their tunics, faces and bodies cleaned, and hair was being combed. When done, one of the men started shouting to get the attention of the onlookers.

"Gentlemen!" he shouted in a clear, business like tone, "we have some of the most exotic, mystical and dangerous being on Middle-earth, right here before you. We are talking about six incredible, strong, powerful and incredible beautiful elves! Yes, my gentlemen, you heard correct, elves! And they are all for sale!".

People were gathering around them, looking amazed at the six elves standing tall and strong before them.

"Take a good look everybody" the man shouted again, "and then place your bets".

"You cannot sell other people like this!" Legolas yelled angrily, only earning a whip to his back, his face grimacing, but his body did not even flinch.

Men was staring at the elves, some even walking close to them, looking them over, feeling their muscles, their hair, looking at their faces. All of the elves felt uneased, some trying to flinch away from the looks and touches.

"Well" the man shouted, "some of them still need a little discipline. But then again, you have you chance to form these magnificent creatures the way you like".

"Ten gold coins for those two" one tall man said, pointing to Anglond and Galdor.

"My gentlemen, these are elves, trained warriors. They are worth more than that".

"I bit twenty for the two of them" another piped in.

"Thirty".

"Forty".

"Fifty".

"Can they fight? Are they strong?" one asked.

"Off cause" the man answered, "look at them. They attacked us in the forest, managing to kill over half my escort".

"Seventy gold coins" the first man yelled.

"Sold" the man shouted, handing over the chains to the man, and receiving the payment.

Legolas looked mortified as he saw his two friends being led away, disappearing into the crowd. He felt the anger raising, nobody could just buy people like that, ripping them of their freedom and free will.

"Sold!" he suddenly heard the man shout, and saw another tall man, walking off with Tristan and Cyan, surrounded by guards, and ushered into a new wagon.

Legolas lost his temper then, he shouted cursing on all languages he knew, pulling furiously at the chains.

"This one here is a feisty one!" the man shouted, earning laugher from the audience.

"Fifty gold coins for them both" one man offered.

"Too low" the man quipped.

"A hundred for both" another offered.

"One hundred and twenty".

"One hundred and forty" the first offered.

"One hundred and fifty".

"Two hundred".

"Two hundred and twenty".

"Four hundred gold coins for both of them, and leave it at that, my friends" a low, fat man barked. He was dressed in what seemed to be rich, green and golden clothing. He seemed to be of importance to the city, and very rich indeed.

"Sold" the man quickly shouted.

Rozarko and Legolas was ushered into a cage of a waiting wagon. And then they left the market. The other slaves almost looked sorry for them as they passed by, one even had tears in his eyes.

"Be careful" one slave said, "he is the bad one".

The two elves did not know what he meant, but did not like the sound of it, nor the way the other slaves looked at them.

They neared the arena in the middle of the city, was let through gate after gate, through narrow streets, until they entered a courtyard, surrounded by huge walls, and doors after doors along the barrack to the left. To the right side was a huge house, with a balcony overlooking the courtyard. The wagon stopped, and guards ushered out of the house and barrack, weapons ready. The door to the cage was opened, and Legolas and Rozarko was ushered outside, and into one of the doors to the barracks. Cell after cell with slaves was the sight that met them. But the elves were let to a selected area of the barracks, which hold two cells its one, and they were thrown into each cell.

* * *

Elladan looked back, the forest was far behind them now, and the green plains of southern Rhûn was laid out before them. Trees, small streams and bushes was placed out here and there. The small company of Imladrian elves was travelling after the tracks, sending scouts out ahead.

Falael had been quiet on the most of the trip, only talking when they had questions. He had, in very short terms, told them what has happened in the years they had been in exile.

They entered a small forest, a stream running though it. They decided to take a small rest, and give their horses a change to drink and eat. Falael looked to the trees, sensing something. Suddenly, he started to whistle like a bird, and the call was carried with the wind and through the trees. It was answered by another bird call, then another, and another.

Falael smiled hugely, and not long after, a medium blond haired elf jumped down from the tree above him, landing just mare inches from Falael, who did not even flinch.

"Girion!" Falael exclaimed happily, and the other elf looked more than relieved, and drew Falael into a warm hug.

"Are you alright?" Girion asked.

"Yes" Falael choked.

Glorfindel had turned when he heard Falael exclaim, and soon more elves jumped down from the trees above them. Mirthral, the brothers Rogon and Logon, Kaleth and Gilthron. They all ran to Falael, happy and relieved to see him.

Girion then turned to Glorfindel, bowing his head with his right hand on his heart. Glorfindel returned the gesture.

"We have tracked the others to a city one-day march from here" Girion told, "we have not entered the city yet. It is surrounded by a high wall, three gates entering the city, not very well guarded".

Glorfindel nodded, "show the way".

* * *

Legolas and Rozarko were ushered into the courtyard. It was early in the morning, and they heard the other slaves awakening and going to the courtyard as well.

Outside in the courtyard, the fat man who had bought them stood upon the balcony, overlooking the dirt and sand below him. The other slaves stood under the balcony, facing the two elves who were being brought out, chained on hands and feet. Their chests still bare, and their hair falling around their strong shoulders. Rozarko fallowed quietly, while Legolas struggled hard against his hold. Always the feisty prince, Rozarko mused.

The sun was shining; it was going to be a hot day. A tall and strong built man stood in the middle of courtyard, a whip in his right hand. Legolas was held by two men, Rozarko only by one.

"So" the tall man said skeptically, "this is the elves?".

Legolas glared hotly at him, Rozarko too. The man slowly approached them.

"I have heard that elves are strong, fair, and the best of warriors. That will all be shown here" he smirked.

The tall man stood directly in front of Legolas.

"I would very much like to see what you a capable of" the man smirked, "to see if the legends are true".

Legolas stood calmly before the man now, holding his gaze strongly, cocking his head slightly.

"You, will give us a demonstration of the elven ability of fighting" he said.

"You want to see your men die?" Legolas asked calmly.

Stunned silence fallowed in the courtyard and on the balcony. Legolas just stood calmly and hold the man's gaze.

"Confident words from someone who yet are to prove his worth" the man spat.

"And why should I prove anything to you?" Legolas challenged.

The man's face turned red, his jaw set in a firm line.

"You are a slave!" he almost yelled, his anger raising, "do you fallow order!".

Legolas did not respond, he just held his gaze.

"Which weapon do you prefer?" the man then asked.

Legolas gave the man a wry smile before answering.

"Bow, twin knifes, sword, regular knifes, spear if I have too, my bare hands, tooth, nails…"

"Alright!" the man threw his hands up in the air, "we have twin knifes, will that do?".

"Sure" Legolas then answered calmly.

The man nodded towards a young man, nothing more than a boy, who ran and gathered two twin knifes. He handed them to the man, who took them and looked for a long while at Legolas, who still stood calmly before him. He could not read the expression on the elf, his icy blue eyes seemed to pierce him.

"Goran!" the tall man then called, and a muscular man stepped fort, black hair cut very short, "you will show blondie here what we are capable off".

"Blondie?" Legolas said with disdain.

"Here!" the tall man spat and handed Legolas the two knifes.

They were off a much poorer quality than his own, and a heavier. The handles were of dark wood, and the blades of gray steal, no engravings or anything. Legolas stood for a few moments, getting used to the feeling of these new weapons. Rozarko stood next to him, with a wide grin on his face. He knew that Legolas would kick that man's ass.

"Ready?" the tall man asked.

Legolas just nodded, and the others created a circle. The man before Legolas held a sword, not as long as the elven, or even those of human he had seen, but not at short as his knifes. In his left hand he held a round shield.

"Begin!" the tall man yelled.

Legolas stood calmly and watched as the man before him got into position, the shield covering the majority of his upper body, and the sword pointing forward. The man then attacked, for the other men it seemed fast, for the elves, he moved slowly. Legolas easily blocked his attack with the one knife, and then he knelled down, grabbed the man's leg, and threw him to the ground. Before the man could look around, the tip of a knife was pointed to his throat.

Stunned silence was all that was heard in the courtyard.

"Your upper body you keep protected by that shield of yours" Legolas told calmly, "but you leave your legs wide open".

The man growled low in his throat, and glared angrily at the elf.

"Again!" the tall man yelled.

Legolas moved and the man got up from the ground. The call for begin was heard, and the man attacked right after. Legolas blocked his attack, waited for the man to strike again, and easily blocked than one too. For a while he just blocked his attacks, but then he got bored. Legolas leapt forth and attacked the man, who stunned blocked it in the last moment, Legolas then turned and attacked the man's exposed side, and knocked him to the ground. Again the man felt the tip of the knife to his throat.

"How?" the man on the ground asked stunned, "how can you be so good? You cannot properly be more than twenty years old".

At this, Legolas laughed and removed the knife. He offered the man his hand, which he took, and pulled him up again.

"I am a bit more than just twenty-year-old" Legolas grinned.

"How can that be?" he man asked even more surprised.

"Elves are immortal" the fat man yelled from the balcony.

Legolas and Rozarko shot the fat man a hot glare, the tall man, who seemed to be the trainer, glared with interest at the two elves.

"Is the brown haired one as good as you, blondie?" the tall man asked.

Legolas shot him an angry look, his eyes piercing the man.

"I do have a name" Legolas sad dangerously, "and it is not blondie!".

Rozarko walked forth until he stood beside Legolas, laying a calming hand on his shoulder.

"I have trained for many years" Rozarko said calmly, "even for more years than my friend here, but I am not quite as talented".

"Why?" the trainer asked, "if you have more years of practice".

"He received the best training someone could" Rozarko told, "and trained for more hours than any".

"Well" the trainer said, "I will see just how good you two are, give us a demonstration".

A sword was handed to Rozarko, and the circle once again created around them. The trainer called for begin, and the two elves sprung at each other. Striking, blocking, turning, jumping, bucking. It was an awes trucking and beautiful deadly dance, which left Rozarko defeated, with Legolas behind him, a knife to his throat and to his side.

The fat man laughed merrily and clapped his hands.

"Amazing!" he laughed, "simply amazing! I do not think you can teach these two elves anything, Balak".

Balak, the trainer, shot the two elves a strange smile.

"You can go far" Balak said, "even for the top, if you want to".

"I pray tell, Balak, why we should want that?" Legolas said disdainful.

"You will fight in the arena" Balak said, "or you will die in the arena".

* * *

"They all talk about elves inside the city" Girion told as he came to sit near the fire.

He was clad in a cape, the hood covering his elven features.

"Six elves" he continued, "have been sold on the market four days ago, they were sold in pairs of two. Two of them were brought to the arena right away, some told me it was an elf with brown hair, and one with silvery white. I think Legolas and Rozarko. The others have been taken out of the city, two going south and two going west".

"What about their defenses?" Glorfindel asked.

"The gates are not heavily guarded during the day, and we can slip inside as long as they don't see us as elves. Guards patrol the streets, but did not once look at me. It will be difficult to enter the arena as long as it is closed. It only opens when there are games going on".

"What kind of games?" Falael asked, his face turning a bit white.

"I think Legolas and Rozarko have been sold as gladiators" Girion told, "for the others, I do not know. But I do hope they have been sold as common slaves".

"Let us hope that" Glorfindel agreed.


	11. Chapter 11: Dangerous games

**Eleventh chapter: Dangerous games**

The days grew monotone for the two elves. Going up at sunrise, breakfast, which consisted of porridge. Then training until midday, then they moved out from the sun, rested for a short while, got lunch, usually only some dry bread. And then training again, until evening. where they were "free" to do what they wanted. Usually they bathed, and then relaxed, before going to bed in the cells.

Legolas and Rozarko kept close together, not trusting the other slaves. After a week like this, Balak was watching the two elves train. They had in the week learned a lot of what was to be known about being a gladiator, and even though they were proving a challenge, especially the blond one, they were promising, and Balak had made it his job to get them to submit. They had not yet told him their names, and therefore, they had been giving names instead.

"Elves!" he called.

Rozarko and Legolas stopped and turned to Balak.

"Tomorrow you will show your worth" he told them, "you will go into the arena together, and if you survive, then you will receive the mark of the house Marcinistar".

"You expect us to go into the arena, and kill other people?" Legolas asked skeptical, a challenging look in his eyes.

"Yes" Balak told them boldly, "you will fight in the arena, as I have told you before, you will kill your opponents and be victorious, or you will be killed yourself".

* * *

The next day Legolas and Rozarko found themselves before the iron gates to the sands of the arena. They could hear the people cheer outside. Legolas had the two twin knifes, Rozarko a single handed sword. Both of them were bare chested, with loose, gray pants who only reached their knees, and sandals strapped to their feet and around their ankles. Their hair they had braided in the usually elven warrior braids.

Then they heard the voice of the fat man, announcing them.

"Today is a special day for the house of Marcinistar. We have two of the most promising creatures we have ever seen, and today they will compete in the games to earn their mark. They are exotic, powerful and fair to behold. Two elven warriors from lands far north. May I present Orak and Vascal the white warrior".

The gates opened, and the two elves was ushered outside by the guards. The crowd cheered, sitting upon seat all the way around the arena. To the right was a balcony, where the fat man was sitting along with others who looked of some kind of importance. To the other side of the arena, four other gladiators walked out from a gate. All clad ins short pants, sandals, and leather armor over their shoulder and abdomen. Three had swords, the last one a spear.

Legolas and Rozarko looked at each other.

"We are not alone" Legolas whispered and looked behind him, looking into the crowd, searching. Then his eyes fell on four hooded figures, but he clearly saw their eyes, and knew who they were.

"Begin!" he suddenly heard the fat man yell.

Legolas turned quickly, saw that Rozarko already was blocking the attack from one of the men. Two were attacking Legolas, one of them with the spear. Legolas blocked the sword, turned to block the spear with the other knife. With all the grace and agility of the elves, he turned, jumped and knocked the man with the sword to the ground. The second the landed on the sand, he blocked the spear with one knife, grabbed it with his other hand, and pulled. The man did not let go, and found himself in the sand as well. Legolas broke the spear, and threw the sharp end away.

Rozarko had already thrown one of his men to the ground, and trying hard with the other. Legolas ran to help him, and from behind he attacked the man, knocking him unconscious. Rozarko shot him a grateful smile. Then they looked at the two Legolas had fought was getting up again, with a look at each other, they stood ready as the men ran for them. Legolas blocked one man, as Rozarko blocked the other. The one Rozarko had fought in the beginning was getting up as well, and attacked Legolas from behind. Legolas turned and blocked his strike, kicking the other in the popliteal, making the man buckle to his knees. The other Legolas grabbed and force to his knees as well, beside the first one. With a knife to each throat, Legolas stood tall behind them. Rozarko had his sword to the breast of the man he had fought, who now lay on the sand.

The crowd cheered. The two elves looked at each other, not quite sure what to do now. The crowd was calling for them to kill the men, but none of them wanted to take the men's life. Then they heard the voice of the fat man.

"Glorious!" he yelled, "absolutely glorious these elves are".

He looked for a long time at the elves, with the men under the tip of their weapons. Then an evil smile appeared on his lips. Both elves felt unease rise inside them.

"Kill them!" he yelled.

Rozarko looked stunned to Legolas, who just glared at the man. Challenging him. The sun was catching his hair, making it shine as the stars, and a small breeze made it flow around him. His icy blue eyes were piercing the brown ones of the fat man.

"I said, kill them" the man growled.

Legolas then threw his knifes away from him, and back away from the two men, who turned their heads and looked surprised at the elf. Legolas still held the fat man's gaze, and slowly shook his head.

"I will not take their lives" Legolas then growled forcefully.

"You will disobey me?" the fat man growled angrily.

"I never vowed to obey you, did I?" Legolas said boldly.

The man's face grew red, he tensed in anger.

"Guards!" he then yelled. The men in the arena all got up and ran to the side.

Rozarko looked nervously at Legolas as guards ran out from several gates, shield and spear ready. They surrounded Legolas, spear pointed towards him. Rozarko they did not even look at, and he stood outside the circle, and could only look on. Balak, their trainer, was walking with strong steps towards Legolas. When he stood before the elf, he turned to look at the fat man.

"Vascal refuses to obey me" the fat man said, "Balak, teach him what we do to slaves who disobey their master!".

Balak nodded towards the guards, and two ran to take Legolas' arms. The blond elf struggled, and two more ran to help, and they got Legolas down to his knees. Balak walked back behind him, unfolding his whip. With gentle hands he removed Legolas' silvery white hair from his back, and draped it over his right shoulder. His finger lingered for a short while in his silky soft hair, caressing it shortly. Then he stepped back, and swung his whip.

The air soon filled with the sound of the whip meeting flesh. In the beginning Legolas did not make a sound, his body tensed though, nut he kept glaring hotly at the fat man on the balcony.

With a nod from the fat man, Balak laid more force into the whip. Legolas hissed at it hit his, now very, sore back. Balak kept on until Legolas gaze dropped from the fat man to the ground. The pain increased, and he felt like his back was being ripped apart. It burned madly, and every whiplash sent excruciating pain trough his body. A scream of pain escaped him. Balak stopped to look at the fat man, who told him to continue. Another whiplash, and another scream. Legolas could no longer hold it in, the pain too much now. The flesh on his back torn, blood flowed down.

"Stop" the fat man finally called, and Balak stopped, looking to the fat man.

Legolas slowly raised his gaze to the fat man, who were shocked to see the strong gaze the elf gave him.

"Release him" the fat man ordered, and the four men who held him released him.

Legolas slowly rose, he felt his legs shaking under him, but managed to hide if from the audience. The guards around Legolas stepped back.

"Now" the fat man said in a clear voice, "you will kill the four men".

"No" Legolas said fiercely back.

The fat man looked stunned, his eyes wandering from Balak, to the blond elf, and then fell on the brown haired elf, the one he called Orak.

"You will kill the four men" the fat man said with a smirk, which made Legolas feel unease, "or Orak will be killed".

Then four guards sieged Rozarko, and one held a sword against his neck. Legolas moved to run to him, but the man pressed the sword warningly close to Rozarko's neck. Legolas looked from Rozarko, to the fat man, to Balak, and then to the four men, two still on their knees, one laying on his back, and the one he had knocked out, was now sitting up, looking frightened.

Legolas shook his head in dismay, not knowing how to get out of this one. He did not want to kill the men, but he truly did not wish Rozarko to be killed because of it.

He then looked to Balak, who handed him the twin knifes. Legolas breathed deeply before taking them, and then he walked slowly to the two men on their knees. He placed one knife before each throat.

"Will you forgive me?" Legolas whispered.

"We are trained for this" one of them said, "we kill, or we die in the arena".

Legolas then swiftly sliced each throat. He shot the fat man an angry glare before walking to the next man, slicing his throat too, and the same with the last one.

"Splendid" the fat man exclaimed, "Balak, give them their marks".

Balak them received two fiery white and red iron shafts, each with an M on the end. Legolas was sieged again, and forced to his knees. The M was pressed into his right chest. The same was done to Rozarko.

"Now!" the fat man proclaimed, "you are gladiators of the house of Marcinistar".

* * *

"We saw Legolas and Rozarko" Girion told as he sat at the fire of their camp, Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir seated themselves next to him.

The others looked intently at them.

"Where?" Mirthral asked.

"In the arena" Girion told, "they were getting their mark, entering the status as gladiators. Legolas was forced to kill four men".

Girion then told what had happened in the arena.

"We tracked Anglond and Galdor to a small settlement west of the city" Mirthral then told, "they have also been sold to a gladiator camp, but it seems that this one is not as prestigious than the one Legolas and Rozarko have been sold to".

"We heard it was the most prestigious of them all" Elladan told, "and the owner sounds like an evil man, pushing his gladiators to the limit. And he takes joy in their agony".

The others sadly shook their heads.

"As for Tristan and Cyan" said Rogon, "they are right now at a camp to the south, not very well guarded".

"Could we be able to free them?" Elrohir asked hopefully.

"We could, but we have to move fast then" Rogon smiled.

"Well then" Glorfindel got to his feet, "lets ride south".

* * *

Legolas back had healed, only the white scars lingered. Through his captivity his elven ability to heal had faded some, and he was not able to heal the scars. They would fade, in time though.

They continued training, and the monotone off the day. Usually, it was Legolas and Rozarko who sparred together when they trained, but one day, Balak wanted it in another way.

"Vascal" he called, "Goran. You will pair up today".

Goran glared at the so called Vascal, the white elf glared back at him. Balak circled them as they sparred, Legolas tried to give the human a chance, but soon got bored. Balak saw this and smirked.

"Vascal" he called, "why do you hold back? Give it everything you have".

Legolas then fiercely attacked the man, and in a swift move and jump, the man lay on the sand, stunned.

"You are talented, Vascal" Balak encouraged, Legolas just glared at him, "but you are tempered, and you do not obey the master, and those above you. You are going back into the arena tomorrow, alone, and you will kill them this time, or Orak will be dead when you return".

Legolas head whipped to Rozarko, who were sparring with another man. Legolas then turned back to Balak, breathing deeply before bowing his head.

"Finally" the fat man exclaimed from the balcony above them, "we have found Vascal's sore spot".

Rozarko whipped his head around and looked to where Legolas stood, now glaring defiantly at the fat man. Both Balak and the fat man was smirking.

"So, Vascal" the fat man smirked, "will you submit to me and obey me now?".

When Legolas didn't answer, the fat man nodded to Balak, who unfolded his whip and whipped it around Rozarko's throat, throwing him to the sand. He then walked over and placed the tip of a knife to his neck. Legolas watched on, feeling the anger rise, the disdain and hatred towards the fat man and those the commanded. The tip of the knife was pressed further down, drawing drops of red blood. Legolas felt his heart beat rise, his breathing with it. He folded his hands in anger, and turned to the fat man. He bowed his head in submission.

"I will".

* * *

Within two months Legolas received the status as champion. He went undefeated in the arena, not even drawing blood himself. He always went in alone, while Rozarko had a knife pressed to his neck. Legolas did not wish Rozarko to die because he could not fallow orders, and therefore, he killed everyone he was put before in the arena.

Goran, the former champion looked at Vascal with envy. The white elf, as they called him, had taken his place as champion, and he did not like that.

After another game which the white elf had returned victorious from, Goran found himself walking to the baths of the barracks. It consisted of one small pool, and two fountains where the gladiators could gather water.

Goran stood by the door, watching as the elf undressed. His back covered in white scars from the whipping, there were many, too many to count. Otherwise, his body was magnificent, strong and fair. The elf looked at the water for a while, not really wanting to go in, but too filthy not too.

The elf stepped into the pool, and started to wash of the dirt and grime from the arena. Goran then slowly and as soundlessly as he could, walked forth.

"Have you not learned you cannot sneak in on an elf?" Legolas asked, turning his piercing blue eyes to Goran.

"No" Goran said boldly.

Legolas just shot him a small smile before returning to wash himself.

"Anything you wanted, Goran?" Legolas asked after a while, feeling uneasy by the gaze of the man.

"You took my place" Goran then spat.

Legolas turned to look at him, he seemed stunned by the statement.

"I never intended to" he then said calmly.

"Ha" Goran spat, "you come here, in all your glory and magnificence, earning the love from the crowd just by what you are. Tell me, is the elves as glorious as the legends say?".

Legolas looked taken aback by the question, Goran walked closer to the pool.

"That depends" Legolas said slowly, "on the legends you have heard".

"I have had enough" Goran then yelled, and jumped into the pool, pulling Legolas under water.

Goran pressed his left hand to the elf's throat, holding his head under water. And with his right hand, he took the sharp wooden stick and stabbed the elf in his stomach. The pain flared through Legolas, and he fought hard to threw the human off him. He succeeded, and gasped for air when he emerged from the water, which were turning red from his blood. He was bleeding heavily from the stab wound in his stomach.

He then sensed Goran behind him, but the human had already jumped up and attacked again. This time, the pain flared from the point right under his right shoulder blade. Legolas groaned in pain, turning and throwing Goran to the side, hearing the crack as bone broke. Goran screamed as the felt his left arm brake.

Legolas struggled to get out of the pool, but felt his strength failing him. He fell to his knees at the edge, seeing Goran get up. Goran glared at him with hatred.

"No" he growled angrily, and moved forth.

Legolas tried to get him off, but Goran pressed him under water again, the wooded stick under his shoulder blade pressed further inside. His body was screaming for air, and he felt his conscious fade.

o0o

Rozarko walked slowly towards the baths, knowing Legolas would be there. When he heard splashed and the sounds of struggle, he started to run fast.

The sight that met him rose his anger, he ran towards Goran and threw him to the hard ground. He then lifted Legolas out of the water, he was bleeding heavily from a stab wound to his stomach, and Rozarko saw he only as bleeding hard from one to his back. Rozarko yanked the stich out, pressing his hand to stop the bleeding.

"Guards!" he yelled, hoping to be heard.

He tenderly wiped the water and hair away from Legolas' face, checking that he was breathing. His heart almost stopped when he realized he was not. He then placed him on the floor, blowing two times into his mouth and then started to pump on his chest.

The guards came running into the baths, looking stunned at the scene before them.

"He was attacked" Rozarko told, not stopping what he was doing, "a stab wound to the stomach and to the back. He is not breathing".

The guards ran to help, one pressed on the wound at the stomach to stop the bleeding, while two others removed Goran, and one running for the healer. Rozarko then blew two more times in Legolas' mouth, and then Legolas started to cough and gasped for air. Rozarko rolled Legolas over to his side, and the coughed water up.

"Easy now, mellon amin" Rozarko soothed in Sylvan, "you are safe now".

Legolas opened his eyes and focused on Rozarko, another guard had moved to look at the wound on his back, pressing a hand to it to stop the bleeding.

Then the healer entered, looking stunned and ran to the elf on the floor. Rozarko told what he had seen and done, and the healer ordered Legolas removed and brought to the healing ward. Rozarko insisted on carrying Legolas himself. He tenderly lifted his prince and walked after the healer.

o0o

The fat man burst into the healing ward, fuming with rage.

"What happened?" he bellowed.

"Quiet" the healer urged in a whisper, Legolas had flinched when the fat man had burst into the small room.

The healer pulled the fat man into a corner, and whispered to him what had happened, and the conditions of the injuries.

"Gods" the fat man breathed, "he will he out of the arena for months. I have lost my champion".

"Peace now" the healer urged, "you forget he is an elf, you saw how fast the healed from the whipping. I think he will heal fast from this too".

* * *

And so Legolas did, he only spent a few days in the healing ward, and after a week, he was back in training. The fat man was still furious of what had happened. He one morning assembled all in the courtyard.

"The situation between Vascal and Goran will be settled now!" he growled, "I cannot have two gladiators who cannot cooperate. Vascal, Goran, step forwards".

Legolas slowly stepped forward, as did Goran, his arm still in a sling".

"You will settle this in the arena" he smirked, "you are not to kill each other, only disarm and await my judgement, is that clear?".

"Yes master" they both said.

"As soon as your arm is healed, Goran" the fat man spat, and turned to walk back inside the house.

"Seems like your end is near, elf" Goran spat.

"Playing on hubris now, are we?" Legolas smirked, "as far as I recall, you have never defeated me, human".

"This time I will defeat you" Goran said challenging, glaring at the elf.

"I am sure I will enjoy your efforts" Legolas teased.

Goran moved to make a strike at Legolas, who stepped back. Balak's hand caught Goran's, the trainer was glaring hotly at the two of them.

"Safe it for the arena" he bellowed, then turned to Goran, "go back to your cell".

* * *

Legolas once more stood before the gate to the arena. How many times had he stood here? he had lost count. How many lives had he taken on those sands? He did no longer know. Once more, Rozarko was chained on hands and feet, a guard holding his blade to his neck.

The gate opened and Legolas walked into the arena, he saw that Goran already was there, standing before the balcony. Legolas walked until he stood beside Goran, and looked up at the balcony where the fat man was standing.

"The past meets the present" the fat man said in a high and clear voice, "the former campion of the house of Marcinistar, Goran, face the present campion of the house of Marcinistar, Vascal, the white, elven warrior, undefeated in the arena. Begin!".

Goran immediately attacked Legolas, who easily blocked his strike, and in one swift move, turned the battle around and stroke at Goran. The human only managed to block the strike, but Legolas then turned at made a strike to his right side. He drew the first blood of the game, Goran groaned at the pain from his side.

Legolas stood ready, knifes held protectively before him. Goran attacked, Legolas blocked and attacked Goran with all his strength, slicing the human over the left thigh and left shoulder as he lowered his round shield. Goran moved to strike, but instead had to block another attack from the elf, who twisted his sword and kicked him in the stomach.

All air left Goran as he buckled over, gasping for breath. Legolas did not attack, and Goran concluded horrified, that the elf was toying with him. This was all but a game for the elf.

Goran then attacked furious, but Legolas, once again, easily blocked it, and once more kicked Goran, this time in the side and the human stumbled to the sand. The crowd was cheering madly, calling for Vascal to finish the man. But Legolas would not end this yet. Goran jumped back on his feet, only to fall back on his knees by the force of the elf's attack, who swiftly turned and sliced him over the shoulderblades. Again Goran groaned on pain, and turned to get up.

He ran to make a strike at the elf, who jumped back from his strike, turned away as he stroked again, jumping back again, and again, and again, until he got bores, and attacked Goran instead. Goran did not manage to block, and the knife was cut into his side. Legolas then drew the knife out, cut Goran over the right hand, and Goran dropped his sword. The elf moved behind him, taking hold of his short hair, yanking his head back and pressing the knife to his throat. The game was over.

Legolas looked up at the fat man, awaiting his judgement. The fat man rose from his chair, looking intently at the elf and man before him.

"Kill him".

Without hesitation, Legolas cut the throat of the man, ending his life right there on the sands of the arena.


	12. Chapter 12: Separating

**Twelfth chapter: Separating**

Tristan awoke to a gray autumn morning, next to him lay Mirthral, his honey blonde hair loose and falling in cascades around his face to his other side lay Cyan, his beautiful cobber blonde hair also loose. At the fire sat Elladan and Glorfindel, who turned and smiled at him when he moved to get up. He accepted the cup of tea Elladan handed him, smiling in gratitude and seating himself next to the Noldor.

"Any news on the others?" he asked slowly, taking a sip of his tea.

It had been three months since him and Cyan had been rescued from their camp to the south, and all he knew now was that Anglond and Galdor was to the west, in a settlement where they were trained as gladiators, properly already were by now. And for Legolas and Rozarko, they were inside the city, inside the very arena, and Legolas had become champion, undefeated in the arena, and Rozarko was close behind him, but for unknown reasons, he did not fight as much in the arena as Legolas did.

"Not yet" told Glorfindel, "Elrohir, Girion and Gilthron is due to arrive today, and we will know more of Anglond and Galdor soon".

Tristan only nodded as Cyan and Mirthral seated themselves next to the fire as well. For the rest of the morning, the elves of the small camp awaited the arrival of Girion, Gilthron and Elrohir. They had been scouting to the settlement, so see if there were any opportunities to free Anglond and Galdor.

Two hours before midday, the three elves arrived, and all sat around the fire.

"They are planning to leave the settlement tomorrow" Girion told them, taking a sip of water.

"They are going to the city" told Elrohir, "to throw the new gladiators into the arena, at the opening games".

"Do we have a chance to attack them on the road?" asked Glorfindel.

"That depends" said Girion, looking the blond Noldor in the eye, "we do not know how many will accompany them, and how many guards that will be traveling with them".

"I think we should keep a close eye on them" said Elladan, "to see if it is possible to free them on the road".

The other nodded, and the next day they prepared to brake camp and travel west.

* * *

"They are too well guarded" concluded Girion as he lay on his stomach in the high grass, looking down from a small hill to the caravan below him.

"I have to give you right" Glorfindel hissed irritated, "damn it! The first opportunity to free them, and they are too well guarded".

"We will never ensure their safety if we attack" Elladan mused.

"No, we won't" Glorfindel breathed, he was beyond disappointed.

They could clearly see Anglond and Galdor walking behind a wagon, chained on their hands, guards riding on horses around the caravan, and other slaves walking behind wagons or horses as well. The caravan was larger than the elves would have thought.

And so, Anglond and Galdor entered the city again, this time going straight to the arena, and being installed into two separate cells, with a small window to the sands.

Opposite them were more cells, some empty, others with occupied. One gladiator before the elves looked intently at them. He was a large man, high and very strongly built.

"Well, well" he mused, "more elves. Are you here for the opening games?" he asked.

"Unfortunately" Galdor said.

"What do you mean with, more elves?" Anglond then asked.

"We have one here" the man explained, "a fiercely gladiator, if I may say, undefeated in the arena. Vascal, is he called. You will see him tomorrow; he will fight in the prime games".

Anglond and Galdor shot a look at each other, this Vascal, could very well be Legolas.

* * *

For the first time, Anglond and Galdor found themselves in the great arena. It was huge, with people seated all around them, and high above them. A large balcony held the elite society of the town. Anglond looked around him, if indeed Legolas was here, this was where he fought every time. It was a bit frightening to think about, and what it could do to one self. Galdor looked much the same as Anglond, and before they could think any more, the call for begin sounded, and four gladiators attacked them.

Anglond and Galdor were skilled warriors, and soon, all four gladiators lay dead at their feet. The people cheered as they were ushered back into their cells. The gladiator before them smiled warmly at them.

"Congratulations" he declared, "you have just returned victorious from the arena the first time. How was it?".

They did not know how to responds, and soon, the gladiator laughed.

"Terrifying, am I right?" he laughed, "do not fret, we are all terrified the first time we walk upon the sand, even the second, and third, and tenth time".

"It is horrible" Galdor exclaimed.

"Oh it is" the man told, "but sometime, it will stop, and you just become this machine, all set to kill and survive in the arena".

"Machine?" Galdor asked stunned.

"It happens for some. You do no longer hold the moral and ethics of common living. The only thing you think about is not to die".

The rest of the day they were relatively quiet, and looked out of the windows to the fights going on in the arena. After midday, the fights changed, and the most skilled gladiators entered the arena. They looked intently on, but never did they see Legolas or Rozarko.

Then, as the last game was about to start, guards, and a lot of them, rushed through the corridors. Anglond and Galdor looked on stunned, the man before them just grinned.

"Now Vascal is entering" he told them.

The trumpets sounded, and a fat man upon the balcony rose to make the presentation. Then, the doors to the arena opened, and five armed gladiators entered to the far end. To the other, a lonely one entered. He was only dressed in loose fitting, knee length, gray pants. Sandals with straps twisted around his ankles. His silvery white hair braided in warrior braids. His back covered in white scars from whipping, and on his chest, a burnt mark of a M was seen. He turned and looked directly at them, his icy blue eyes piercing into theirs. They were right, Vascal was indeed Legolas.

Legolas quickly turned to the fight at hand, the twin knifes at the ready. And then it began. Legolas threw himself into the battle, jumping, turned, kicking, striking. He fought agilely as he always did, not one movement out of order, all precise and deadly.

Anglond and Galdor looked stunned as Legolas without hesitation killed all five men before him. And the next three who entered the arena. The crowd cheered madly.

How could he just kill the men without hesitation? He and Galdor had tried to just disarm them, and had only killed them when they were forced to it.

They only saw Legolas when he entered the arena, which he did every day for four days. Always the last one to enter, always returning undefeated. Anglond and Galdor only entered the sand one more time during the games, and turned out victorious. They did not know where Legolas was held, nor Rozarko, whom they had only seen on the sands two times. Every time Legolas entered the sand, guards surrounded him, as they did when he returned, and he was ushered down the hall, away from them.

The last time Legolas entered the sands was on the last day. Anglond and Galdor had, in the morning, returned victorious from their fight. Now, this was the last one of these games. Legolas was to meet the champion of another house, and the air was tensed with excitement in the crowd. Anglond and Galdor watched from their cell, as a gladiator entered the sand on the other side, heavily armed with a helmet on his head, concealing his face, and armor of leather on both arms and shoulders. He wore a net, woven of think robes, and a spear with three heads. They had never seen any enter with these weapons before, and wondered if Legolas had either.

Legolas entered then, bearing the same twin knifes he had done to all the games. Anglond and Galdor looked intensely at Legolas, to see the reaction he had to these strange weapons, but his face was set to stone, and he gave nothing away.

Legolas looked at these strange weapons, he had never seen anyone entering with these, and was not quite sure how to fight these. He knew how to fight a spear, but had never fought one with three heads, and the net, what was he going to do with had?

The call for begin sounded, and the man attacked right away. Legolas blocked the strike from the spear, and only just managed to jump aside as the net was thrown at him. Ah, Legolas thought, now he knew what the net was for.

He blocked and jumped, blocked and turned, attacked only to jumped from the net once again. That net was making him furious. He knew he was finished if he got caught under it, yet the man made sure he could not get close enough to strike him.

Why had Balak never taught them to fight these weapons? Did he even know they existed? He should know, as their trainer.

Again he jumped aside as the net was thrown at him. He then turned and jumped, managing to get a cut at the man's arm, and landing behind him, where he made a strike to his back. But the man turned and threw the net again. Legolas right arm and knife got caught in the net. Legolas quickly withdraw himself away from the man as the spear came charging towards his chest.

Legolas tried to shake the net off, but his knife was tangled inside it. He just managed to jump aside at the spear came charging again. He shot his arm madly, but realized he had lost his weapon, and let go of it. He tried to get his arm out, but that was no easy task. The man attacked again, and Legolas decided to try something risky. He turned away from the spear, but threw the net over it and grabbed the handle with his right hand. The man yanked the spear back, but Legolas held his grip. he jumped, kicked the man in his stomach with his right leg, turned in the air and yanked the spear out of his hands.

Legolas finally managed to get out of the tangled net. He threw it aside along with the spear, took his remaining knife in his right hand and move to attack the man. He sliced a deep cut across the man's chest, but earned a fist to his head instead. Legolas faltered from the hit, and the man ran for his weapons.

Before Legolas could turn, the net was thrown over him and he stumbled to the ground. Legolas felt the pang of panic hit him hard, he did not like to be restrained like this, unable to move properly. The man charged, Legolas awkwardly rolled to the side, away from the stroke. But the man moved again, and Legolas felt immobile under the heavy net, he still held his one knife in his right hand. The man stroked down at him, Legolas tried to move, but did not get far enough away. The three headed spear bore deep into his thigh, the crushing sound as bone were crushed was heard. Legolas groaned loudly in pain. The man moved and took a grip at his hair, his face moving close to his. He took a knife forth, and moved his head to look to the balcony, to get the answer to let the elf live or kill him.

Legolas did not want to give him that chance, and with his knife in his right hand, he stroked through the net, and bore his knife into his neck. Blood flowed out and down to where Legolas lay, the man screamed but it was quickly muffled by blood. The crowd gasped in surprise, but then the roaming sound was madly cheer was heard all around him.

Legolas could not move from under the net, the pain in his left thigh bore into his body, immobilizing even more than he already was. He breathing was too fast, he was beginning to tremble all over. Guards was rushing into the arena, along with Balak and some healers. Balak knelled next to his face, one guard took hold of the spear still imbedded in Legolas' thigh, and tried to removed it from him. Legolas almost screamed in pain as he tried to remove it, for it would not let go of him. Balak laid a comforting hand on the elf's shoulder.

"It's stuck" the guards said.

"Properly in the femur" a healer said, inspecting the wound.

Instead, the guards gently removed the net. the other guards held swords and spear towards Legolas, daring him to do anything, and he would be dead soon. The net was, after a lot of struggle, finally removed, and Legolas tried to breath relieved, but he could not control his own breathing, who was increasing as pain intensified.

"Just get it out!" Legolas hissed through gritted teeth.

The healers looked stunned at him.

"It will hurt like hell" one said.

"Get it out!" Legolas said dangerously low now.

The healers shared a glance at each other, before nodding to a spectacular strong looking guards, who took a firm hold of the spear, other guards moved to restrain the elf, and the guard yanked the spear out with a loud crashing sound as bone was crushed even more. This time, Legolas could not hold back the scream of pain which escaped him. Afterwards, he was dragged back inside.

The gate closes to Anglond and Galdor's cell was opened, and guards rushed inside with healers, and a semi-conscious Legolas.

"Lay him down" one healer ordered, "we most stop the bleeding" he urged.

They rushed around him, trying to stop the bleeding.

"We have to burn the wounds" a healer said, and nodded towards some guards, who rushed off to prepare.

"The femur is broken in three placed, almost crushed" another healer said.

"We must stop the bleeding first" the first one said, "and then splint his leg".

Soon the smell of burnt flesh and the screams of intense pain filled the air of the barracks under the arena. Legolas was moved down the corridor, and Anglond and Galdor did not see him again this time.

And so, when the games finished, Anglond and Galdor returned to their settlement. Not knowing if they would see Legolas and Rozarko again. Some part of them were glad to leave the town and arena, for it had been terrifying. Another part felt great sadness, for it would draw them further away from their friends.

o0o

Legolas lay on a hard bed in the small healing ward of the barracks of the house of Manicistar. His left leg utterly useless, and the pain it caused extreme. He had been allowed a few hours' sleep from some drugs the healer had gave him, but they had warm off all too fast. The healer had not calculated the dose elves required.

The fat man entered, along with Balak and the healer.

"So" the fat man said sarcastically, "you went undefeated again. Or, almost, for you are completely useless to me now".

"I will heal" Legolas said lowly.

"But that will take time, and who can say how long your rehab will take? When you will enter the arena again? If you ever will, that is. I have no use for you any more".

Legolas became deadly silent, he did not know what to say, what to expect. The fat man smirked then.

"I have received an offer I cannot refuse" he smiled then, "a slave trader from Harad have bought you. What he wants with you, I do not know, and I don't really care. I have received my money, and you are out of here tomorrow".

The fat man then turned on his heels, and walked out of the room. Balak sat near Legolas, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"The men from Harad a fierce" Balak said gently, "If you think our master is bad, then the one from Harad his purely evil. I do not know what he wants with you either, other than he had paid much more than you are worth in your current state. This man is holds the best gladiators of Harad, but his gladiators are known for being the most dangerous of them all. I do not know what he does with them, but they are different".

"Different how?" Legolas dared to ask.

"I cannot really explain" Balak said a bit sadly, "other than they seemed evil, mad even. I think he does something with their minds".

Legolas shivered at the thought.

"So" Legolas breathed, "I leave tomorrow".

"I am afraid so" Balak said, "you have been a pain in my ass from the minute you entered my barrack and this house, but you have grown, and I see you are truly a champion, and the greatest warrior I have ever seen. I have been a pleasure".

Legolas only nodded, and Balak rose and left the room.

The next day, Legolas was leaving. Rozarko and another gladiator supported him into the courtyard, where a wagon with a cage awaited. He did not struggle; he did not have the strength to it. Once inside the cage, guards he did not recognize closed the doors. Legolas held firmly to Rozarko's hand as long as possible.

"Be careful" Legolas whispered in Sylvan, "and for the love of the Valar, stay alive".

"The same I say to you, my friend" Rozarko whispered, "I am so sorry".

"Don't be. I will find a way back to you, find a way for us both to be free, I promise".

"And I will find the same".

The wagon started to move, and Legolas was forced to let go of Rozarko's hand. He felt the tears sting in his eyes, but forced them not to fall. He looked into those forest green eyes of Rozarko, as the gates to the courtyard closed, and he did not know when he would look into those kind eyes again.

* * *

"Legolas had been sold!" Rogon exclaimed as he ran into the camp along with Girion and Logon, "we were injured in the last game, and sold to a slave trader from Harad. He is travelling south as we speak".

"What of Rozarko?" Glorfindel asked.

"Still in the city" Girion said, he could not hold back the sadness in his voice.

"How many are they guarding Legolas?" Elrohir asked.

"Too many" Logon said then, "at least sixty. They travel with others; it is a large caravan".

"We have to split up then" Girion said, "some of us stay here and work on a way to get others free, and the others of us, fallow the caravan to Harad, keeping a close eye to where Legolas is being led".

The others nodded, and then divided their group in two.


	13. Chapter 13: Getting them all together

**Thirteenth chapter: Getting them all together**

The road had been long; three weeks it had taken them to finally reach their destination. In all this time, Legolas had never left the cage in which he sat. His leg healed slowly, slower than it normally did, and it had pained him to exhaustion in the first week of their journey.

When they reached the desert of Harad, the sun shone from a blue and cloudless sky. Baking down upon those who traveled on the road. The green vegetation of southern Rhûn was replaced with desert, sand, small bushes. No grass, no green trees. Legolas began to feel melancholic. He had never been in a place as desolate as this. This was no place for an elf, especially not an elf of the woodland realm. He could not feel the nature as he could in the rich lands to the north, there he could hear the trees sing, and greed him when he walked by. Here, there were nothing, no trees to sing or greed him, no green grass which danced in the wind.

And the heat, is was unbearable. He felt like he was burning up from where he sat. The other slaves were also held in caged, and the masters and lords where sitting in shadow on comfortable pillow on other wagons. Drinking water when they wanted. The slaves only got water one or maybe two times a day.

No one had tended to Legolas wound, only himself with what he had, and that was barely nothing. He was allowed to change the bandaged three times a week, but never to clean the wound, and he got nothing for the burnt skin, or the pain he felt. He kept silent though, giving nothing away. They should not see how he suffered.

When they entered the desert, they often traveled at night, and rested during the day. The other slaves seemed to cope fine with the heat and their surroundings. Legolas though, did not get much rest. They would reach the city tomorrow, and Legolas felt unease begin to rise inside him, he did not like the thought of what awaited him.

* * *

"I cannot tell you how relieved I am to see you guys" Anglond exclaimed as he embraced Tristan, who brotherly embraced him back.

Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir, their five Noldor warriors, and Tristan and Cyan had managed to attack the small caravan Anglond and Galdor traveled with, and now, the two elves were free too.

"Where are the others?" asked Galdor anxious.

"They are tracking a caravan going south to Harad" explained Tristan.

"Why? What happened?" Anglond asked surprised.

"Legolas has been sold" Tristan explained as they seated themselves around the fire of their camp, a long ride from the attacked caravan.

"He has what?" exclaimed both Anglond and Galdor.

"Yes, sold" Tristan said gravely, "his master meant he could not be used anymore after receiving the injury in the last fight of the games. He got an offer from a master of Harad, who paid more than Legolas was worth in his condition, and the master could not refuse. Legolas is traveling south as we speak, the others tracking him, to see where they go. The caravan is too large for us to engage".

Both freed elves nodded in understanding.

"So, what now?" asked Galdor.

"We regroup, and you two gather some strength, and then we free Rozarko, in one way or another" said Cyan.

* * *

The house of Legolas' new master lay inside the city, close to the huge arena in the middle. It was larger than the one he came from, and twice as many gladiators in the barracks. The trainer was a high man, strong built, with sunburnt skin, and fierce against the gladiators. Legolas had sat inside a cell for days, no one spoke to him, he only got a little food and water twice a day.

Then, after four days, his master finally appeared. He was an exotic looking man, dark brown skin, brown eyes, high and slender, a turban covered his head. He was dressed in rich green, brown and golden clothes. The trainer was with him as well, and a healer, and old man with long white beard. A guard opened the door, and the trainer ordered Legolas to stand.

The leg did not trouble him as much anymore, and he easily got to his legs.

"Make him ready and take him to the house" the master ordered before walking away.

The four guards, the trainer and two women, slaves Legolas concluded, ushered him into the bathing area. This one was larger than the one he came from, two pools with water along the walls, in the middle was benches. The guards stopped at the entrance, and the two women undressed Legolas, and led him into the water.

Legolas flinched away as one of the women took a cloth and moved to wash him. Just earning a laugh from the trainer, with a comment about him not being into women. Legolas sighed, and let the women wash him. They used two washing cloth with soap to wash his body, and then they washed his hair. They offered him their hands, and let him up from the pool, and dried him off. They tied a cloth around his waist, just barely covering his private parts. Then they covered his pale skin in oil, dried and combed his hair. And then he was ready, and the guards and trainer led him up some stairs and into the house.

The house was large, with many small courtyards with small pools, and even trees, mostly olive, orange or lemon trees. Light curtains separated the rooms from each other, only a few room had wooden doors and sand colored stone walls.

"Wait here" one guard ordered as he walked forth to announce their arrival.

Legolas stood perfectly still, his back straight and head held high. He saw the master enter the room, next to him a woman in a light purple dress, richly decorated, with curly, brown hair down her one side. The master tenderly held her hand. His wife, perhaps, thought Legolas.

"Well now look at this" the master exclaimed, "isn't he a true beauty!".

"Indeed" the woman said, drinking in the almost naked elf before her.

"So, doctor" the master said to the healer, "how is his condition?".

The doctor, or healer, moved and knelled next to Legolas, taking a firm grip on his left thigh.

"He heals fast, master" the doctor said, "just the fact that he moves around and walk unhindered give me great confidence that he will fight soon for you".

"You know of elves?" the master asked.

"I do" the doctor said, rising from the floor, "elves are quickly to heal, if they have the right conditions, even if they don't, they heal quicker than other races. They can be very sensitive to nature, some more than others".

"What kind of elf is this one?" the woman asked, "I have heard there are many different kinds".

"There are" the doctor explained, "let me look at him for a while" and he then turned to the blond elf, circling him, looking into his eyes, taking a hold of his chin, moved his head from side to side, looking at his ears, the features of his face, his hair.

"He is not Noldor, that's for sure" the doctor concluded, "I do not think he is Sylvan either. I guess he is Sindar".

"Is that good?" the woman asked, "I only heard of the Noldor, they should be wise, beautiful, and skilled warriors".

"Every race of elves has different characteristic" the doctor told, "the Sylvan, living in the great Greenwood to the north, are the most dangerous, les wise. The Sindar are, I think, a combination of Sylvan and Noldor, but that depends on which realm he comes from. The Sindar elves of Lorien is a lot different from those of the Greenwood".

"Where do you think he comes from?" the master asked.

"I cannot tell, but his fighting style tells me Greenwood, for is looks very much Sylvan and Sindarin mixed together".

The master smiled hugely.

"Good" he said, still smiling, and then turning to the elf, "now, Vascal, you fought with twin knife before, is that your preferred weapon?".

"It is" Legolas answered calmly.

"Good. I will make sure you are received with the best quality".

The master then nodded, and Legolas was moved back to the barracks, this time though, he did not return to the cell, but was presented for the other gladiators.

o0o

The other gladiators received Legolas with apprehension, some even seemed skeptical. But after the first training session, all doubt of the elf vanished as morning dew for the sun. He was more skilled than any of them, even with a leg which stilled pained him some. He trained hard to regain his strength in his leg, and after two weeks, he was back.

The burn mark from the house of Manicistar was burnt over with a cross, and on his other chest, he was burnt with a H, for the house of Horandor. And soon, he entered the arena of this huge city for the first time. It was over twice the size as the first he had fought in, and the loudness of the crowd was almost deafening.

He returned victorious, again and again. And was quickly receiving the status as champion of Harad.

The days turned to weeks, the weeks to months, and then, two years had passed. He had not heard, seen or sensed the others. He hoped they were safe.

For himself, he had been beaten, whipped, and almost brainwashed. He was no longer the exiled prince of Greenwood, no longer Legolas, he was Vascal, the white gladiator. He killed without hesitation, fought fiercely inside the arena, and trained for hours every day. He thought less and less of the others, less and less of ever escaping this madness, and decided to stay alive, for he still held on to hope, to one day be free of this. To be free of the master always being after him, he decided to submit completely, bow and do what he commanded, even earn his trust.

"Vascal" the master greeted him as he once more stood in the house before him, "we have received an invitation from the south of Rhûn, they ask us, most humbly, to participate in their games, and would be honored to see our champion against theirs. I have replied, and we are traveling north tomorrow".

* * *

The games were some of the biggest in years, everything was getting prepared, and rumors said that the champion from Harad was coming. Rozarko silently walked back and forth in his cell, gladiators were filling into the barracks as they entered the arena from all sides, west, east and south. He recognized the house of Manicistar, Legolas' old master, as they walked by to other cells further down the corridor.

Then, one evening, trumpets sounded, all gladiators almost stood to attention as they rushed to see the one entering. Whispers was heard:

"It is the champion from Harad".

"The house of Horandor" another said in awe.

"The most famous house of all, and the most dangerous one".

"I have heard the gladiators are like machines, without feelings".

"I have heard the master is the evilest one there exist".

And then, all talk died as exotic looking guards walked down the corridor. Ten Gladiators fallowed the guards in one line, and at the back, well-guarded, was their champion. Rozarko almost choked, as was even more stunned breathless when he got eye contact with Legolas. His icy blue eyes seemed empty, far away, like he did not even recognize him. He just moved right past him, and then he was gone.

o0o

The prime of the opening games, Rozarko stood before the balcony, two short swords in hands. He was now known as the champion of the city, the house of Manicistar had one close to him, but he had defeated him, and the masters had been merciful and granted him life.

"And" the head of the city called, "all the way from the desert of Harad, their champion, undefeated, and nothing sort of magnificent. Enter: Vascal, the white warrior of Harad".

The crowd cheered madly, and the master, the fat man, of the house of Manicistar, looked utterly chocked at the exotic, tall man sitting before him, who just sent him an evil smirk.

Rozarko looked almost frightened as Legolas entered the arena, looking most dangerous in his exotic attire. He wore something with looked like a white skirt, very short, only reaching one third part down his thigh. He had golden, metal plates on both shoulder, with white fabric under, and white, leather straps over his torso and back. His sandals were sand-brown, and with straps twisted all the way up both legs. He had three nasty looking scars on left thigh, and Rozarko realized those were from his last fight in this arena. In his hands, Legolas had two ling twin knifes, slightly curved at the end.

Legolas seemed at first not the bit chocked to see Rozarko, the just walked to stand before the balcony, crossing his blades before him and standing to attention. The exotic looking man smirked satisfied.

"Begin!" there was yelled.

Legolas then turned to Rozarko, moving into position. Rozarko moved into position as well, and made the first strike at Legolas, which he easily blocked. Legolas then attacked, and held Rozarko close as he blocked.

"I have no intention of killing you" Legolas whispered in Sylvan.

"Good to know" Rozarko hissed sarcastically before pushing Legolas away.

Legolas frowned, but then blocked the fierce attacked from Rozarko.

"You have changed" Rozarko then said, sadness edging his voice.

Legolas decided not to answer that one, "is the others safe? Do you know?".

"They are all safe" Rozarko said, after blocking an attack from Legolas, "they have retreaded to the forest. We are the only two left to slavery".

"And we are getting free today" Legolas said as he again attacked Rozarko.

"How?" the chocolate brown haired elf asked surprised.

"I have gathered all my strength for the last two years, and are ready to unleash it".

"Then unleash it".

Legolas stopped mid-strike, Rozarko did not engage, and only calmly watched as Legolas seemed to moved inside himself. He closed his eyes, opened his arms, and then the light flowed out. It burst forth as a strong wave, blinding the humans. It shone white and bright like the stars, making the earth shake, and the arena starting to crumble down. Men and women was screaming as the arena crashed down, making a way for the two elves to escape. Legolas used all he had to give, to make sure they could escape the city.

Two horses galloped into the arena, one pure white and one steely gray, where they came from, the elves did not know, and how they came, they did not know either. They hurriedly mounted the horses, and galloped out of the city.

The wall of the arena to the east had crumbled to the ground, and made a way for the two elves to gallop out. The street was almost empty; the majority of the people had been inside the arena. The elves pressed the horses as much as they could. When they reached the eastern gate, two guards stood paralyzed as the elves galloped towards them. One guards rose his spear with a shaking hand, only getting hit with a dagger Legolas had thrown, the other guard fled. And then, they were out of the city, galloping together towards the forest of Rhûn.

* * *

they rested at the lake, only a few hours more, and they would be back at their home in the forest, together with the others once more. They had bathed and drunk some water, even ate some barriers and apples they had found. The horses rested, for they had rode nonstop from the city to the lake.

"I cannot believe I am finally looking at you again" Rozarko said a bit choked as he sat upon the grass.

"I have missed you dearly" Legolas smiled softly, "Harad is a terrible land".

"You do not have to think any more of that now, I am just glad you are here now, and safe".

"As am I".

Rozarko drew his charge into a warm and loving hug. Legolas clung to him like his very life depended on it.

"Shall we take the final ride and reunite with our friends?" Rozarko asked, a feral grin marveling his fair face.

"Yes".

* * *

"Have I not taught you any better, than to let others sneak in on you" Legolas smirked as he sat upon his white horse, still in his exotic gladiator attire, and looked upon his team, all gathered around the fire with the Noldor. All jumped surprised to their feet, looking at him as they had seen a ghost.

Then Girion broke to tears, and ran to Rozarko and Legolas, who both jumped off their horses, and allowed their friend to embrace them. Then the others from the team came out of their tranche, and ran to the two elves as well.

"How did you escape?" Girion asked between tears of joy.

"White light" was all Legolas told, and he was embrace by Tristan.

"Come" Anglond urged, "sit at the fire and tell us your story".

Legolas walked to the fire, and received a hug from Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir as well.

"You have my sincerest of gratitude, my friends" Legolas said, bowing his head to them, "I know you have tracked us for a long time".

"Longer than you think" Glorfindel smirked, "but do not think of that now. We love you Legolas, as we respect all of your team. We would go search to the end of the world for you".

"Well, you almost did" Legolas grinned.

"What are you dressed like?" Anglond then grinned, touching the white skirt.

"I have to disappoint you" Legolas grinned, "I am wearing something under it. I was sold to one of the riches lanisters of Harad, and their ways were a bit different".

Legolas seated himself, Girion and Rozarko on either side of him, and then he and Rozarko started to tell.


	14. Chapter 14: Bring him home

**Fourteenth chapter: Bring him home**

For the first time in nineteen years, Legolas and his team once again rode into the hidden valley of Imladris. Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir and their five guards around them. On the steps to the main house stood Elrond, Celebrían and Erestor, warm and relieved smiles upon their faces.

Legolas dismounted his white horse, and with Glorfindel at his side, and Rozarko and Girion right behind him, he walked towards the stairs. But Elrond and Celebrían had already emerged from the stairs, and stood right before him. Legolas looked into the kind and wise gray eyes of Elrond, not knowing what to say, until Elrond drew him into a fatherly embrace.

"It is good to see you again, penneth" he whispered, "you have been sorely missed".

He looked intently at Legolas for a long while, holding unto his shoulders, almost as if he was analyzing the young elf before him. Then Celebrían drew him into a motherly hug.

"It is good to have you home again" she whispered before pulling away to hug her sons.

Elrond turned to Legolas once again.

"Your rooms are ready" he smiled, seeing Legolas almost sighed in relieved and gratefulness.

He walked with Rozarko and Girion into the house, the rest of the team walked to the guesthouses near the barracks, where they always slept when they were in Imladris. Legolas slowly opened the door to his room, walked inside and stopped in the middle of the bedroom. For a long while he just stood there, looking emptily before him. Girion walked over to open the balcony door, letting the summer breeze inside.

Rozarko kept behind Legolas, seeing how he began to tremble. Rozarko placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, and then it seemed like Legolas' legs just gave way under him. Rozarko supported him to the floor, and embraced him tightly. Legolas cried openly now, the last terrible years of agony, pain and captivity finally getting to the edge, and he could not hold together any longer. Rozarko soothed him the best he could, and soon, Girion embraced him as well.

How long they sat like this, they did not know. Legolas had stopped crying, and now just sat in their embraced, trying to get his breathing under control.

"How about a bath?" Rozarko suggested.

Legolas turned and gave him a small smile.

"Sounds wonderful" he said a bit hoarse.

Girion gave Rozarko a short nod, telling him he would take care of it, and rose to walk into the bathroom. Soon they heard the sound of running water, and then the smell of bathing oils. Rozarko then gently pulled Legolas up, and guided him into the bathroom, where the bath was ready. Girion walked out and let Rozarko to help Legolas.

Not long after, Rozarko walked back into the bedroom, Girion already laying clothes on the bed. Legolas had always had spare clothes in his rooms in Imladris, and Girion had found a deep gray tunic, with simple silver embroideries, and dark gray leggings.

Legolas marveled in the hot water of the tub, complete oblivious to the world around him. He lay with his eyes closed, completely relaxed. And when he finally decided to emerge from the water and dry up, both Girion and Rozarko had gone to their rooms, bathe, change clothes and come back again. Legolas looked a little stunned at them, knowing they had managed to do all this, while he still was in his bath. He shot them a wry smile, before changed into the clothes Girion had lay on the bed.

"Elrond would like you to dine with them tonight" Rozarko said, "actually, he has invited all of us to dine with them".

Legolas just smile a bit tiredly before sitting himself before the mirror, and combing his hair.

"When?" Legolas then asked.

"In half an hour" Girion answered.

Legolas nodded, then turning to them and giving them a soft smile.

"I'll find the others" Girion then said and left the room.

Rozarko knelled next to Legolas, took his hands and looked him in the eyes.

"Are you up for this?" he asked softly.

"I am" Legolas smiled reassuringly.

"Good" Rozarko smiled kindly, then stood and offered Legolas a hand. Legolas took his hand and let him pull him up.

In the hall of fire, a table was set in the middle of the room, the doors to the terrace was opened, and letting in the evening summer breeze. Legolas' team was already there, standing near the doors, talking merrily together with Elladan, Elrohir and Glorfindel. All conversation stopped when Legolas and Rozarko walked into the hall, Elrond and Celebrían smiled warmly to them.

"Let us sit" Elrond then declared.

Elrond sat at the end of the table, Celebrían to his right, and then Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen. Legolas sat to his left, with Rozarko, Girion and Anglond, and then the others, Glorfindel and Erestor among them as well.

Legolas was quiet for the most part of the dinner, which did not go unnoticed by Elrond, and the lord of Imladris decided to talk to the young prince in the morning.

It was a rich meal; the exiled elves had not eaten this well since last they visited the valley. For starter was served a butter roasted trout with asparagus. For main course was served braised pheasant, roasted potatoes, carrots, and other vegetables and greens. The elves talked happily together, and Elrond smiled to himself as he listened to the conversations around the table. Legolas seemed to listen as well, but did not join in any, only a few words with Rozarko or Elrond himself.

As the dinner ended, and the elves walked out to the terrace, some to the gardens below, others sat on chairs or benches around the terrace. Legolas was one of those who disappeared into the gardens, after he had asked leave from Elrond.

The dusk hung over the valley, and mist rose from the below, and sneaked around the trees and bushes. Legolas heard elves talking in the gardens, well hidden behind in garden. Legolas walked down to the river, walked over the white wooden bridge, and over the grass to a small path leading up the mountainside. He walked for a long time, until he found the small sanctuary, a hidden glade with a view down over the valley and the houses with warm, yellow and orange light out of every window and door.

The stopped dead in his track when he realized he was not alone. A elleth in a beautiful white drees stood near the edge, her long, curly, blonde hair flowing softly around her. Small white flowers dotted her hair. She was tall and slender, the back of her dress bare, all the way to her loin, with lacing over it. She slowly turned, and Legolas was met with kind blue eyes, rosy lips, and a stunningly, beautiful face.

"I am sorry" Legolas said softly, "I was not aware that this spot would be occupied".

She just showed him a stunning smiled.

"I can share this space, if you will share it with me?" she said, her voice soft and melodious, like rippling water.

"I would be honored" Legolas smiled.

"I am Arin Arondniel" she presented.

"I am Legolas" he answered, not giving his father's name, not sure he was permitted to.

"You are the exiled prince of greenwood" she breathed surprised.

"I am" Legolas said, holding her gaze.

"I am sorry for what you had to endure" she then said, taking his hands, "I have heard a lot from lord Elrond, his sons and Glorfindel, they all believe in you, and have searched for years after you".

"I heard" Legolas smiled.

"You are always welcome in this valley, and to share this place with me" she smiled then, indicating him to sit in the grass next to her.

Legolas did, and they did not speak for a long time, just looking over the valley, all content in the others company, in comfortable silence. They looked to the dark sky as the moon rose and the stars begin to shine.

o0o

As Legolas walked back to the house, he went straight for his rooms, tired after a long day. He stopped before the bed, looking strangely at it. He had not slept in a bed for over 19 years, and only a few times alone.

He heard Rozarko entering the room as well, Girion not long behind him. He placed a gently hand on his shoulder.

"Where are the others?" Legolas asked without looking at Rozarko.

"Trying to sleep in their rooms".

"Trying?" Legolas asked and turned around to meet Rozarko's green eyes.

"None of them can sleep at the moment" Rozarko explained.

"Go and get them" Legolas then smiled, and Girion ran out of the room with a huge smile upon his face. Legolas then turned to Rozarko again, "let's get ready".

They lay cushions, pillows and blankets on the floor in the living room next to the bedroom, it was a bit larger. They spread the cushions, pillows and blankets out, and soon, Girion entered with all of the others, also bearing cushions, pillows and blankets, spreading them out on the floor, and finding each a spot to sleep upon.

Soon, all thirteen elves lay sleeping next to each other, in one big mess. Legolas in the middle, Rozarko next to him, who had wrapped both arms around Legolas and drew him close in his sleep. To his other side lay Girion, who also held on to Legolas in his sleep. All around them, the rest of the team lay spread out, surrounding the one in the middle, as if they protected them.

When Elrond slowly opened the door to Legolas bedroom, to make sure he had returned and all was in peace, he was stunned to find the bed empty. And even more, when he walked into the living room and saw all thirteen elves sleeping on the floor, Legolas well-guarded in the middle of them all. He could not help the sad smile and tear who escaped him. How much had these elves been through? They were now bound close in love, friendship and utterly loyalty. They could not even manage to be separated in sleep.

o0o

Dawn broke with bird song and sunshine. The elves on the floor awoke slowly one by one. Legolas slowly opened his eyes, and looked straight into the deep blue ones of Girion, who smiled softly to him, kissing him softly on the forehead before rising to get up. Legolas just smiled softly back, as he felt someone holding un to him tightly from behind. He turned and looked into the kind eyes of Rozarko, who smiled beautiful to him, one hand moving up to cares his cheek.

"Goodmorning" he smiled.

"Goodmorning" Legolas smiled back.

Rozarko removed some silvery white hair from Legolas' face, and tucked it behind his ear. As his fingers tenderly caressed Legolas' ear, he sharply breathed in and his body tensed. Rozarko could not help his smirk.

"Sensitive?" he asked in a whisper, grinning.

"Yes" Legolas whispered back, scowling.

Rozarko then pressed a soft kiss to his forehead as well, feeling the faint approval from Legolas, and then tenderly and quickly, kissed him on his soft lips before rising. Legolas shot him a short longingly look before controlling himself and rising himself, going into the bedroom to change clothes.

When he got back, he others had already breakfast ready, and the doors to the balcony was wide open, letting in the summer, morning breeze. They all sat eating together, some talked merrily, others enjoying the scene before them, they were all together again, all safe. Legolas felt the tears press, but did not allow them to fall. Rozarko softly lay an arm around his shoulder, and Legolas leaned into it, smiling softly to himself.

o0o

Elrond had asked Legolas to join him in his office that morning, and so Legolas sat in the chair before Elrond. Elrond realized Legolas did not meet his eyes, and wondered at this.

"Legolas" he said softly.

Legolas looked at him, but did still no meet his eyes.

"Are you alright, penneth?" he asked gently, searching Legolas' fair face.

Legolas wanted to say yes, but knew Elrond would see right through him if he did.

"I…" Legolas trailed off, not able to find the words which could describe how he felt inside.

Elrond moved from his chair to kneel before Legolas and taking his hands.

"Legolas" Elrond breathed, "you are far from alright, I already knew that answer. So listen closely to what I have to say" he said firmly, but not unkindly, Legolas then finally met his eyes.

"We have searched the world for you" he then said, "because we all love you, Legolas. You will always have a home here, and if you wish, you are more than welcome to stay here, for always".

"But, my father, he will not approve when he hears" Legolas whispered.

"This is my realm, not Thranduil's. Of cause your father will be angry beyond words when he hears you are here, but I don't care. You are like a son to me, penneth, and I love you just as one. Please, stay in the valley, make this your home, for you, and all of your men".

Legolas looked stunned into the wise eyes of Elrond, tears falling down his cheeks. Elrond then drew Legolas into a fatherly hug, and Legolas hugged him tightly back. Elrond gently stroke Legolas silky hair, calming the exiled prince.

"Will you stay?" Elrond asked again.

"Yes" Legolas answered a bit choked.

Elrond then cupped his cheeks and looked into his eyes, smiling gently.

"You know, we actually named the mission on finding you" he chuckled.

"You did?" Legolas smiled softly.

"Yes. Bring him home".

Legolas looked surprised at Elrond, and there was nothing but silence for a long time.

"You are home, Legolas, all of you are" Elrond then said.

* * *

It was a hot day on the training fields. Legolas had trained for a few hours with his team, and all of them, except Legolas, and discarded their tunics and shirts, Legolas had kept his light blue shirt on. Even the elves of Imladris, including Elladan, Elrohir and Glorfindel had discarded their tunics and shirt, and breaks for water was held frequently.

"Legolas" Rozarko said lowly when they also held a small break, "take your shirt off before you burn up".

Legolas wanted to, but hesitated. Rozarko then placed a strong hand on his sweaty shoulder.

"Do not be ashamed of what you had to do" he said firmly, those close by could easily hear his words, "but be proud of what you survived".

Rozarko walked back to the field, and positioned himself for sparring with Legolas again. Legolas then sighed and removed his shirt, ignoring the surprised gaps he earned from the Imladrian elves.

o0o

"Elrohir!" Elladan exclaimed as Elrohir did not block his strike, and he had to jump to prevent himself from hitting his younger twin.

"What are you looking at?" he then exclaimed when he saw Elrohir looking to the other field.

"Legolas" he whispered.

Both Elladan and Elrohir looked to the field where Legolas trained with his team, Legolas not far from them. They all gasped when they saw his back, covered in white scars from whippings. When the blond warrior turned, they saw the M with the cross over burnet to his chest, and the H burnet on the other. His right arm was covered in cuts, all the way from the shoulder to the wrist, all lined neatly, and all cuts horizontal. This was not earned in battle, but was afflicted with a purpose and intentionally.

They watched on as Legolas sparred with Rozarko, both of them just as talented as the last time they had seen them, maybe even a bit more, with some new moved they had not seen before.

When they paused to take a break, Glorfindel walked over to Legolas.

"Legolas" he called, a bit more urgently than intended.

Legolas whirled around, making his hair flying around his shoulders. Glorfindel raised both hands to show nothing was wrong, and Legolas seemed to calm down immediately. But before Glorfindel could say anything more, Elrond stepped in and ran his fingers over the scars on Legolas' back, making the exiled prince tense.

"What happened, Legolas?" Elrond asked concerned.

"How much do you know?" Legolas then asked, meeting his eyes.

"I know that you were sold to slavery and forced to be gladiators" Elrond said.

"Some of the scars on my back is because I did not kill the men, the first time I entered the arena" Legolas explained coldly.

"And?" Elrond pressed.

"The guards pressed a knife to Rozarko's throat, threatening with cutting it if I did not kill the four men, so… I did".

Elrond looked shocked for a short moment, but then controlled himself.

"And the other scars?" the pressed again.

"More whipping from after I was sold to Harad".

"And the ones on your arm?" Elrond then asked.

Legolas did not answer right away, but looked strongly at Elrond for a while.

"You do not want to know" Legolas then said lowly, his voice a clear warning.

"I do" Elrond pressed, just as strong as Legolas, and the two of them seemed to stare each other down, a battle of wills.

"Tell me!" Elrond then demanded, more forcefully than he intended.

"Each scar for each life I took in the arena" Legolas then said, his voice devoid of emotions, "and it continues down my leg as well".

Elrond looked shocked, a hand covering his mouth, the elves who had listened, and did not know the story, looked much the same.

"How many?" Elrond whispered.

"That, I will not tell you" Legolas stood firm, his voice once again a clear warning, one Elrond heeded this time.

"Do you wish me to help you heal them?" Elrond then asked gently.

Legolas smiled softly, but shook his head, "no thank you. They will heal, when I am ready".

Elrond just nodded, and left the elves to finish their training.

* * *

Elrond walked back to his study to write a letter, one he had look forwards to write for many years. It was short, containing three words: _He is home_.

After four weeks in the valley, Legolas and his team began their routine with patrolling the borders of the valley. All of them had always had the respect of the other warriors of Imladris, but now they were even closer, some even had become close friends. They were no longer their strong allied from Greenwood, they were now their brothers in arms.

The first time Legolas and his team rode out of their first patrol, it most of the people of the valley had gathered at the road, singing to the warriors as they rode past them.

 _Valar watching over us  
Hear our prayer  
In our need  
Please be there_

 _He is young  
He is far away  
Let him rest  
Heaven blessed_

 _Keep him safe  
Bring him home  
Bring him home_

 _He is like a son to this home  
Dearly missed  
Heaved blissed  
The summer dies  
One by one  
How soon they fly  
On and on_

Bring him home  
Bring him joy  
He is young  
Keep him safe

 _You can take  
You can give  
Let him be  
Let him life  
Lead him home  
To our waiting hearts  
_

 _Bring him home  
Bring him home_


	15. Chapter 15: Brothers

**Fifteenth chapter: Brothers**

 _ **Third age 629 – Legolas has been exiled for 25 years**_

Legolas and his team had lived in Rivendell for 6 years now. They had integrated themselves in the daily routine, and once more, they were the best team of the realm. Even though Elrond's realm was well protected, thanks to the elven ring, Legolas and his team frequently patrolled the borders, and the lands arounds Imladris. Luckily, they did not encounter orcs often.

Legolas had received a high status in the household of Elrond, often found next to him at councils, together with Elladan and Elrohir, only sometimes tough, and of cause Erestor.

But Legolas and his team had quickly become restless in the valley, and had only been there for a year when they rode out at was gone for half a year. Elrond did not pressed Legolas to stay in the valley, he knew the young prince and his team had been through a lot together, and felt more at peace in nature.

Thereafter, Legolas and his team was away from the valley in from the early spring to the late autumn, only returning for a few days from time to times.

* * *

It was a beautiful summer morning, Legolas and his team had been gone for over two months, but was alright, thanks to the birds they used to send messages to Elrond.

For some unknown reason, Legolas found himself eager to return to the valley, even though he could not tell why. And therefore, he and his team returned, much to the joy of Elrond and the others, for they had been missed dearly.

Elrond met them in the courtyard, smiling as he saw Legolas ride in on his pure white steed.

"You return early" Elrond called out to Legolas.

Legolas smiled beautifully.

"Something told me I should return early" he just answered with a small smile while dismounting.

"Well" Elrond said, clasping Legolas on the shoulder, "I for one, is very happy to see you again".

o0o

Later that day, Legolas had been bathing and now sat on the balustrade of his balcony, Rozarko next to him, and then Girion, the rest of the team on the chairs and bench on the balcony. They kept together as much as possible. Legolas felt restless, and kept moving to find a better position to sit.

"What is it with you?" Rozarko asked a bit worried, Legolas rarely acted like this.

"I do not know, I feel restless" Legolas answered, pulling his legs up under him.

"That you do not have to tell me" Rozarko said a bit irritated.

"Well then, why do you ask?" Legolas snapped.

"Now easy you two" Mirthral soothed, earning a hot glare from Legolas, which made Mirthral and the others flinch.

Then the horns were heard, and Legolas froze, as did the others. Slowly, Legolas turned his eyes to the courtyard below him to the left. He knew those horns; he had heard them countless of times. His heart was racing, his breathing increasing. His eyes fixed on the courtyard, and then, the first rider came into view, dressed in the green and brown colors of Greenwood. Then the next, rider, and the next, until twenty-one filled the courtyard.

One rider came into view then, and Legolas' breath caught in his throat. Golden blond hair, just like his mother's, so familiar.

Legolas rose and jumped off the balustrade, ran through his room, all of his team right behind him, down the corridors, then the stairs, and then the halls. Until the stood before the doors to the courtyard. They were wide open, and he slowly walked out and looked to the left. Down the stairs stood the entire second team of Greenwood, Lucien stood before Elrond.

"Where is he?" he heard his brother asked frantically.

"Behind you" Legolas answered calmly as he walked down the stairs, watching as Lucien jumped around and met his eyes.

A sob escaped Lucien, and tears began to run down his cheeks. His brother was walking down the stairs, looking just as beautiful as he always had. His silvery white hair flying around him in the breeze, a warm smile on his lips. He was dressed in deep blue, a color which had always suited him well.

Legolas felt his own pressed, as he came to a halt at the end of the stairs. Lucien then ran to him, throwing his arms around his next and knocking him to the ground. Laying on his back, with his little brother un top of him, holding un to him as if his life depended on it, Legolas smiled hugely and hugged him tightly back, ignoring that he lay in the courtyard, thirty-two Greenwood warriors watching them, where twelve of them was exiled.

Elrond just smiled and chuckled, Legolas' team all stood with warm smiles, as some from the second team also did.

"I am so, so sorry" Lucien sobbed muffled into Legolas' hair.

Legolas hugged him even tighter.

"Don't be" he soothed.

Lucien clung to him, and Legolas led him, just trying to soothe his brother, and comprehend that he really was here.

"You do know we are lying on the ground in the courtyard, right?" Legolas whispered after a while.

Lucien then led go and sat up, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Right" he said, scratching the back of his head.

Legolas then stood and offered Lucien a hand, which he took and led his older brother pull him up.

Adamir, the captain of the second team, then walked forth, catching Legolas' attention.

"My prince" he then said, kneeling with his right hand over his heart.

The rest of the team fallowed their captain, and knelled too, with hands over their hearts and bowed heads. A gesture of utter respect. Legolas was left speechless.

"Please rise" Legolas then said softly, "I am no longer your prince".

"No matter what" said the captain as he rose, "you will always be our prince, and you will always have our love and respect".

"I am honored by your words, Adamir" Legolas then answered, bowing his head in respect for the captain.

"And now" Lucien said when they were finished, "where in the world have you been?" he said as he slapped Legolas on his shoulder.

"That is a very long story" Legolas said with a wry smile.

"I do not have to be home for a month" Lucien smiled.

"Well, little brother, I think that is time enough".

o0o

Legolas and Lucien sat on the balcony of Lucien's rooms, the sun beginning to set to the west. Both having a glass of redwine in their hand. Lucien looked shocked at Legolas, who had just finished his story of what had happened in all those years, even leaving the nastiest details out. It had taken two weeks to tell the full story, with some evenings where Legolas and Lucien just enjoyed their reunion, and Legolas did not tell on those evenings.

Lucien had asked questions from time to time, which Legolas had answered the best he could. Now, there was silence between them. Both looked to the forest below them, sipping at their wine and enjoying the evening sun's last warmth.

"So" Legolas said after a while, looking to Lucien, "anything to tell from the forest?".

Lucien winched at the question.

"That bad, huh?" Legolas chuckled.

"Well" Lucien said gravely, "father is taking the passing of mother bad, the same is Gilmarkar. I cannot recognize them anymore, especially our littlebrother, it is awful".

"I'm sorry" Legolas said sincere, "to have put you through all of this".

"Don't be" Lucien said firmly, meeting his eyes and smiling softly, "I believed you then, and I still do. I am thankful for what you did, you did not end her life, brother, you were saving her".

"I wish I could have saved her life" Legolas whispered.

"As do I" Lucien said, taking his hand, "will you tell me of it?" he then asked.

Legolas looked for a long time into Lucien's eyes, and Lucien was beginning to think that he wouldn't.

"It is a terrible story, Lucien" Legolas said gravely.

"I know, but I am ready" Lucien said determined.

Legolas then nodded, took a sip of wine before starting another story.

* * *

"Do you think we will ever be allowed back in Greenwood, Legolas?" asked Gilthron as they all sat on the floor in his rooms. They still slept on the floor of Legolas' living room, every night.

"I cannot tell" Legolas said, turning his gaze to light, caramel haired elf.

"At least we have a home here" Rogon said, smiling hugely as he tucked the blanket closer around him, his brother sitting next to him.

"That's right" Tristan smiled, leaned against Mirthral.

"But what of prince Lucien?" Galdor asked, "will he not tell king Thranduil that you are here?".

"No" Legolas answered honestly, "and neither will the second team, well, actually, the first team now".

"They have taken our place?" Anglond exclaimed stunned.

"Well" Legolas said, a bit sadly, "in some ways they have, but they have not gained the status as elite team".

"Someone had to take our place" Girion then said, looking down, "we are no longer a part of the patrol of Greenwood".

"And that we have not been for twenty-five years" Rozarko said, looking ahead of him, as if seeing something that wasn't there.

"Who can tell" Legolas then mused, "maybe we one day will ride under the trees of the great forest again, together".

All then looked to Legolas, and he looked around at every one of them.

"I will never stop trying" he then said firmly, a fire burning in his eyes as he spoke, "I will find a way to talk to my father again. He had sentence me to exile, but he cannot escape the fact that I am his son, his flesh and blood, and I can be just as stubborn as he can!".

o0o

That morning Legolas awoke early, before the others, and found himself wrapped in the protective arms of Rozarko. He closed his eyes in content, he loved to have those arms around him. He felt safe, secure and so very loved.

"You're awake" Rozarko suddenly whispered and Legolas opened his eyes to looked straight into Rozarko's only inches from his own.

"I am" Legolas whispered, smiling warmly, "I could not sleep any more".

"What were you thinking about?" Rozarko asked, still whispering.

"How to reason with my father" Legolas confessed, "right now, that seems impossible".

"If I know you right" Rozarko smiled, "and I know you very well, my prince, you will find a way".

Legolas smiled softly to Rozarko.

"When will you stop calling me your prince?" Legolas grinned.

"On the day you will be crowned king" he grinned back.

Legolas tilted his head to the side, looking into Rozarko's forest green eyes.

"How do you know that day will come?" Legolas asked softly.

"I just do" Rozarko smiled reassuringly, "and then, I will start calling you, my king".

"You are incorrigible" Legolas chuckled.

"Well" Rozarko grinned, "I some ways, maybe, but for you, I will move mountains".

"Really" Legolas grinned mischievous, "I would like to see that".

Rozarko smacked Legolas over the head, "always ruining my moments" he exclaimed.

"Ai, you two" Girion almost whimpered from the other side of Legolas, "stop bickering, and go moved that mountain, Rozarko".

Suddenly, Girion found himself face to face with Legolas, whose face was just above his, one arm on either side of his head, and his legs on either side of his waist.

"Why" Legolas grinned, "you are in a bad mood this morning, has someone urinated on your breakfast?".

"I have not had breakfast yet!" Girion growled, "and the Valar knows what I would do if someone urinated on it! I am in a bad mood because some imp woke me!".

"Imp?" Legolas said mock hurt, tilting his head in fake innocence, "how can you call me an imp?".

"Sheesh" Girion exclaimed, "get off me, your moron".

Girion then moved, kicking Legolas off him so he landed on top of Rozarko in stead, who caught him while laughing at Girion.

"Imp and moron" Legolas chuckled, "you are creative this morning, my friend".

"Well" Girion scorned, "you can have him now, Rozarko, enjoy!".

"Oh I will" grinned Rozarko, looking longingly at Legolas who still lay on his stomach on him, "I do not mind you on top of me, my prince" he whispered into Legolas' ear.

"Please do wait until we have left the room" Mirthral exclaimed, earning laughter from the others, who had awoken when Girion had complained.

Legolas just laughed and got off Rozarko.

* * *

Legolas spent as much time with Lucien as possible. Now there were only a few days left until he would return to Greenwood, and Legolas lunged to join him. But one day he would, Legolas promised, one day he would walk under the foliage of Greenwood the great again. See his home, his people.

Lucien longed to have his older brother by his side once again. The relationship he had with his younger brother, Gilmarkar, had suffered greatly after the death of their mother. And Gilmarkar strongly blamed Legolas for her death, and Lucien was afraid that he would never see the true reason why Legolas acted as he did. But he would try to make him see, as long as he lived he would try.

And Thranduil, he had suffered the most, losing his wife and queen, and having to exile his oldest son and heir. All in the believe that sin son had killed and ended the life of his mother, a terrible act in his eyes. He could not believe the words Legolas desperately had tried to utter in his trial. He would not. He had distanced himself some from Lucien, because Lucien did not hide how much he believed in Legolas. The king still ruled the forest as he always had, but he did not tend to parties anymore, and never smiled. Truth be told, Thranduil did miss Legolas, and was troubled by the actions of his oldest son.

Lucien was unofficially now Thranduil's heir, but he did not bear the title as crownprince, none did. But Lucien did receive some lecture in ways of ruling, and was dreading that he one day would receive the title as crownprince. He did not wish it; he did not wish for the responsibilities. He had seen how they had weighed on his older brother's shoulders. And most of all, he did not wish to become king one day. All that was for Legolas. It was Legolas' title, Legolas' lectures, Legolas' responsibility, and Legolas' future. Not his.

* * *

"You seem troubled, brother" Legolas kind voice sounded from behind.

Lucien turned and met the icy blue eyes of Legolas, who moved to sit next to him on the bench in the garden, overlooking the river below.

"What is troubling you?" Legolas asked gently, tucking a lock of blond hair behind Lucien's ear.

"I am dreading to go home" Lucien confessed, looking down.

Legolas cupped his cheek, making him meet his eyes.

"Why?" Legolas asked concerned.

"You will not be there" he whispered, "I missed you so much, and was so worried for so many years! It took me six years to convince ada to let me travel to Imladris, I do not know how long it will take before I can get here again".

Lucien then looked intently into Legolas eyes, taking his hands.

"Promise me you will stay here!" he the urged, "promised me you will not venture away and be out of my reach again".

"This is my home now" Legolas said calmly, squeezing his hands, "this is where I belong now. I will venture into the wild, but I will return to the valley, that is my routine. I will do anything in my power never to be out of your reach, that I promise you".

o0o

The morning after, Lucien and the, now, first team of Greenwood returned to the forest. All with heavy heart, Lucien because he did not know when he would see his beloved brother again. The warriors because they had lost the greatest warrior of the forest, their crownprince, and because of his fate.

Legolas was silent the whole day, not even the team was able to cheer him up, and eventually, they left him alone. He was sitting on the balustrade of the balcony, the rest of the team just inside the room, the doors wide open, and Legolas felt comfort knowing they were right there, but did not want to be too close to them yet. Rozarko was the only one allowed to be close to him now, and he just sat next to him, not touching him, but close enough to give Legolas some comfort.

Suddenly, Legolas turned to Rozarko, his eyes burning with determination.

"I will see him again" he said firmly, "and I will not sit here waiting for him to be allowed back to Rivendell".

"What will you do?" Rozarko asked stunned, "if you enter the forest, you will be killed right away".

"I will get the king out of the forest, without entering it".


	16. Chapter 16: Don't listen, just see

**Sixteenth chapter: Don't listen, just see**

 _ **Third age 634 – Legolas has been exiled for 30 years**_

Summer was approaching, and everywhere the lands was filled with life. Birds was singing and nesting, deer was dancing under the trees and un the meadows, which was filled with wildflowers, yellow, purple, red, light blue. The sky blue, with lacy, puffy, white clouds drifting over it.

Legolas and his team had descended from the hidden path of the Misty Mountains some days ago. He had made it his mission to secure the path, and after five years they had finally succeeded, and was now returned to the valley.

o0o

"It is done then?" asked Elrond as he turned to look at the young elf entering the library "is the path secured?".

"It is, my lord" Legolas replied with a nod.

"I am most pleased" the lord smiled gently, "you have done well, and now, I am sure he will come".

Elrond handed Legolas a letter, which Legolas took with apprehension.

"I have waited so long for this" Legolas whispered, "then why I am feeling so nervous?".

Elrond walked to place a gentle hand on Legolas' shoulder.

"It's alright to feel nervous, penneth, I understand" Elrond said softly before drawing the young elf into a fatherly hug.

Legolas breathed deeply and rested his head on the shoulder of Elrond.

* * *

Late spring turned to summer, and Legolas found himself restless all morning, driving his entire team crazy. They still slept together on the floor of the living room, and kept together the most of the day, either all of them together or together in small groups.

"Please sit down" Cyan said exasperated.

Legolas was pacing the floor, back and forth, out to the balcony, back inside, turning to look at them, turning to look out the windows. He had not kept still all morning.

"Please Legolas" Cyan pleaded, "you are driving us crazy".

Legolas whipped his head around to look at him, his eyes almost burning into the blue-green ones of Cyan. It was then that Rozarko rose and placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder, guiding him to a chair. He slowly sat down, and Girion pressed a glass of water into his hands.

It was then that the horns sounded, and Legolas almost dropped the glass. Girion quickly caught it. Rozarko knelled before Legolas, taking his hands and looking into his eyes.

"It is going to be alright" he smiled, "we are all going to be there".

* * *

"You have done an excellent job securing the hidden path".

"Actually" Elrond said with a small smirk, "we have the valley's best team to thank for that, the captain took initiative to do this himself".

"Really? And I thought it to be you".

"Well, not this time".

"Then I am grateful to this team of yours".

"You can thank the captain himself" Elrond smiled, "and I have someone who would like to with you".

"So? Who?".

"Me" Legolas said as he walked into the library, his legs trembling under him, his hands sweating and his heart racing. But none of this could be seen on his cold façade.

Thranduil whipped around to face his oldest son, his own heart pumping madly inside his chest, his hands fisting at his side, and his eyes burning with rage.

"Before you say anything" Legolas said calmly, "please listen to me".

"You have nothing to say to me" Thranduil sneered.

"Maybe not" Legolas said, still calm as he slowly approached his father, "but I have everything to show you".

Legolas slowly walked closer to his father, who stepped back while holding his son's gaze.

"You have nothing to lose" Legolas said calmly, stopping and looking into the blue eyes of his father, who looked back at him with a mixture of rage and sadness.

"You do not have to listen" Legolas said again, calmly, holding his father's gaze, "you just have to see".

"I cannot" Thranduil whispered.

"Yes you can" Legolas urged, "open your mind and let me in".

Legolas had started moving closer again and was now right before Thranduil, placing his hands on either side of his father's face.

"Please just see" Legolas whispered, "see what I have to show you. I do not ask for your understanding or even your forgiveness. I am just asking for you to see".

Legolas placed his forehead against Thranduil's and opened his mind, pushing against the wall around his father's mind. He pushed gently, asking, pleading for entry. And slowly, Thranduil opened up and led Legolas inside.

He was overwhelmed with the feeling who flooded inside him from Legolas, devastation, despair, agony, mixed with contentment from friendships and brotherhood, even some happiness. Then the pictures started, first as a mess of colors, green, brown, black, white, blue. Then it started to come into order, and he saw the clearing in which his wife was chained. He was looking down at her from a tree nearby, and knew this was what Legolas had seen over thirty years ago.

She was being tortured, and the screams from her made his blood freeze and he felt tears in his eyes. She was in absolute agony, pain and despair. He heard the conversation between her and his son. She told him to flee, and he told her he would not leave her, he pleaded her to let him help her. Already, Thranduil knew Legolas could not, there was no way he could get her out of this.

" _The only way you can help me is by killing me now and end my suffering"_ Thranduil heard his wife's voice inside his head, _"End this"_ she had pleaded _, "I cannot stand it anymore. I would rather end my life by your merciful hands than by these orcs. Even if you safe me, I would not survive. Please, I know it is a lot to ask, but please, end my life, end my sufferings"._

Tears was running freely down Thranduil's cheeks by now.

 _Will you forgive me this?"_ Legolas had askedheartbroken _._

" _There is nothing to forgive, my child. Remember that I love you, very much"._

Then Thranduil saw the arrow fly, and all her suffering ended, she had peace now, she was free, and in that moment, Thranduil realized she indeed had been saved. Legolas was not killing her at that time, he was saving her.

Legolas cut the connection between him and his father's mind, and Thranduil sunk to his knees upon the floor, shoulders shaking, tears falling down his cheeks.

Thranduil then looked up at Legolas, and this time all the anger and rage was gone, and replaced with regret and despair. He slowly lifted his hand and took those of Legolas'.

"I do not know what to say" he whispered.

"You do not…" Legolas started.

"Please" Thranduil gently interrupted, "I have no right to ask of you to listen to me, I have no way to express how sorry I am, and I even do not know how to ask for your forgiveness. For what I have done to you… I have no words".

Legolas knelled before his father, coming into eye level with him.

"I understand if you hate me" Thranduil whispered, looking straight into Legolas' eyes, where he was surprised to see love and even devotion, "I understand if you do not wish to return home. But I will promise you this, that you always have a home in the Greenwood, and I will personally make sure everyone knows exactly what happened. I am so sorry for not listening to you in the first place".

"I do not hate you" Legolas whispered gently, brushing the tears of his father's face, "I could never hate you. You are my father, and I love you, beyond words. I can understand some of your reasons for not wanting to listen to me, the grief you must have felt, I can never start to understand. I will let you rest and reflect over what you have seen, and ask of you to talk to me in the morning".

Thranduil just nodded, and Legolas then rose and left the library.

o0o

Legolas sat outside on his balcony, his breakfast before him on the table. The others were not present, knowing that Legolas wished to talk to his father alone.

He had just poured himself some tea when there was a knock on the door. He called for enter, and Thranduil walked inside and out to the balcony. Legolas gestured for him to sit on the chair before him, and poured his father some tea.

"There is breakfast for you too, if you haven't eaten yet" Legolas smiled gently.

"Thank you" Thranduil said softly, taking a sip of the tea.

Legolas started eating his breakfast, giving his father some time to adjust to the feeling of him being present. They had not seen each other for over thirty years, and it was difficult for both of them to sit across each other. Thranduil seemed self-loathing, and Legolas felt insecure, but both doing their very best not to show it to one another.

Thranduil took a grape and chewed slowly, not looking at Legolas, but over the valley instead. Legolas was eating a newly baked bread with butter, glancing from his father, to the valley, and back again.

"I have thought long and hard on the event of yesterday" Thranduil said slowly, looking at Legolas now, "and I have reflected on what to say to you".

Legolas sat patiently and watched his father, giving him the time he needed.

"It seems poor just to say I'm sorry" Thranduil mused, breathing deeply before continuing, "but nevertheless, I am truly and deeply sorry for how I reacted and what I did. I hope that you in your heart can, some day, forgive me".

"I do not doubt that day will come" Legolas said softly, "but I am not ready yet".

"I understand" Thranduil said gently, "and I do not expect you to forgive me now, or anytime soon, or ever for that matter. I just wanted you to know how deeply I am sorry and regret all that happened".

Legolas did not answer, but took a sip from his tea, Thranduil did the same.

"I will make sure that your name is cleared" Thranduil almost whispered, "and you are welcome to return to the Greenwood anytime you want, you are free to come and go as you please, the same is your team. And off cause, all bonds and titles returns to you, if you so wish".

Legolas smiled genuinely, "I am pleased to hear that" he said softly, "and I will return in time, when my team and I are ready".

Thranduil smiled relieved.

"And I would like all bonds returned" Legolas smiled, seeing the joy in his father's eyes, "as for my titles, I will have them returned when I myself return".

Thranduil nodded, "I am just very relieved of how you handled this" Thranduil breathed.

Legolas smiled gently, feeling how the soft summer breezed played with his loose hair.

"I had the best rolemodel in my childhood" Legolas smiled, taking his father's hand, "you taught me so much, and for that, I am grateful".

Thranduil laid his other hand on top of Legolas' with a soft smile.

"You are my son" he smiled, "I will teach you everything I can".

o0o

"So, we can return home?" Tristan said a bit apprehensible.

"We can" Legolas explained.

They were all sitting in his living room, on the floor, ready for bed, with blankets draped around them, and shearing a bottle of redwine.

"But this is our home now" Cyan said.

"I do not ask of you to return right away" Legolas explained gently, "or ever for that matter. But some day, I will return, for that is my home, my family, and my people".

"It sure is" Anglond said gently, sipping at his wine, "as it is our home and where our family lives. I will always fallow you, my prince, no matter where you go".

"As will I" said Rogon, while his brother, Logon, nodded enthusiastic.

"And I" said Tristan.

"And I" all when on.

Legolas felt overwhelmed by the love and loyalty they all showed him, and he smiled warmly to them.

"I cannot express the gratefulness for the loyalty you show me" Legolas said a bit choked.

"It is not just loyalty" Anglond said, smiling with brotherly love at him, "it is also love, devotion and brotherhood".

Legolas smiled gently, no more words was necessary, they all knew how each one of them felt.

o0o

A few days after, Thranduil left Rivendell. Legolas was not there to say goodbye, he had done that in the early morning, eating breakfast with his father before he went home. Now Legolas stood upon the mountainside, looking down upon the valley where he saw his father mount his black steed.

Someone neared him, but Legolas did not look back, just led the person come closer, until a soft hand glided into his. He looked to his left for a short moment, and was met by kind blue eyes. Arin smiled softly to him before looking over the valley as well.

"Your father returns home" she said softly, looking at the elvenking of Greenwood steered his horse over the bridge.

"Yes" Legolas said just as softly, also looking as his father rode away.

"And yet you remain here", Arin turned to look at him, "why is that?".

Legolas turned to look at her, her kind blue eyes shone bright in the morning sun, her rosy lips smiled gently to him, and her blond, curly hair fall in cascades over her shoulders. She was dressed in a light green dress, with white embroideries.

"I have not seen you in a while, my lady" Legolas smiled gently.

"Avoiding my question now, are we, my prince?" she teased.

Legolas just grinned at her.

"Does not work with me" she grinned back.

"I can see that" Legolas smiled.

"So, why are you still here?" she asked again, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Curious, my lady?" Legolas teased.

"Yes" she replied bluntly, smiling beautifully at him.

"Then I better sate that curiosity" Legolas grinned, before his face turned serious again. "I love my father, have always done that. And a part of me understand why he reacted as he did. I will never be able to fully understand the feelings he must have felt at that time. I will return home, in time, and when I am ready. All bonds have been returned to me, and I will receive my titles when I return home".

"And when do you plan to go home?" she asked softly.

"I do not know" Legolas confessed, "right now, I am far from ready. I want to return home, but…".

Arin placed a gentle hand on his forearm.

"In time, you will be ready" she said gently.

"In time" Legolas smiled.

They stood in silence for a while, looking over the valley, the waterfalls, the forest, the river below, and the houses and gardens. It was a comfortable silence, each of them just enjoying each other's company.

"I answered your question, my lady" Legolas said softly, still looking over the valley, "I think it is time for you to answer mine".

"And your question, my prince?" she asked innocent, a smile playing on her lips.

"I have not seen you for a long time".

"I have been in Lotlorien with my parents" she smiled and turned to look at him.

Legolas smiled gently, urging her to continue.

"My mother's sister and her husband live there" she told, smiling as she continued, "they had just become parents to a beautiful boy as we arrived. He is so sweet, always happy".

Legolas listened as she told, smiling when she told her about her little new cousin, how he had started to crawl, and then walk.

They talked for many hours, before returning to the mainhouse for the midday meal.

* * *

Legolas used the few fallowing years to study under Elrond, as he had expressed his wish for many years ago, when he left the valley with his mother for the last time. Elrond enjoyed having Legolas to study under him, he was a dedicated student, and fast learner. Legolas was determined to learn as much as possible before returning home. He learned the language of the Noldor and some of the ancient elvish. He learned even more history, especially from the first age. And he and Mirthral learned about healing in the wild, which would be useful on patrol.

And such ended Legolas' fifteen years long stay in Imladris. He had learnt more than he had hoped for, and him and his team had done everything they could to secure the borders, even though it was not as necessary than in the Greenwood. Orc activity was rare around the valley, and therefore had Legolas and his team patrolled further away, nearer the mountains.

On a spring morning, Legolas and his team had made everything ready for the journey home. All of them was exited, and was looking forward to be home in the Greenwood once more. They had say goodbye to all, knowing they would be back on visits.

Legolas turned his horse around, looking down upon the valley, he felt content, warm and happy. He had had a good home here, and Elrond had welcomed him with open arms. He had forgiven his father, actually he did that years ago, but he had decided to finish his studying.

When he looked down the valley for the last time before rounding the corner to the wild, he saw a woman in a white dress and blond hair, looking over the valley from the mountainside, and he smiled before turning his horse to the east.


	17. Chapter 17: Family and Friends

**Seventeenth chapter: Family and friends**

 _ **Third age 645 – Legolas has been away from Greenwood for 41 years**_

* * *

The sun was starting to set, and the late spring breeze caressed the grass of the lands before the great Greenwood. Legolas sat upon his white steed, looking to the forest before him. He had decided not to enter the forest before the morning, at his friends was dismounting their horses around him. He took a deep breath before dismounting himself.

The fire was burning before the elves who sat in a circle around it. Rogon and Logon had just finish the stew and was about to serve. Rogon handed Legolas the first bowel, and Legolas smiled in appreciation. The elves ate dinner in quiet conversation, all of them a bit apprehensive about going over the border to the forest in the morgen.

Legolas sat silently against a tree, a cup of tea in his hands. He looked emptily before him, lost in his own thoughts. Rozarko watched him from a distance, thinking he looked sad. Rising from where he sat, he slowly walked over and seated himself next to Legolas.

"You do not look forward to returning home?" Rozarko asked softly.

Legolas turned to look him in the eyes, his face unreadable, but his eyes betraying him.

"I guess I am afraid" Legolas confessed quietly, tuning his head away from Rozarko.

"Of going home?" Rozarko asked a bit surprised.

"Of peoples' reaction" Legolas told and turned to look at him again, "almost the whole council convicted me guilty, and for the first time since then, I actually feel guilty".

"Why?" Rozarko asked surprised, looking concerned at Legolas, "you know you have no reason to feel guilty".

"Not then perhaps, but now I do. What if the people do not agree with my father's decision, what if they do not accept me back home? I just wanted to show my father the truth, what really happened. But what if the people do not believe him?".

"They will" Rozarko tried to assure.

"They did not believe me then? Why should they do that now?" Legolas asked skeptical.

"Because Thranduil is one of the stubbornest and powerful elves I know" Rozarko smiled, placing a hand on Legolas shoulder, "and if he believes you, he will make sure the rest of the people do".

"And by the way" Rozarko added, "we all are by your side".

Legolas smiled in gratitude, but did not answer, and both of them just sat in contentment the rest of the evening.

* * *

"The border to Greenwood" Tristan whispered, sitting on his chestnut brown horse.

The others came up behind him, but none of them crossed the border. Legolas looked apprehensive at the treeline, and the old gate to the elven road. The trees were blooming with light green leaves and even some with white, yellow or purple flowers. Spring was at its peak in Greenwood.

Legolas looked to both sides of him, to all his friends staying by his side. Girion and Anglond nodded to him, urging him to be the first to cross the border. Legolas breathed deeply, then pressed his horse forth, and crossed the border to his home for the first time in forty-one-years.

* * *

Belstram knocked on the door to the king's office, hearing him call for enter. Thranduil sat behind his large wooden desk, covered with papers and documents. Behind him was to large windows overlooking the royal gardens.

Thranduil looked up as his bodyguard entered and bowed.

"Yes" said Thranduil as he returned to his papers.

"Legolas has crossed the border to the forest" Belstram said, having a hard time suppressing his excitement.

Thranduil's head whipped up from his work, a smile playing on his lips.

"How long until he is here?" the king asked.

"About two days".

Thranduil nodded, "then make everything ready".

o0o

Legolas' old rooms had been shut down the moment he was exiled. All the furniture covered in white sheets, all his clothes and personal stuff taking to the vaults, and the doors locked.

Now, Belstram unlocked those doors for the first time in many years. The hinges creaked as he slowly opened the wooden door. Inside looked like something from a ghost story he thought. A thick layer of dust covered everything, the white sheets looked more gray now. The floor was covered in dust as well, and as Belstram walked into the living room, he left footprint everywhere he went. The curtains were closed, leaving the room in darkness, and the first thing he did, was undraping those curtains, letting in the spring sun from outside. The sun flowed into the room, making the dust which flew around shine like little stars in the light.

Belstram soon set everyone in motion. Some was going to remove all the sheets, others take down the curtains and wash them. Others again was going to clean everything.

In the bedroom the bed stood cold, a blue bedspread draped over it, also covered in gray dust. Elves moved in to remove all pillow and blankets from the bed at get them washed.

Soon, Legolas' old room was filled with elves cleaning, dusting, scrubbing, sweeping and washing. Belstram personally walked down to the vault, in the basement of the palace, to retrieve Legolas' personal belongings. The guards outside opened the doors for him, and Belstram walked inside. It was a round room, with five doors inside, one for each member of the royal family. The king's was first, then a sealed door for the deceased queen, then was Legolas', Lucien's and Gilmarkar's.

There was one more vault not far from this one, where the royal family's ancestors' belongings and heirlooms was locked safely behind wooded doors, and guarded.

Belstram walked into Legolas' vault, and retrieved all of his clothing, painting which had been removed from his rooms, candlesticks, vases and other stuff. Belstram had to go back and forth many times to get all the stuff. Jewelry and the prince's circlet stayed in the vault.

It took one day to clean the rooms, and one day to rearrange all the stuff Belstram had retrieved from the vault. The clothes were hung or laid in the closet, the paintings were hung on their old places. The vases were filled with spring flowers and branches with green buds. Candles as put in every candlestick. The book rearranged in the bookshelf. the cushions laid neatly on the couch and chairs. The bed was made and the bathroom filled with towels, soaps, creams, oils and more flowers.

o0o

Lucien could not wait until his big brother arrived. He had waited so many years for this day, ever since his father returned from Imladris, cleaning Legolas' name for the council and people of the forest. Some believed the king, others did not, and Lucien knew Legolas would get a hard time returning home.

He stood in the courtyard along with his father, some from the council and some guards. The horns were head from the forest all morning, indicating Legolas' approach. He was now only a few minutes away.

The gates opened, and Lucien' eyes fell immediately on the rider of the only white horse. Legolas rode in first, flanked by Rozarko and Girion, and then the rest of the team. Legolas looked magnificent thought Lucien. His silvery white hair flowing gently in the breeze, which was in stark contrast to his dark green tunic and gray leggings. And even though he just wore his patrol clothing, he sat strong and proud on his horse, which moved elegantly onto the courtyard, with his neck bowed, tale lifted and legs almost dancing over the stonefloor. It was almost as the horse knew it returned the exiled prince.

Legolas stopped his horse a short distance from his father and brother, letting a stable boy take the rains. He dismounted and slowly walked towards his father, bowing elegantly for him, and bowing his head for his brother. Lucien bowed back, even though he knew he didn't have to yet, he still wanted everyone to see the respect he held for his older brother.

With a hand to Legolas shoulder, Thranduil led him inside the palace and towards the family's private rooms. Behind Legolas, his team took care of the horses and returned to their old headquarter, which stood ready for them, just as Legolas' rooms did.

Once inside the private of their rooms, Thranduil pulled Legolas into a fatherly hug, and held him close for a long time.

"I have missed you so much" Thranduil whispered choked, "and I am so glad and relieved that you finally have returned home".

Then Thranduil drew back, holding Legolas at arm's length. Legolas had a soft smile on his lips, but was unable to say anything yet. Thranduil then cupped his cheeks, and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before letting go. Lucien then moved in and hugged his brother tight, who hugged him just as tight back.

"Feels like I have waited for this day forever" Lucien said choked.

"It does" Legolas whispered back.

* * *

That evening there would be a feast to celebrate the return of the prince. Legolas had been with his family all day, not including Gilmarkar, whom Legolas now new, not was ready to forgive, or even see him. So Gilmarkar had stayed far away from the royal quarters. Legolas had not talked much of what happened in the wild, only very little, and his family did not ask, knowing he would not give them an answer. Instead he talked of what he had experienced in Rivendell, and asked what had happened in the forest. He learnt that what had been the second team, now was the first, but they had missed the elite team. There had been quite an uproar after Legolas' exile, the entire army and all the patrols had believed in Legolas and his decision, and most of the Sylvan elves of the forest believed in him as well. As for the elves inside the fortress and palace, the council, some elves in the forest and his own youngest brother, they did not approve of his homecoming.

Later Belstram walked Legolas to his rooms, they walked in comfortable silence. Legolas had known Belstram all his life, for Legolas it seemed that Belstram always had been his father's bodyguard. Legolas remembered when he was little, and had had enough of Rozarko, he went to Belstram instead, and he would take him to the kitchens and find something sweet. Belstram had always liked all of Thranduil's children, and would help them whenever he could.

His rooms looked almost the same as when he left them, they had been cleaned recently, and vases with flowers and branches was almost everywhere to see. Belstram left Legolas to get ready for the evening and closed the door behind him.

Legolas exhaled. He stood frozen in the middle of his living room. He did not feel at home, he felt misplaced. All those years in the wild, in a homemade talain with his team and friends always there, the years in Imladris, sleeping on the living room floor, on pillows and cushions, with his friends all around him, now made him feel more alone than he ever had in his entire life. He knew he eventually would be training and out patrolling with them again, but it would never be the closeness they had had for the last 41 years.

He turned and slowly walked to his bedroom, again there was vases with flowers and branches on the windowsills, bedtables and dresser. The bed was neatly made with the royal blue bedspread. He walked past his bedroom and into his bathroom where he stopped at the door. Someone had already filled the bathing pool in the middle of the floor, and it was filled with warm water, oils and spring flowers.

He stripped himself of his clothing and slowly walked into the warm water of the pool. He sat with his back on the edge and relaxed for a few minutes. Then he took the washcloth, poured some soap into it, and washed his body. When he was finish, he wet his hair and started washing it.

When he was done he dried up and walked to the bedroom, opened his wardrobe and took out a deep blue tunic with silver embroideries, a white shirt and a pair of dark gray leggings. He had just got dressed when he heard a knock on his living room door, and someone walked in.

"Legolas?" he heard Rozarko's voice.

"Bedroom" Legolas answered.

"Are you decent?" Rozarko asked just outside the bedroom door.

"When do you care if I am decent?" Legolas grinned as he walked into the living room.

"Well…".

Girion stood by the door, dressed in the same light gray tunic as Rozarko. Rozarko had a wooden box in his hands, a box Legolas knew very well.

"From this day on" Rozarko said a bit too formally, "you are once again officially the crownprince of Greenwood".

He opened the box which revealed Legolas' white mithril circlet. Rozarko put the box on the desk, took the circlet and elegantly placed it on Legolas' head.

"Well then" Girion smiled, "are you ready?".

"I am" Legolas smiled.

* * *

The feast was held in the royal gardens, where a long table was set on the plane. Lanterns had been hung on the branches of the trees, casting a warm light over the gardens. Small green leaves covered the branches of the trees and bushes. Spring flowers bloomed everywhere in the gardens, even some bushes and trees had flowers.

The garden was filled with elves in some of their finest clothing. Legolas immediately located his father and brothers, Gilmarkar did not look in his direction, but nevertheless he was there. And then he located his team, who all stood smiling at him a short distance away.

As Legolas walked into the garden, all bowed or curtsied for him. He walked until he stood beside his father, who then raised his voice so all could hear him.

"Today we celebrate the return of our crownprince" he said with his regal voice, "you have all heard what I had to say on the matter of what happened forty-one-year ago, and therefore, today is for celebration. I am glad to have my oldest son and heir back home again, and I hope, and expect, that we let the past be past, and turn towards the future instead".

All raised their glassed to Legolas, while Legolas in turn bowed his head with his right hand upon his heart in a gesture of thanks and respect.

"And now" Thranduil said again, "let us take seat, for the dinner is about to be served".

Thranduil sat at the head of the table, as he always did, with Legolas to his right, and Lucien and Gilmarkar to his left. Belstram stood a short distance behind the king, as Girion, who was the one on duty this evening, stood a short distance behind Legolas. Rozarko was seated some seats down the table, just before the elite team, but after the councilors and other "more important" people.

As starter, there was served steamed trout with spring herbs and asparagus. Legolas was in light conversation with Lucien when he noticed the strange glances he got from Gilmarkar. He knew his youngest brother did not approve of him coming home, but he had at least hoped he would not show it as he did now. Never had Legolas felt a so cold bond between him and Gilmarkar, and the way he looked at him, made him feel he had to watch his back. It sent shivers down his spine. From the side he saw Girion walk over to Belstram and whisper something to him, while Belstram began to explain something.

After dinner there was music. Bonfires was light around in the gardens, where people sat in groups and talked. Legolas' team sat around one of the fires, with Rozarko, while Girion stayed near Legolas, who stood and talked with Lucien. Gilmarkar was nowhere to be seen at the moment.

"Do not put too much in it with Gilmarkar" Lucien said and took a sip of his wine before continuing, "he will come around in time".

"I do hope so" Legolas said, exhaling, "I do not like the way he looks at me".

"He is just angry".

"Do you think I should talk to him?" Legolas asked wondering.

"I do not see any harm in trying" Lucien smiled, "just give him a couple of days to get used to you being home again".

Legolas just nodded as Lucien clasped his shoulder before walking on. Legolas saw that his father was in deep conversation with some councilors and old friends, so he decided to seek out his team.

He found them sitting around a fire talking merrily and joking. All smiled and greeted him gladly when he approached. Anglond and Tristan both pulled him down beside them, and his glass was instantly refilled with red wine.

"So" smiled Anglond, "it's not that bad to be home again".

"We have only been home for less than a day" Legolas said.

"Ah well" grinned Anglond.

"Do you know what the plans are for us now?" asked Rogon, getting everyone's attention.

"I guess we are to be reestablished as the first team" Legolas said, "but there will be council about that tomorrow afternoon, so I will know more after that".

The others nodded, and the conversations turned to various subjects.

o0o

Late that evening Legolas walked back through the corridors towards his rooms. He had passed the guards to the royal wing, and was nearly at his rooms when he saw Gilmarkar walk towards him. He sensed Girion and even Rozarko tense behind him. Gilmarkar had a steel cold face as he walked towards them, his body tense and his steps long and quick.

Legolas wanted to say something to him, but he sensed he timing was not right, and therefore he avoided his gaze and kept on slowly towards his own rooms. But Gilmarkar stopped right in front of him, making Legolas look up and meet his eyes. They were burning with rage and anger towards him.

"I just think you should know" Gilmarkar said slowly and dangerously low, "that I don't care for our father's decision of letting you home, I even did not agree on him exiling you".

"Our father acts the way he thinks is best" Legolas said calmly.

"But this time he is wrong" Gilmarkar almost spat.

"That is your opinion".

"Which I share with many people".

"I know" Legolas said calmly, "but it is the king's decision".

"I don't care if it's his decision" Gilmarkar now yelled angrily, "I don't care that he forgives what you did, for I do not! You are the reason our mother is dead! Because of you, she is dead! You killed her!".

Legolas seemed to stand cold and calm before his angry little brother, but inside he was in uproar. He wanted to yell back at Gilmarkar, force him to understand, knock some sense into that thick head of his. And then again, he understood his anger, his frustration, he still grieved, as he knew his father and other brother did too. But Gilmarkar was still very, very young, and he did not understand the way of life yet, the danger that lured outside the safety of the realm, the evil and dark sides of life he had never seen. So how could he understand what had been necessary to do? One day, he would explain all this to his littlebrother, when he was older and ready.

"I understand your anger" Legolas said calmly, meeting the sad and angry eyes of his brother, "I understand why you do not see the reason behind our father's decision. I will not force you to accept that I am back, I will not force you to understand. But someday, I will explain it all to you, when you are ready to listen".

"I will not listen to anything more you have to say" Gilmarkar sneered, "you are no longer my brother".

And with that said, Gilmarkar almost ran past Legolas towards his rooms, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. Legolas stood stunned for a while before he walked on.

* * *

That night Legolas could not sleep, even though he for the first time in 41 years lay in a soft and warm bed. He tossed and turned for hours, sat up, just to lay down again. After three hours like this he had had enough and got up, grabbed a deep blue robe and slung it around him. He first walked to the water carafe and poured himself a glass of cold water. After drinking this, he walked into his living room. There were embers in the fireplace, and he walked over to sit on the floor before it.

He felt restless, something was missing, and he knew what it was. His friends. He had not slept alone once since he was exiled. Not even when he was captured, there was always other people around all the time. Now he felt more alone than he ever had. He sighed, and decided to do something about it.

He got up and walked out the door, only to stop stunned when he came face to face with a person.

"Belstram" Legolas said stunned, "what are you doing here?".

"We decided to let Girion and Rozarko have the night off" he smiled, "I volunteered to guard you this night".

"I see" Legolas smiled while crossing his arms.

Belstram just smiled before asking, "you cannot sleep?".

"No" Legolas confessed, "I thought I would…".

In that moment Rozarko walked around the corner and towards them.

"I see I am not the only one having trouble sleeping this night" Rozarko grinned.

Legolas just smiled gently as Rozarko walked up beside him.

"Belstram" he said with a smile, "I hope it is alright that I borrow my charge for a while?".

"Of cause" Belstram laughed, and Rozarko took Legolas by the arm and guided him down the corridors.

"Where are we going?" Legolas asked after a while.

"Where all the others are" Rozarko smirked, "they cannot sleep either, because someone is messing. And I promised to go see if you had the same problem".

Rozarko led Legolas outside and over the training fields towards the barracks. They walked past the barracks and fallowed a narrow path into the forest, until they stood before a small cabin. The headquarter for the elite team. Light steamed out of the elegant shaped windows, and he could hear people talk inside. Rozarko opened the door, and walked into a hall, where to the left there was a meeting room with a large oval table, and to the right there was a living room with chairs and couches, further down the hall was the sleeping areas, several small rooms with two to four beds in them.

In the living room, all from the elite team including Girion lay on the floor on cushions, pillows and even some matrasses. They all looked up when Legolas and Rozarko entered.

"Legolas!" they all greeted happily.

"Well" Legolas smiled, "I may say that I am relieved that I am not the only one with sleeping problems".

"None of us could sleep" Mirthral said.

"So we thought it would help if we all was here" Galdor said smiling from his place under a blanket next to Gilthron.

Legolas smiled gently as he was shown a place to sleep, in the middle as always. Surrounded by friends. They lay and talked for a short while, until they all found the peace which had been messing that evening, and one by one fell to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18: Collision

**Eighteenth chapter: Collision**

 _ **Third age 645 – autumn**_

After half a year home, only a tiny part of the council and population of Greenwood still not accepted Legolas. But Legolas was patient, and respected people's opinions. The army and patrols on the other hand, was more than thrilled that Legolas and the elite team was back, and they had already been on their first mission to the northern border, which had gone beyond all expectations.

Legolas had a few times tried to speak with Gilmarkar, but was cut off all times, the last on the edge of violently, as Gilmarkar had stormed at him, grabbed his throat and banged him against the wall. After that time, Legolas avoided Gilmarkar the best he could. As for Lucien, he had by now finished his warrior training, and was frequently patrolling the eastern border under the captain of the fourth team.

Even though it had been many years since Legolas had been home, he and his team had quickly returned to their old routines. They had continued to sleep together on the floor of the headquarter for a long time, but duties started to keep Legolas away, and he learnt to sleep alone again. It had been difficult, and many times he did not sleep at night, and still had some trouble from time to time.

* * *

It had just been decided that Legolas and his team would go on a new mission to the north the next morning, and therefor Legolas and his team had spent the day and evening preparing. It had been a long day, and when Legolas finally left the headquarter to go home, it was long since dark outside, and the was tired. Therefore, he did not notice the presence of another person as he entered his own quarters. Girion stood guard in the corridor, just outside the door to his bedroom.

Legolas' weapons and pack for the journey were laid ready by the door. Legolas discarded his tunic on the bed, his hands going for the laces of his white shirt when he stopped, and felt someone coming up from behind. He turned and came face to face with Gilmarkar. But before he could say anything, Gilmarkar hissed through gritted teeth: "don't make a sound".

A sharp pain shot though Legolas' side, and all he could do was inhaled sharply and look confused at his little brother, who angrily looked back at him.

"Because of you" Gilmarkar hissed as he pressed the knife deeper into the flesh, "our mother is dead".

Legolas wanted to say something back, but found is voice gone.

"Because of you" Gilmarkar continued hissing as he twisted the knife, earning a low groan from his older brother, "our family fell apart".

Legolas looked chocked at Gilmarkar as he felt his legs starting to shake, and his balance began to fade. He tried to breathe deeply, but the pain was too severe, and he could only breathe in small gasp. Gilmarkar still stood before him, now tears flowed down his pale cheeks.

"How could you?" he whispered.

Legolas now sank to his knees, the knife Gilmarkar still held was cutting a deep gash at the side of his abdomen. Gilmarkar withdrew the knife as Legolas' knees hit the floor. He bent over Legolas and fisted his hair painfully behind his head and twisted his head up to meet his.

"You killed her" Gilmarkar hissed, "you killed her! Our own mother!".

"She was…" Legolas whispered with difficulty, but lost his breath and had to stop again.

"What" Gilmarkar hissed angrily, "she was dying? Oh, I have heard the story. I know what happened. But I do not believe you could not have saved her. You should have saved her as the orcs attacked you the first time. Or even better, not allowed the orcs to attack at all. Are you not the captain of the elite team? Why could you not prevent her from being taken? Thirteen of the best warriors of Greenwood, not able to protect the queen? Our mother?".

Legolas started to lose focus, his sight was starting to blur, and his breathing all too fast.

"This" Gilmarkar whispered almost triumphantly, "is my revenge for her".

And with that, he let go of Legolas hair, and Legolas fell to the floor, heavily bleeding and trembling. He was beginning to lose consciousness, and knew he needed help now. He did not know if Gilmarkar was still in the bedroom, or where he had gone too, but Legolas gathered all he had in him.

"Girion!" he managed to yell.

Everything was fogy, but he heard the door bang open, and Girion yell out in surprise as he ran and knelled next to him. He felt two hands pressing hard down on the wound, and heard Girion call for help. Not long after, more people ran into the room, Legolas did not know who, and at the moment, he did not care, he just concentrated on breathing and trying to stay conscious. Orders was giving all around him, he could not hear what they were saying, only a few words here and there. Something about stop the bleeding, keeping him awake. Someone was close to his head, talking calmly to him, but urging him to do something. Hands cupped his cheeks and turned his head slightly until familiar, forest green eyes came into view. When did Rozarko came?

"Concentrate on my voice" Rozarko said calmly.

Legolas tried to concentrate on his voice, and he knew Rozarko said more after that, but he could not concentrate fully, and therefore he only got a few word now and then. People, he did not know how many now, worked all around him, until a few more people entered the room, laid something down next to him, and multiple hands grabbed him, and lifted him over to the stretcher. Legolas did not make a sound when they moved him.

And then things began to move fast, or maybe Legolas' mind was slowing down, he could not quite find out. They hurried down the corridors, down the path going from the royal wing to the infirmary, not used by the public. A surgery room was made ready, and Legolas was lifted again, this time off the stretcher and unto the operationtable. All people not performing the surgery left the room, including Girion and Rozarko. Belenor, the royal healer, led the surgery, and helping him was four other highly trained healers.

Belenor came into Legolas' point of view.

"We have to sedate you" he said in a clear voice, making sure Legolas heard what he said.

Legolas made a small nod, and Belenor poured some liquid from a bottle at the table next to the surgery table, into a cloth and held it gently over Legolas mouth and nose. Not long after, Legolas was sedated, and then the healers worked fast.

o0o

The urgent knocks on the door made Thranduil's alarms bells ring, and he had just called for enter, as a guard, not one he knew well, almost fell inside the room, out of breath. He bowed awkwardly for the king, breathing deeply.

"My lord" he breathed, "I do not know how, but your son".

The guard took a few deep breaths to get his breathing under control again.

"Which one?" Thranduil asked, forcing his voice to stay calm.

"Prince Legolas" the guard said, his breathing a bit more controlled now, "he was attacked in his quarters. He has been taken to the infirmary and are under surgery now. They say it is quite serious".

Thranduil ran from the room, Belstram who had been standing outside the door, but had turned to hear what the guard had said, was running after the king as they made their way to the infirmary.

Outside the surgery room stood Girion with bloodied hands and clothing, and a pale looking Rozarko, along with Anglond, Mirthral, Tristan and some royal guards. The rest of the team was on their way, as Falael had gone to get them, and Cyan had gone to find Lucien. Thranduil turned to Girion, knowing he had been the one on duty this evening.

"How serious is it?" he asked, once again forcing his voice to be calm, but not quite managing.

"It was a deep stab wound, bleeding heavily" he whispered, still chocked by what had happened.

Rozarko placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"He was still conscious as we brought him in" continued Rozarko, "but just barely. The wound is deep and quite serious, they had trouble stop the bleeding".

"Do you know anything about who did this?" Thranduil asked, his voice getting a bit agitated.

"No my lord, I do not" Girion answered, "I did not see anyone enter Legolas' rooms, and when I heard him call, I was too occupied to help him, I did not see if anyone left the rooms. But there was no one else in the bedroom, that I am sure about".

Thranduil nodded, and they all got ready for a long wait. Not long after, Lucien arrived with Cyan right behind him. After he had heard what happened from Rozarko, who only could say a little more than Cyan, he sat next to his father in the couch before the fire.

When Falael came with the rest of the team, retreaded to a room next door, giving the royal family some privacy.

Hours went by without a word from the healers inside the surgery room. After four hours, Belenor finally came out of the surgery room. He had changed his apron; which he knew they would appreciate if they knew how the other one looked. Thranduil and Lucien got up the moment they heard the door. The team had silently emerged from the room next door, and stood silently by the wall, all looking nervous.

"How is he?" Thranduil asked quickly.

"He lives" Belenor ensures, "but it is still very serious. We managed to stop the bleeding and repair some of the damage. But the wound is very severe, and he lost a lot of blood even before the surgery, and a lot under it. We lost him once on the table, but managed to get him back quickly".

"Will he be alright?" Lucien asked quietly, fear written all over his beautiful face.

"Honestly" Belenor said, his voice getting grave, "I am not sure. I know prince Legolas is very strong, this wound could easily have killed many even before they reached the surgery table. It is very critical right now, and we are not sure if his left kidney has taken some damage, if it has, his chances will be very slim".

Lucien wiped a tear away from his cheek, and Thranduil placed an arm around his shoulders.

"Thank you, Belenor" the king said kindly.

"Of cause" Belenor replied with a bow of his head, "we are transferring him to the intensive section in a few minutes, and when we are sure he is somewhat stable, you may see him".

Thranduil nodded and Belenor returned to the surgery room.

o0o

Legolas awoke to a world of pain and agony. His whole left side hurt like a troll had sat on it, not that he had tried that, he just figured it would hurt this badly. He felt disorientated, and no part of his body would cooperate. Someone was wiping a cold cloth over his face and neck, he appreciated that, for it felt nice against his quite too hot skin.

He realized he must have made a sound or movement, for the cloth suddenly disappeared, and the person laid a hand against his cheek and called his name. It was Girion, he realized, and tried to wake up. Girion kept calling him softly, but his voice became more and more distant, and soon, he was right back in the black oblivion.

o0o

Next Legolas awoke, he heard someone scream in pain. It took him a while to realized it was himself, and that people seemed to stand around him working. Hands was holding his shoulders down, while others kept his legs and pelvis down. Someone was giving orders almost frantic.

When Legolas managed to open his eyes, he was Girion almost sitting on his legs, Mirthral sitting with a leg on either side of his thighs, holding his pelvis down, and Rozarko holding his shoulders down. Belenor and a few more healers stood to his left, working at the wound.

"Will you please get off me!" Legolas growled angrily, his voice a bit hoarse.

All in the room almost jumped in surprise, and all heads whipped to his.

"Then please lay still" Rozarko grinned.

Legolas did not answer, but somewhat managed to relax, even in spite of the agonizing pain from his left side. Girion and Mirthral got of the bed, and Rozarko instead sat at the side, taking his hand.

"How long?" whispered Legolas, not having the strength to ask a full question, as he already felt like having used all he had.

"It's afternoon the day after" Rozarko said kindly.

"Prince Legolas" Belenor said softly, getting Legolas' attention, "can you tell me where the worst pain is?".

"Left" Legolas whispered.

"Here?" Belenor asked and lightly touched a place on his left side, where the wound was severest.

"No" Legolas whispered in replied, "up".

Belenor got a concerned frown between his brows, one either Legolas or the others liked.

"What?" Legolas asked in a hoarse voice.

"I am afraid the kidney may have taken some damage" Belenor said gravely, "but, we have to wait a little more to see, we can hope the pain is just tissue damage".

"What are the chances for that?" Girion almost blurted out.

"It's difficult to say" Belenor said, looking to Girion before looking back at Legolas.

"Try to stay awake" he urged, "even though it may be difficult. I have to make some more examinations of you before I can say anymore".

Legolas tiredly nodded, he already began to feel very tired again. Mirthral and Girion retreaded to the corner, while Rozarko stayed on the bed, holding his hand and taking a cold cloth to wipe his face. That helped a little keeping him awake, and as Belenor began his examination, which was more than a little painful, Rozarko kept talking to him and distracting him from the pain.

Belenor had looked the wound over, it was holding, and there had been minimal bleeding. But then he pressed his finger in at the edge of his ribs, and Legolas had difficulty suppressing a scream of pain. Instead, his body tensed and almost trembled, and a groan low in his throat escaped him.

"Sorry" Belenor apologies, and withdrew his hands, writing something down on a parchment.

"Legolas?" Rozarko asked, his voice a bit strained, getting Legolas' attention, "you are crushing my hand".

"Sorry" Legolas grimaced as he let go of the hold he did not know he had on Rozarko's hand.

"It's alright" Rozarko smiled as he wiped the sweat of Legolas' brow.

Legolas started to drift off, he could no longer stay awake. Even as Rozarko urged him to stay awake, he drifted off.

o0o

Legolas awaked a few times more after this, but every time he got more and more disoriented, and felt more and more weak. The pain intensified every time he awoke, and soon, he wished he would not wake up again, and just be free of the pain.

Two days after the attack, Belenor came into the intensive section Legolas lay in to check on him. He lifted the cover to check on the wound, and was chocked at what he saw. A large bruise was marking the space around and over the wound. He sighed and walked out to find the other healers, and talk to the king.

o0o

Rozarko walked past the training fields, towards the headquarter. Another team had taken the mission the elite team was supposed to be on. As he walked inside, the entire team rose from their seats in the living room.

"What happened?" Tristan asked afraid, seeing the grave face of Rozarko.

"Legolas has internal bleeding" Rozarko told, his voice grave and his eyes filled with sadness, "they are taking him back to surgery again, properly to remove his kidney".

"Can he live without that?" Tristan asked in disbelief.

"Yes" Mirthral answered, "you have two, and can life a full life with just one".

Rozarko walked back to the waiting room outside the surgery room, and waited along with Thranduil and a very afraid Lucien. Belstram stood at the door along with Rozarko.

The surgery took six hours before Belenor walked out of the surgery room.

"The operation was a success" he said with a small smile, "we managed to remove the kidney, which had been damaged from the stab wound, and the internal bleeding had been stopped. He still lost a lot of blood, but I hope he will pull through now".

Thranduil and Lucien breathed relieved, as did Rozarko and Belstram.

"We are bringing him back to his room, and then you may see him".

o0o

When Legolas awoke this time, he was surprised that he did not feel as much pain as he had, and felt beyond relieved. The window to his room at the intensive section was open, and the autumn sun shone brightly outside.

This time, it was his father he saw sitting in the chair beside the bed, looking absentmindly out of the window.

"Father" Legolas whispered.

Thranduil head whipped around and his blue eyes met those of Legolas'. He sighed relieved as he tiredly wiped his hand over his face.

"Your awake" he breathed, "I am so relieved. How are you?".

"Fine" Legolas said.

"Really?" Thranduil asked a bit skeptical.

"I'm tired" Legolas confessed, "but more than relieved that the pain has lessened".

"Do you have any pain now?" asked Thranduil as he took a cold cloth and wiped Legolas' forehead.

"Some. But not as bad as it was earlier".

"Good", Thranduil rewetted the cloth, "I have to ask, did you see who attacked you?".

Legolas met his father's eyes, seeing the fear and sadness inside them.

"No" Legolas answered calmly. He could not tell the truth, not be the course of more pain and family splitting. Even despite of what Gilmarkar had done to him, he was still his brother, and he would not let his father's wraith turn to him.

Thranduil breathed deeply, he seemed disappointed for a moment, but then let it go.

"Alright then" he smiled, "but know that I already have my best men on the case".

Legolas nodded, but did not say anymore.

"Go back to sleep" Thranduil smiled as he stroked his cheek, "and know that the worst is over".

As Legolas closed his eyes, he felt his father's soft strokes on his cheek, and the cold cloth being wiped over his forehead and neck. He hoped they would never find out who did it, he hoped Gilmarkar would walk free. He would talk to him after this, but he would never tell the truth of what happened. He would protect his littlebrother, no matter what, he had promised that many years ago, and that promise, he would keep, no matter what.


	19. Chapter 19: Facing the past

**Nineteenth chapter: Facing the past**

"So, you will honestly tell us, that you didn't see your attacker, and have no idea of who it was?" Ruvien asked, one of the councilors, one of those Legolas actually did like.

"As I told you before" Legolas said, starting to get a bit annoyed and tired, "I did not see the person".

"But the wound you were afflicted" another councilor said wondering, "indicated that it was inflicted slowly, it was not just a quick stab wound".

Legolas did not answer, just looked annoyed at the black haired councilor.

"Prince Legolas" Ruvien asked gently, "are you trying to protect the one who attacked you?".

"And why would I do that?" Legolas snapped back.

"I do not know" Ruvien confessed, getting a bit agitated, "that's why I ask you".

"Of course I do not protect the person" Legolas said a bit tiredly.

"Then tell us who did it!" the blackhaired councilor demanded frustrated.

"I did not see him" Legolas replied just as frustrated.

"So you say it was a male" the black haired one smirked.

"I did not…" Legolas started before he was cut off.

"But you just said him".

"I just assumed it would be a male" Legolas bit back frustrated.

"And why would you assume that?" the councilor asked, smirking.

Again, Legolas did not answer, he just looked frustrated at the councilor for a while, before Ruvien silently broke the intense silence.

"Prince Legolas" he said kindly, trying to lighten the mood a bit, it did not work, as Legolas just whipped his head to him, and silently awaited him to continue.

"Will you please answer the question" Ruvien continued kindly.

"I would, if I knew the answer" Legolas said, a bit more relaxed.

"Legolas" this time it was Thranduil who spoke up, for the first time, his voice was kind, but nevertheless demanding and regal, "the person who did this clearly was trying to kill you, and he actually succeeded if not for the healers. It seems unthinkable that you did not see who did this, so tell us".

"I can't" Legolas said, meeting his father's eyes, pleading him to understand.

"It is one you know" Thranduil said surprised.

Legolas broke the eyecontact.

"And one you are willing to protect" Thranduil continued, "even though he tried to kill you".

Legolas almost visible cringed at the statement.

"Well then" Thranduil concluded in his regal voice, and looked over the hall at the councilors and guards, "I want a list over everybody entering and exiting the royal wing that day, the person has to be one of them".

The guards and councilors nodded, and bowed before leaving the hall. Thranduil also dismissed the councilors, and soon, it was only him and Legolas left in the hall. Thranduil rose from his seat and walked to where Legolas was still standing, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder, and guiding him out of the hall.

Back in his own rooms, Legolas walked tiredly to the couch. He was not aware of how long he had been sitting there, and that he had almost dosed off, when Rozarko gently handed him a cup of steaming tea. Rozarko did not say anything, he just seated himself next to Legolas, laying a friendly arm around his shoulders, and smiling as Legolas leaned into him. Legolas just managed to drink haft of the tea before he almost was asleep. Rozarko removed the cup from his hands, and draped a blanket over him, letting him fall asleep in his arms. Legolas always felt safe in Rozarko's embrace. When he was a small child, he often went to Rozarko instead of his parents when he was upset, or awoke from a nightmare. Rozarko smiled softly as he gently combed his fingers through Legolas silky hair, feeling as the young prince relaxed completely against him.

Girion silently slipped inside the livingroom, seeing that Legolas was asleep against Rozarko. He walked over and seated himself in a chair next to Rozarko.

"He is still too pale" Girion remarked in a whisper.

"And cold, and tired" Rozarko whispered, "it's just a week ago he was attacked, and already he is up and about".

"A bit too much up and about" Girion sighed, "can we not do anything?".

"I do not think we can postpone the council" Rozarko said a bit downcast.

He wanted nothing more than to make sure Legolas recovered, and he already pushed himself too far. The councils started the same day he was released from the infirmary, and that was just yesterday. He was still too pale, tired and cold after the blood loss and surgery.

o0o

That night Legolas slept restlessly, awakening every hour from nightmares. He saw the consequences that would happen, if the council found out about Gilmarkar. He looked out of the windows, the moon shone brightly outside, clouds flying lazily over the inky night sky. Start blinked from behind the clouds. Not long after he had laid back down to try and sleep, he felt a familiar presence inside his bedroom. Someone was nearing his bed.

"Sure you want to do that?" Legolas calmly asked, not even bothering to rise and see who it was.

"You knew?" came Gilmarkar´s startled voice.

Now Legolas slowly sat up, the royal blue duvet standing in stark contrast to the pale white sheets, and the paleness of Legolas skin and silvery white hair. Legolas did not answer his littlebrother, just gazed at him as he walked to sit at the edge of the bed. Now Legolas saw the small knife in his hand, and Legolas calmly moved forth and took it out of his hand, and placed it on his bedtable instead.

"Not a smart idea to take such a recognizable weapon with you" Legolas just stated calmly, looking as his brother's head dipped in shame.

"You never told them it was me" Gilmarkar silently said, still looking to the floor.

"No" Legolas just said calmly, sitting cross-legged next to Gilmarkar.

"Why?" Gilmarkar asked in wonder, meeting his oldest brother's blue eyes, who shone with kindness towards him.

"When you were a young child" Legolas explained, "I made a vow to always protect and guard you, whenever I could and whenever you needed it".

"But I tried to kill you" Gilmarkar exclaimed, a single tear slipping down his cheek.

"You actually managed" Legolas smiled sadly, "but the healers were able to revive me".

Gilmarkar looked to the floor again.

Legolas sighed.

"You are my brother, my family" Legolas said kindly, but with a force and sureness to his voice, who made Gilmarkar look at him once more. "I will always protect you. I know the consequences you will face if the council finds out. But I do not dare to think what it will mean to our father, our family".

Legolas looked out the window instead.

"I once destroyed us" he said quietly, "and every single day that passes, it haunts me. I've heard both what you and Lucien have told about the time I was in exile, how destroyed our father was, how much he grieved for our mother's dead and what I had to do, and what he had to do. I do not wish to put our family or people through that again".

"You know nothing of what happened here while you were gone" Gilmarkar hissed.

"No" Legolas confessed and looked back at his brother.

"Why did you come back?" Gilmarkar asked, meeting his eyes once again.

"Because our father asked me to, over ten years ago".

"And why did you wait more than ten years?" Gilmarkar asked surprised, "I would have thought you would return right away".

"I was not ready to face you all, or our people" Legolas said silently.

Gilmarkar sighed and stood up from the bed, he turned to look down at Legolas.

"Even though what I did" he said quietly, "you still protect me. But I will never forget, nor forgive, what you did to our mother, and the consequences it had on our family. I will leave you to yourself. From this day on, you are no longer my brother".

With that, Gilmarkar turned to go out of the door leading straight to the corridors outside.

"I would not go that way if I were you" Legolas said warningly.

Gilmarkar just shot him a hot glare and took hold of the handle.

"Don't forget your knife" Legolas said as he threw it towards Gilmarkar. It imbedded itself in the wooden door, mere inches from Gilmarkar's head.

Gilmarkar took out the knife and opened the door, just to come face to face with a fierce looking Rozarko, who hold a blade at his throat. Rozarko pressed the young prince back into the bedroom and shut the door behind them.

"I warned you about using that door" Legolas said casually to Gilmarkar, who glared at him.

"You actually protects him?" Rozarko breathed angrily, "after he was the one who tried to kill you".

Gilmarkar looked stunned at Legolas, looking questioning at him.

"He can here through the door" Legolas explained to his brother.

"Legolas!" Rozarko hissed angrily.

Legolas turned his attention to Rozarko instead, who looked furious and almost ready to cut the head of Gilmarkar.

"Stand down, Rozarko" Legolas said calmly.

"What?" Rozarko asked stunned and angry at the same time.

"I said, stand down" Legolas repeated more authoritarian.

"He tried to kill you" Rozarko breathed.

"I know" Legolas said, his voice growing more regal now.

"But" Rozarko stammered, still not lowering his sword.

"For the last time, Rozarko, stand down, that is an order!" Legolas said with a fully regal voice now, rising from the bed.

"Four your information" Rozarko said, facing Legolas, though he still held his sword at Gilmarkar's throat, "in situations like this, I do not take orders from you, but from the king".

Legolas walked until he was between Rozarko and Gilmarkar, casually lowering the blade with two fingers, minding not touching the sharp edges. Rozarko did not prevent Legolas from lowering his sword, just glared angrily at him.

"It's my job to protect you" Rozarko said defeated, "how am I to do that?".

"This time, you let him go" Legolas said gently, taking the sword from Rozarko, "forget what you heard".

Legolas cupped his cheek with his free hand.

"You are protecting me" Legolas said gently, looking straight in the forest green eyes of his minder, "more than anyone".

"I cannot stand down at let the person who almost killed you walk free" Rozarko whispered.

"Gilmarkar" Legolas said, still looking at Rozarko, "go now".

"No" Rozarko breathed, "Legolas, do not ask this of me".

When Legolas felt that Gilmarkar hadn't moved, he turned his head and looked sternly at him.

"I said, go now!" he growled.

Gilmarkar stood frozen to the floor, the next things happened so fast, he could not move. Rozarko yanked his sword out of Legolas' hand, pushed Legolas to the side, and strode towards him. Legolas turned, grabbed Rozarko's arm, but Rozarko managed to get rid of his hold.

"Sorry, my friend" Legolas whispered as he lifted his elbow and knocked it down to Rozarko's neck, making the bodyguard fall unconscious to the ground.

"When I say go, you go" Legolas hissed, and this time, Gilmarkar turned and fled the room.

o0o

When Rozarko awoke, it was early in the morning. He was lying in a bed he did not recognize as is own, when he looked to his right, Legolas was seated causally in a chair next to the bed, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He looked relaxed, even though Rozarko knew he had not gotten much sleep the last days. Rozarko tiredly robbed his eyes before sitting up, he then realized he was in Legolas' bedroom.

"What am I doing in your bed?" Rozarko asked a bit angry.

"I could not so well drag you all the way to your bedroom, could I?" Legolas teased lightly.

"You're incorrigible" Rozarko breathed.

"My father would properly agree with you" Legolas chuckled.

Legolas then rose and walked to the door connecting his bedroom with livingroom.

"Breakfast is ready if you want some" Legolas smiled gently as the left the bedroom.

Rozarko confronted Legolas under breakfast, but Legolas managed to calm his minder down again, and Rozarko promised not to go to the king with what he knew. After all, he loved and respected Legolas too much to go against him like that.

"But I will always have an eye on Gilmarkar from now on" Rozarko said as he finished his breakfast.

"I assumed you would" Legolas said as he finished his cup of tea, "by the way, the southern patrol is bringing in a woman they caught wandering alone in the forest. Care to go with me and see what it is about?".

"Interesting" Rozarko said almost to himself, "sure" he added and got up and followed Legolas out the door, and to the throne room.

* * *

The sight that met the middle age woman, as she was brought through the stronghold of the Woodelves, made her look around in wonder. Everywhere, light flowed in, waterfalls fell from inside the mountainsides, into several pools and rivers, going places she could only imagine. They neared the throne of the elven king, and she was stuck with awe as she saw him, sitting high up on the wooden throne, dressed in gold and blood red, a crown with autumn leaved and berries upon his almost silvery blond hair. His blue eyes almost seemed to pierce her. He sat relaxed, with his legs crossed, and even though, he emanated strength and power. Not one she wanted to anger.

The person who stood on the stairs, to the king's right side, made her blood froze. He was dressed in white and silver, his silvery white hair framing his fair and stunningly beautiful face, upon in forehead was a stunning, white circlet. His expression was unreadable, and she knew, it must had taken a lot of practice to be so unreadable, and hold up the mask. Did he not see who she was? Did he not recognize her? She was standing right before him, and she got no reaction. And by the way, what was he doing next to the legendary elven king?

"What is your name?" the elf king asked regally.

"E… Emma" she stammered.

Still no reaction from the elf next to the king.

"And what were you doing in my realm?" the king asked again, his face stern and regal.

"I was looking for an old friend" she said uncertain.

"Alone?" the king asked skeptical.

"Yes" she answered quietly.

"Who is this old friend of yours that you seek?" the king asked.

"He is…" she trailed of, feeling very small under the gaze of the elven king.

"What?" the king asked a bit irritated.

"He is… right next to you. He never told me his name".

The king's head whipped around to look surprised at the elf next to him, who calmly turned to look at the king.

"Care to take over then?" the king asked the other elf.

Without a word, the elf began to decent the stairs until he was right before her. She recognized his kind, icy blue eyes, his lips, all of his face, even though he looked noble, nothing like the one she had met in the forest of Rhûn.

"You have travelled a long way, my little lady" the elf said with a small smile, "why?".

"I wanted to thank you" she whispered.

"For what?" the elf asked a bit surprised.

"For saving me from a cruel fate" she said a bit louder, so all in the throne room could hear, "I cannot imagine what would have happened, if you and the other elves did not safe us that day. I am more thankful than you can imagine, and I would like to, finally, know the name of my savior".

"Would you now" the elf before her grinned.

"Yes" she whispered.

"I am Legolas Thranduilion, firstborn child of the elvenking of Greenwood" Legolas told her.

Emma's eyes grew huge as he said who he was, she opened and closed her mouth several times. Then she found her bearing again, and curtsied deeply for Legolas.

"Prince Legolas" she said sincere, "I am truly thankful for you and your friends aid, you saved us from a fate crueler than you can imagine".

Legolas took her hands and raise her again, meeting her eyes.

"I know more than you think, Emma" Legolas told her gently, "some of us lived through that fate and survived. That experience, makes me even more happy, that I safe you and your family from it".

Emma threw her arms around Legolas' neck, hugging him tight. Legolas hugged her back.

"Thank you" Emma almost cried.

"You are most welcome" Legolas whispered as he drew back.

Emma stayed for the day in the halls of the elvenking, Legolas showed her around when he had time, and told her about the woodland realm. The next day, he and his team personally escorted her to the eastern border of the forest, and she continued to lake town where she intended to settle down. This was the last time Legolas ever saw Emma, five years later, he received a massage that she had passed away from a bad illness.

* * *

When Legolas returned from the border after escorting Emma, he was called to his father's rooms that evening.

"You have never told anything about what happened in the years you were away" Thranduil said calmly, sitting in a chair near the fire.

"I was not ready to tell the tale" Legolas said as he walked into his father's livingroom.

"Are you now?" Thranduil asked gently.

"I am" Legolas said as he stood near the fire, not sitting down.

"What did you mean when you told her, what was her name, Emma, what did you mean when you said you had lived through that fate?".

"That is not a pleasant story" Legolas told him, looking intently at his father.

"I was aware of that" Thranduil said, looking back at his oldest son.

"We rescued Emma and her family from slave traders" Legolas started, looking back into the fire, "we managed to free them from the cage, but more men appeared from the forest. We had to retread, many of us wounded, some badly. The men discovered us, and I told the ones able to flee, to flee while they had the chance".

"You were not one of them?" Thranduil asked silently.

"No. Anglond, Rozarko, Tristan, Cyan, Galdor and me was taken captive and brought to a town in the south of Rhûn. We were sold two and two. Rozarko and I was sold to a lanister".

"A what?" Thranduil asked, not knowing what a lanister was.

"A person who keep gladiators. Rozarko and I was trained to enter the arena, and even though we tried only to disarm the other on the sand, I was forced to take their lives" Legolas whispered as his head dropped a bit.

"After that, they used Rozarko against me, forcing me to enter the sands and kill the others, or they would kill him. I did what they wanted, and quickly became a campion. Until I nearly got defeated, my upper leg broken three places. My owner did not think I would be to any more use, and he sold me to another lanister of Harad".

Thranduil was silent as Legolas told the story, he did not interfere, even though he just wanted to hold his son in his arms, telling him it was all over, and he was free now.

"I was sold to the house of Horandor, one of the most feared houses among slaves. He was a rich man, but cruel and fierce. Soon I stood upon the sand again, and I killed one after the other".

"But you did not have Rozarko with you" Thranduil said wondering, "they did not threaten you anymore".

"By that time I was so corrupted I only thought of surviving once I stepped onto those sands" Legolas told silently. Legolas started to undo his tunic.

"I was not myself anymore, I was not Legolas, the exiled prince of Greenwood. I was Vascal, the gladiator champion of the house of Horandor".

Legolas discarded his tunic on a chair, and started removing his white shirt.

"He branded me, in more ways I thought possible, and every day is a reminder of what me made me do, of the lives I took".

Legolas now discarded his shirt on the same chair as his tunic. Thranduil gasped when he was the scars from whippings on his son's back. Legolas turned around and he saw the two burnet marks, one M with a cross over it, and an H. On Legolas' right arm, was cuts nearly cut side by side. These was not from any fight Thranduil realized. Legolas saw what his father was looking at.

"These" Legolas said, looking down his arm, "one cut for every life I took in the arena under the house of Horandor. They continue down my light leg as well".

Legolas walked until he was right before his father, and squatted down before him, taking his hands.

"It was a cruel fate, ada" Legolas said softly, "and I do not dare to think what Emma would have been put through. But I survived, we all did, and was once more free. The scars will heal in time".

Thranduil met his eyes, a single tear escaping them, and Legolas wiped it away from his father's cheek.

"It took me many years to face my past" Legolas said, "all we had been through together. But we all stand stronger now, everything we went through, we learned something from it all".

"That you did" Thranduil whispered, "you have come a long way, my son, so much more grown, so much wiser and stronger. You have truly been through a lot, you all have. And I am sorry you had to be put through it all, just because I could not see that you indeed were saving her, and for that, my son, I am thankful".

Legolas looked sadly into his father's eyes.

"If there is anything I can do at all" Thranduil then said, "anything to help you, and show you how thankful I really am, say it".

"There is" Legolas whispered, "two things".

"Let me hear".

"The first, drop the case of who tried to kill me, do not ask any more questions, and do not dig any deeper into it".

"Why?" Thranduil asked surprised.

"You will not like what you find, this is all I can tell you".

Thranduil breathed deeply, but then nodded, "and the second?" he then asked.

"Teach me how to control my powers, my light" Legolas asked, "I have used it a few times before, but I cannot control it properly. I wish to make sure no one else suffers the fate we have been through, I want to stop the slave trading in the southern of Rhûn and northern Harad".

"That, I will help you with" Thranduil smiled, "in every way that I can".

Legolas left his father's livingroom feeling a lot better, a great stone had been lifted from his shoulders after he had told some of the story. And now, he would prepare himself for making sure, no one else had to live through that terrible fate, he and his friends had survived from. He knew it would take time to learn how to control his light, but he had to do it. He knew his team was behind him, they also wanted to make sure no more people suffered from slavery in those parts of the land. As for the other parts of Middle-Earth, Legolas could not say. But if he could help just some, he had done something.

 _ **The end**_

o0o

 **A/N:** Thank you all for your patience these last few months. I am now taking my final exam, and on top of this, I am pregnant for the first time, so both things take most of my time. But I will continue writing stories whenever I find time for it. So be patient, this story clearly leads to another story, about Legolas learning to control his light/powers, and going to Rhûn and Harad to stop the slave traders. Hope you enjoyed this one, thank you all for reading and the kind reviews I have received.


End file.
